STAR TREK ENTRE DOS MUNDOS
by LexSilverStar
Summary: UN ENCUENTRO ENTRE AGENTES DE LA INTERPOL Y TRIPULANTES DE LA ENTREPRISE, DONDE UNOS SON DE UN MUNDO PARALELO DEL SIGLO XXI Y OTROS DE UN MUNDO APARENTEMENTE FICTICIO. DONDE SE DESARROLLARAN SENTIMIENTOS MAS ALLA DE LA AMISTAD Y MAS ALLA DE LAS BARRERAS DIMENSIONALES. [REESCRITA]
1. PRÓLOGO

**Star Trek: Encuentro Entre Dos Mundos**

 ** _SUMMARY: Una joven agente de la Interpol del año 2020, es transportada a un mundo un tanto distinto pero a la vez similar a lo que esta acostumbrada_**

Debo decir… que las películas de esta saga me han gustado… pero me gustaron mas los reboot

Tenia ganas de escribir un fic de esta saga y me parecía buena idea.. se me empezó a ocurrir

Espero que les sea de agrado, habra tanto acción, como ciencia ficción, como romance

Esta basado en Star Trek 2009 y Star Trek en la Oscuridad

ESTA HISTORIA FUE CORREGIDA EL 10 DE JUNIO DEL 2016

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-..**

* * *

 **-dialogos-**

 _"pensamientos"_

 **-o0o...-o0o- cambio de escenario** _((si es que se da))_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **PRÓLOGO**

James T. Kirk, conocido como Jim. Un joven que quedo huerfano al nacer, de su padre George Kirk. Proviene de Iowa. Un joven de 23 años, que tiene una madre destrozada, un hermano que lo quiere pero algo ausente debido a que huyo de casa. Su vida no ha sido muy sencilla, siendo un chico problemático, al vivir a la sombra de su padre, que no lo odia, pero solo lo conocen como "el hijo de George Kirk" "hijo del salvador", pero no como Jim Kirk. Con padrastros que lo han tratado como la peor escoria. Que ha sido un chico problemático, no toma nada en serio, impulsivo y demasiado mujeriego, aunque muy inteligente, valiente y astuto. Nunca ha encontrado una relación seria con alguien, no le gusta comprometerse, pero es un líder nato que con algo de ayuda y buena guía, se volveria el mejor capitán y tal vez…. Almirante, de todos los tiempos. Impulsado y motivado por Christopher Pike, formara parte de la Flota Estelar, de la Academia, para ser mejor y mas alla de lo que su padre fue alguna vez. Puede que encuentre algo que le hiso falta, lo cual, cambiara al guapo futuro capitán y sorprenderá a sus amigos.

Leonard McCoy, conocido como por JIm como "BOnes", a la unica persona que le permite que le llame de esa forma a pesar de negar que le guste que le llamen así. Un joven hombre de unos 34 años, guapo castaño de unos ojos cafe profundos, pero con un rostro muy serio para su edad. Hombre divorciado de una mujer que le quito todo el dinero durante el juicio, solo pudiendo ver a su hija Joanna solo las veces que el juez le ha dado a indicar. Un hombre serio, malhumorado, muy profesional cuando se trata de ser doctor. Un excelente tecnico aunque no sea su fuerte. Quiere y aprecia a JIm como a un hijo, un gran y verdadero amigo ya que asi como lo apoya tambien lo regaña. Despues de que le rompieron el corazon (su ex esposa), un encuentro extraño pero era el que le hacia falta, hara que pueda vovler a conocer lo que habia perdido.

Spock, un joven mitad vulcano, mitad humano, aparenta unos 23 años. Dividido entre dos mundos, su parte lógica y su parte emocional. Despreciado por sus compañeros de Vulcano, sin amigos de verdad, por ser considerado alguien que no pertenece a ningun mundo, subestimado por el alto mando vulcano, debido a su condición humana, que es considerado como una "desventaja". Demostró lo contrario, superando las expectativas mas allá de lo que cualquiera pudiera haber imaginado, pero rechazando la oferta que le hacían sus superiores vulcanos de formar parte del consejo o de la escuela de investigaciones, entro a formar parte de la Flota Estelar. Aunque sea alguien muy especial y único, no siente lo mismo. Falta algo en su vida que necesitara aceptar para lograr la paz con su conflicto interior, que a la vez debe de ver mas allá, que no todo en la vida esta lleno de logica.

Julieta "Juli" Vega. Proviene de Monterrey, Nuevo Leon, Mexico. Una joven de 22 años, castaña, ojos color caramelo, tez blanca, 1.71, trabaja en la Interpol, forma parte de uno de los equipos de elite que se dedican a crimenes como "terrorismo" y crimen organizado, asi como otros delitos que se presenten. Una joven bastante habilidosa. Es alegre, tranquila, prudente, muy inteligente, que de hecho se graduo de la universiad a los 20 años, ya que entro 3 años atras, le han adelantado sus niveles de estudios; es creativa, es muy sensible pero siempre se muestra fuerte, aunque rara vez llora; es algo inocente cuando se trata del amor, es una joven empatica, puede sentir cuando alguien esta trsite, deprimido, etc... es encantadora y su forma de ser puede interesar y/o enamorar a varios que la conozcan.

Una mision peligrosa hara que Juli y sus amigos terminen en otro mundo, un mundo donde la humanidad tienen cierta relacion politica, cultural, etc con razas extraterrestres.

Dos mundos diferentes, uno del siglo XXIII y otro del siglo XXI, pero diferentes, enemigos en común. Deberán unir fuerzas y evitar una gran catástrofe y muertes de inocentes.

Pero…. ¿A caso la llegada de Julieta y sus amigos cambiara el destino de muchas personas? ¿Qué pensará la Flota Estelar y los tripulantes de la Enterprise acerca de los viajeros de otra dimensión? ¿A casó… habran grandes amistades, alianzas y tal vez…. Amor? Pero lo mas importante: será el fin de una guerra o quizás el inicio.

* * *

En una habitación oscura, con enormes pantallas, un grupo de personas se encontraban en una conservación, entre los que estaban en la conversación, habian unos sujetos que no eran humanos y otro dificil de ver.

– **Espero que lo que me estes diciendo sea verdad –** decía uno de los sujetos en aquella habitacion

– **Descuide –** decía aquella voz, que sonaba joven pero llena de ira y odio, a la vez llena de deseos de venganza **– Le prometo que se beneficiara mucho, solo debe de ayudarme en esto, en lo que le diga y le prometo que usted obtendrá su venganza**

– **Mas te vale humano, porque sino, seras objeto de mi ira**

– **No hay necesidad de sulfurarse –** decía aquella figura sin temor alguno **– Solo tu y tus seguidores deben de hacer lo que les diga y descuida, tendras mi ayuda y la de mi jefe –** aquella figura se le escuchaba que se acercaba a una mesa metalica donde había un pequeño aparato medio extraño **– ASI QUE,…. Esto nos servirá para poder viajar a tu mundo**

– **Por supuesto, solo se debe de presionar ese boton rojo, se activara solo, atrayéndote a mi dimensión, pero si es complicado para un humano….**

– **Perfecto –** aquella figura apenas se mostro, solo mostrando una sonrisa malvada y maniaca y su tono de voz estaba lleno de ODIO **\- Miembros de la Interpol, su fin esta muy proximo**

El romulano solo levanto una ceja bastante sorprendido. No era un humano normal y para que no se inmutara ante su presencia... de verdad que no era normal,... habia algo en ese humano que no le presagiaba nada bueno **\- ¿Quien es tu jefe? Para ser un humano...**

 **\- Digamos que... -** dijo aquel sujeto mirando al romulano de una forma que si el romulano fuera humano habria tenido un terrible escalosfrios (aunque no tan salido de la realidad pues tuvo un presentimiento muy raro) **\- No creo que les guste tenerlo de enemigo.**

 **...…...**

 **…...**

 **...**

 **...**

Gracias, gracias por seguir mi historia

Los espero en el capitulo 1

Espero actualizar

Puede que a mas tardar, el viernes actualice sea cap 1 o cap 2

Depende

supongo que puede que tarde mas, solo necesito que me den sugerencias de como hacer los proximos capitulos y muchos reviews por favor


	2. Transportados

Bueno, este es el primer capitulo… espero que lo disfruten

Cuestiones de derechos de autor: Star trek Remake no es mio, sino a su o sus respectivos creadores.. yo solo juego con los personajes, excepto que los Ocs son mios

Nota: verán el nombre del equipo de un videojuego…..Tampoco es mio, pero lo use de referencia porque no se me ocurrio otro nombre para ponerle nombre al equipo

Mi historia esta basado en star trek 2009 e into darkness, nada mas que le hare algunos cambios para que tenga sentido y se pueda desarrollar, repito, no lo seguire fielmente tal cual esta en las películas, pero la trama será similar ES QUE Si no le cambio, siento que no puedo desarrollar la historia

Creanme cuando les digo que este capitulo me costo trabajo escribirlo porque lo escribia y lo borraba y nada me gustaba

Las personalidades de algunos personajes como Spock, creo que se me harán difíciles de poder describir, procurare hacer mi mejor esfuerzo…. Puede que les cambie un poco la personlidad pero es para que MI historia pueda tener algo de sentido.

 **:ADVERTENCIA: SI NOTE GUSTA LA HISTORIA O COMO DESENVOLVI A LOS PERSONAJES, NO LA LEAS, REPITO NO LA LEAS!**

 **Pero…. Si te gusta la trama, te gusto como desenvolví a los personajes, puedes comentar lo que quieras, mientras no ofenda al lector….. si es una critica constructiva pero que no exceda de lo MAMON… adelante**

 **No me considero una gran escritora…. Es mi mejor esfuerzo aunque no sea mi primer fic… al menos de star trek si lo es… por eso les pido que me tengan algo de consideracion**

Bueno…. Es todo

* * *

 **– dialogos -**

" _pensamientos"_

(BLA BLA) NOTAS DE AUTORA… PERO NO SERAN FRECUENTES.. SOLO SI LO VEO NECESARIO.

Cambio de escenario (aunque puede que no lo agregue porque lo vea innecesario o puede que lo agregue depende) **–o0o-….-o0o-**

¡NOTA!-: HISTORIA MODIFICADA EL 10 DE JUNIO DEL 2016...

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capitulo 1 Transportados**

Era el año 2020, en la ciudad de Londres, era un dia caluroso, ¿Por qué? Porque era verano, la mejor estación del año en el que las personas podían disfrutar de la convivencia con sus seres queridos, comer helados, vestir de manera fresca, entre otras cosas. Todas las personas que caminaban por el centro de Londres, haciendo compras, hiendo y viniendo del trabajo, escuelas, juntas, etc…. Parejas caminando muy tranquilos, muy acaramelados, tambien las típicas peleas entre parejas, sin embargo, no habían signos de que ese dia fuera a suceder algo fuera de lo común ni nada que fuera a perturbar la paz…. Excepto…

Una terrible explosión se habia provocado cerca del Big Ben, varias personas corrian despavoridas, una gran cantidad de humo se habia expandido impidiendo la visibilidad.

La policía anti terrorismo y la GUARDIA REAL iban directamente hacia donde se habia provocado la explosión para proteger a los ciudadanos expuestos al peligro.

Un caos se habia provocado, varios policías escoltaban a cualquier civil que se encontrara dentro de la zona de riesgo, la cual era de un radio d metros aproximadamente (perdón por lo matemático, es que no se como expresarlo, si estoy mal, nada mas corríjanme para saber a futuro cual es la expresión correcta gracias.)

En una camioneta blindada que iba en dirección hacia la zona de la explosion se encontraban un grupo de 3 personas con unos chalecos y con sus armas de todo tipo, asi omo sus dagas preparadas.

 **\- Debes estar preparada en todo momento -** hablaba un hombre que manejaba dihca camioneta

 **\- Descuida -** dijo una joven de 22 años, castaña, ojos caramelo, vestida con botas de combate negras, pantalon de mezclilla azul oscuro, playera tipo polo color entre negro y gris, vestia por encima de la ropa un chaleco verde que decía S.T.A.R.S. Llevaba una mochila cargando en su espalda, dos estucheras donde llevaba al parecer dos espadas de esgrima y una pistolera en su cinturon.

El trayecto fue algo largo, pero a tiempo llegaron para ayudar de inmediato a algunas personas que estaban a punto de ser aplastadas por una gran cantidad de escombros. Pareciera que les hubieran puesto propulsores, pues llegaron rápido a salvar a algunos civiles.

 **\- Bien, ire al lugar de donde vino la explosion**

 **\- Julieta, es mejor que vayamos contigo -** dijo uno de los agentes que estaba de copiloto

 **\- No... ustedes mejor evacuan a los civiles, yo ire, es mas facil poder cubrir terreno**

 **\- Pediremos refuerzos**

 **\- Bien**

Julieta al bajar de la camioneta blindada, salio rapido al lugar de Londres donde se habia dado la primera gran explosion.

Corria toda apresurada ya que debia de llegar para prevenir una tragedia más fuerte.

Mientras corría, podia ver como muchas personas corrian en sentido contrario a donde Juli iba, entonces estaba en buen camino, por lo que no podia perder tiempo y apresurar el paso.

Al llegar al lugar de donde provino la explosion pudo notar que habia demasiado humo, la visibilidad era muy dificil, pero debía lograrlo, no por nada le habia entrenado duro, hasta recuerda que ella le habia pedido muchas veces que le siguiera entrenando ya que no quería quedarse atrás.

Julieta preparo su beretta y comenzo a caminar despacio, solo escuchando a lo lejos sirenas de ambulancias, patrullas y de bomberos y cerca de la zona de control en donde ella se encontraba.

Seguía caminando lentamente, en eso, se giró de golpe

 **\- ¡ESPERA! -** gritó una persona que estaba siendo apuntada por su beretta

El humo comenzo a disiparse y mostro tres figuras enfrente de Julieta. Julieta pudo ver a tres personas muy conocidas para ella, las tres chicas llevaban mochilas en su espalda. Se trataba de sus dos amigas y su...¡¿Hermanita?!

 **\- ¡AMANDA!¡RUBI!¡EMILY! -** menciono a las tres **\- ¡¿Que estan haciendo aquí?!¡¿QUE HACE AMANDA AQUI...?!**

 **\- Julieta tranquila -** le dijo Rubi **\- Nos encontrabamos de compras cuando vimos a Amanda saliendo de una tienda y nos acercamos a hablar.**

Amanda, era la hermanita de Julieta, de 14 años, rubia, cabello chino, ojos miel, estudiante de secundaria, vestida con un vestido azul, mezclilla y zapatos abiertos de piso. Rubi de 23 años, era pelirroja y ojos miel, es una compañera de trabajo de Juli, es experta en venenos y más o menos habilidosa en combate, pero menos que Julieta, vestida con pantalon de mezclilla, top blanco, una chamarra de mezclilla, botas cafes de combate... y Emily 19 años, trabaja como cantante y es diseñadora de modas, vestia con un short a la mitad de sus muslos, blusa de manga corta color rosa claro con la figura de una flor en el centro, zapatos abiertos y un sueter blanco de cierre.

Las chicas le empezaron a explicar a Juli que ellas se habian reunido cuando se vieron y habian empezado a platicar cuando se habia escuchado la explosion. Las tres chicas tuvieron unas pequeñas heridas por los escombros de la explosion, por lo que fueron a buscar un lugar de donde esconderse y que en donde estaban escondidas pudieron ver una sombra extraña, pues llevaba una capa.

Julieta les pregunto sobre esa sombra, si podian identificarla, pero las chicas dijeron que no.

Juli estaba tensa, esa sombra no le presagiaba nada bueno.

Antes de que algo más llegara a suceder, Julieta empujo a los tres chicas al suelo y al levantarse, saco su arma y lanzo un disparo en una direccion, pues Juli sintio como alguien habia lanzado un disparo en direccion a sus amigas y a su hermanita, por lo que estaba en posicion de combate lista para atacar.

 **\- Vaya... cuanto tiempo sin vernos... -** dijo una voz

Juli se empezo a dar cuenta de quien era la voz. El humo comenzo a diseminarse más y en eso, a lo lejos, se podia apreciar una silueta de alguien parado, observando en direccion donde se encontraba Juli, sus amigas y su hermana.

De entre las sombras salio la figura de un hombre, alto, vestido todo de negro. Así es, vestia ropa negra, guantes negros, una mascara negra tipo veneciana pero de aspecto tetrico y que evitaba que s ele pudiera ver su cabello o alguna peculiaridad en su cara u orejas.

 **\- Mask Black -** dijo Juli con un tono desafiante

 **\- Agente Vega -** el tono de voz en como Mask Black habia llamado a Juli no era buena señal **\- Así que decidiste al fin venir sola y darme la cara.**

Emily y Amanda, hasta donde sabian por parte de Juli y Rubi, aquel sujeto era de una organizacion desconocida, que hasta lo que la Interpol sabia.

El tal Mask Black estaba causandoles muchos problemas y siempre trabajaba con unos sujetos, los cuales terminaban hechos pure, pero solo Mask Black lograba escapar. A las chicas les daba miedo el tipo, pues no sabian que tan peligroso era para Rubi y para Juli.

 **\- Bueno, casi vino sola agente Vega, tuvo que llamar a su amiga la agente Scarlet**

 **\- Cierra la boca -** dijo Rubi molesta mientras le apuntaba con una magnum

 **\- Que agresividad**

 **\- Amanda, Emily -** dijo Juli en voz baja **\- Es mejor que se oculten -** dijo y con su mano derecha en la espalda, les indicaba a donde ir para no correr peligro.

Las dos chicas obedecieron y de inmediato fueron a buscar un escondite detras de un arbol.

Juli y Rubi estaban en posicion de combate, no podian darse el lujo de bajar la guardia y sobre todo ante Mask Black. Las dos vieron como Mask Black levanto la mano haciendo una señal y en eso, de varios puntos del lugar, salieron 6 hombres preparados con armas de todo tipo.

Amanda y Emily no supieron en que momento, pero solo pudieron observar una enorma cantidad de balas pasando de un lugar a otro, explosiones. Creian que todo iba a ser eterno, pero pudieron ver en un hueco detras del arbol en donde estaban que Juli y Rubi habian acabado con todos, el unico de pie era Mask Black.

Juli y Rubi le dijeron al enemigo que era mejor que se rindiera, ambas se encontraban rodeandolo en sentidos opuestos apuntandoles con sus armas.

Debian estar listas para todo. Rubi apuntaba con su arma a Mask Black, sin embargo, sintio como era empujada al suelo y la cosa fue que Juli la habia empujado o mejor dicho, tirado al suelo y de ahi derraparon a otro lugar, ademas de ser empujadas por una fuerza; ya que la primera no se habia dado cuenta de que otros 7 sujetos habian salido de las sombras y uno de ellos le apuntaba con un lanza granada, Juli habia lanzado un cuchillo a uno de ellos a la vez que habia jalado a su amiga.

La explosion fue tan fuerte que habia provocado otra nube de humo. Mask Black aprovecho la oportunidad y levanto la mano haciendo una señal.

Juli y Rubi escucharon unos gritos, el humo se disperso completamente y al ver de donde venian los gritos vieron que Amanda y Emily habian sido atrapadas por los hombres.

Ambas chicas estaban asustadas ya que les apuntaban con unos cuchillos muy filosos. Mask Black les dijo a ambas agentes que era mejor que se rindieran o que se fueran despidiendo de sus amigas. Rubi estaba más que echa una furia, mientras Juli tambien temblaba de enojo, ese tipo se atrevio a poner en peligro a Emily y a su hermanita Amanda, eso si que no, no iba a permitir que alguien les hiciera daño.

Mask Black, como adivinando que ambas agentes no se iban a rendir hiso otra señal y en eso, tanto Emily como Amanda habian gritado de dolor y es que los sujetos que las tenian presas, les habian movido el cuello de manera que ambas gritaron de dolor. Mask les dijo que esta vez no tendrian salida y que era mejor que se rindieran, pensando que su plan estaba saliendo bien. Dio la orden y dos tipos, con mascaras, se acercaban a Juli y Rubi dispuestos a matarlas.

Juli trató de acercarse a Emily y Amanda, pues disparo una bala a uno de los tipos que se acercaban a ellas, pero no pudo acercarse más pues vio que los otros tipos estaban lastimandolas más y si se movia de donde estaba, ambas chicas moririan.

Pero... de la nada, los dos tipos que tenian de prisioneras a Amanda y Emily cayeron al suelo, otros dos cayeron al suelo pues habian sido degollados.

Mask y los otros 3 se habian girado para ver que habia sucedido y se dieron cuenta de la presencia de una silueta donde estaba las chicas.

 **\- Maldito agente Sky -** dijo Mask Black

Quien habia liberado a las dos chicas fue un joven de unos 25 años, ojos negros, castaño, vestido con traje gris, botas de comabte negras y chaleco verde y las mismas letras en la espalda, iguales a ala Julieta.

 **\- Te tardaste Robert**

 **\- Tsk, siempre tengo que hacer tu trabajo Rubi**

 **\- Cierra la boca -** dijo Rubi bufando.

 **\- ¿Asi que creen que ha acabado? -** dijo Mask soltando una carcajada **\- ¡ATAQUENLOS!**

Los otros 3 tipos restantes tenian ametralladoras y estaban dispuestos a disparales, pero los disparos jamas llegaron. Mask se giro para ver que los tres tipos estaban en el suelo y al lado de ellos se encontraba un joven alto, cabello negro, ojos miel, vestia un traje negro, botas negras de combate y un chaleco verde, igual que Juli, Rubi y Robert.

Mask habia corrido en direccion al recien llegado para propinarle un golpe con una patada voladora, pero fue mandado a volar en direccion al Big Ben.

El impacto habia sido tan fuerte que habia provocado mas grietas en el gran reloj de Londres.

 **\- Asi que.. al fin se aparecio la "bala plateada" de la INterpol -** dijo Mask Black con tono de burla pero a la vez de enojo mientras salia de los escombros.

 **\- Christian Benett.**

 **\- Chris -** dijo Juli observando que se trataba de su amigo, compañero, jefe de los S.T.A.R.S, el mejor agente de toda la INterpol

 **\- ¿Estan bien? -** pregunto el mencionado en un tono tranquilo mientras seguia observando a Mask Black.

 **\- Si, gracias -** dijeron cada uno.

Mask Black empezo a carcajearse como un loco. Todos solo tenian expresiones de desagrado.

Hasta donde sabian, desde hace 5 años, en una mision que la INterpol habia encargado a un cierto numero de agentes, entre ellos, a los agentes STARS, los de la elite de la elite de la organizacion.

En aquella mision, se habian encontrado con el tipo junto a un grupo de 7 personas aproximadamente, todos tenian pasamontañas, pero el siempre llevaba una mascara.

Desde aquel entonces, en algunas misiones, casi siempre estaba involucrado Mask Black. El tipo parecia esconder muy bien para quien trabaja pues, la Interpol se le habia hecho más dificil poder descubrirlo.

Lo unico que sabian era que por extraño que pareciera, es que el tipo la traia contra Juli. Algunos de la INterpol, incluso algunos miembros de los STARS, se preguntaban del porque. UNos tenian sus teorias, pero aun asi no podian confirmar nada.

Mask Black salio de los escombros y se tocaba su antebrazo.

 **\- ¡ESTO NO HA ACABADO! –** dijo el tipo **\- ¡Esto es solo el comienzo!**

 **\- Claro que ha acabado-** dijo Robert

 **\- RINDETE MASK BLACK -** dijo Rubi

 **\- En nombre de la Interpol y los S.T.A.R.S, quedas detenido -** dijo Juli tambien apuntandole.

 **\- Entonces…. Prepárense para adentrarse a otra dimensión -** dijo con una sonrisa

 **\- ¿Que?**

 **\- ¿Otra dimensión?**

 **\- ¿De que hablas? –** dijo Julieta algo angustiada

 **\- Me refiero a que me pregunto como le harán para sobrevivir en un mundo algo.. diferente a lo que ustedes no conocen…pero yo si –** dijo Mask al final con una sonrisa **– Pero…. ¡ACABARÉ PRIMERO CONTIGO AGENTE JULIETA VEGA!**

Al decir aquellas palabras observaron que pateo muy fuerte a Julieta empujandole muy fuerte y haciendo que chocara contra el suelo. Aprovechando aquello, Mask iba a dispararle con el lanzallamas, pero Chris llego detras de el sin darle oportunidad de poder reaccionar y con una patada sencilla lo mando a "volar" hacia donde estaba el BIg Ben. Mask Black, toda la energia que le quedaba saco de entre su ropa una pequeña jeringa llamando la atencion de los S.T.A.R.S sin ssaber que era y despues, como ultimo recurso, que saco rápido una pequeña bolita negra y la lanzo al suelo a donde estaba Julieta, siendo alcanzada por Chris el cual llego con ella como protegiéndole como si el fuese un escudo

 **\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! –** dijo Rubi observando una luz que se desprendia de esa cosa negra, algo que no habían visto antes

Todo habia sido tan rapido pero perceptible para procesarlo... aunque fuera un poco. Una luz iluminó el lugar, envolviendo a Julieta y a sus amigos, desapareciendo del desastre provocado por la pelea….. pero tambien…. Envolviendo a Mask Black

¿Fue casualidad que Mask Black tambien fuera envuelto en la luz?

Ó... ¿FUE PLANEADO?..

* * *

 **-o0o-…-o0o-**

Todo estaba oscuro, silencioso... bueno, tal vez silencioso no era lo correcto, pues se escuchaba levemente el ruido de susurros.

Comenzaban a abrir los ojos lentamente.

Juli empezo a abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una habitacion blanca con muchas luces, se escuchaban ruidos mecanicos.

Los demas tambien hacian lo mismo. Todos se habian comenzado a sentar, se sentian en algo blandito

 **\- ¿Donde estamos? -** pregunto Rubi

 **\- ¿Que sucedio? -** pregutno Amanda

\- Es lo que quisieramos saber

Los 6 escucharon una voz desconocida. No hacia falta algo mas para saber que no era alguien que ellos conocieran

Robert se habia levantado de golpe y se habia puesto en guardia, Juli tambien se habia puesto en combate, a pesar de que se sintio algo mareada por levantarse de golpe.

Los demas se dieron cuenta mejor que efecivamente estaban en una haitacion blanca con muchas luces y maquinas, pero lo que vieron fue que estaban siendo apuntados con armas.

...CONTINUARÁ...

 **-.-.-.-..-.-.-.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.-.-.-.-.-..-.—**

Gracias por leer mi capitulo

Espero poder actualizar rápido

Algo corto el capitulo o como lo vean ustedes

Creo que ahora si hise bien el capitulo y espero haber empezado bien este fic

Espero que los próximos los pueda hacer mas largos o si son cortos, puedan tener coherencia y no se hagan confusos.

Espero muchos reviews, comentario positivos, negativos pero constructivos… no insultantes... si de plano no se entiende el capitulo, acepto los tomatasos.

Nos vemos en el capiulo 2

Próximamente Capítulo 2


	3. ¿Star Trek?

**Capitulo 2 ¿Star Trek?**

En una base espacial, se encontraba cientos y cientos de seres vivientes, no podemos decir personas porque la mayoría no eran humanos. Asi era, la mayoría tambien eran seres de otros planetas que tenían convivencia, relación con los humanos que siglos atrás habían logrado el viaje mas rápido que la luz y que establecieron contacto con la primera raza alienígena que conocieron: los Vulcanos

Volviendo a la historia.

En aquella gigantesca base espacial, se encontraban cientos de personas, entre ellos, cadetes, capitanes, comandantes, etc…etc..

Todos iban ajetreados debido a que debían de abordar ciertas naves para ir en una misión importante: auxiliar en un llamado de socorro del planeta Vulcano.

En la plataforma espacial, una chica de unos 23 años, cabello negro y largo a la altura de su cintura, que vestia un vestido-uniforme color rojo se encontraba caminando mientras discutia con alguien en particular.

 **\- A pesar de que demostre un trabajo excepcional, ¿No fui asignada a la Enteprise?**

 **\- Es para evitar el rumor de favoritismo –** le hablo un vulcano peculiar.

 **\- No, fui asignada a la Enteprise**

El vulcano reviso su Padd y checo los datos **\- Si es cierto teniente**

 **\- Gracias comandante**

En una nave en particular, una conocida como USS ENTERPRISE, se encontraba muchas personas entre ellas, ciertas personas que serian conocidas como el mejor equipo de exploración de toda la Flota y de toda la Federacion de Planetas Unidos.

En un lugar en especial de la Enterprise, para ser precisos, en un lugar conocido como Puente, se encontraban algunas personas que vestían uniforme azul, rojo y amarillo.

 **\- Atención a todo el mundo, les habla su capitán Pike, en estos momentos viajaremos a Vulcano –** dijo un hombre como entre unos 45 y 53 años aprox., cabello negro con ciertas canas, unos ojos café, vistiendo un uniforme color amarillo, pantalón negro y botas negras **\- ¿Esta todo preparado para el viaje señor Spock?**

 **\- Afirmativo capitán –** le contesto un vulcano que vestia uniforme azul, cabello negro y unos ojos de un color negro tan oscuro como un agujero negro, pero la mirada era inexpresiva, monótona y tranquila.

 **-Timonel, saquenos de la base**

 **\- A la orden capitán**

 **\- ¿Y el timonel Longsh? –** pregunto Pike observando detenidamente al nuevo timonel.

 **\- Tiene lombrices capitán**

 **\- Eres…**

 **\- Hikaru Sulu, señor –** hablo un joven de unos 23 años, cabello negro y ojos negros.

La nave ya había despegado de la base espacial, en estos momentos se encontraba volando a Warp para llegar a su destino

 **.- Muy bien –** empezó a hablar Pike y dirigiéndose a un joven rubio le empezó a llamar **\- ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba Alferez ? Cherok, Chevok…..**

 **\- Alferez Pavel Chekov siñor -** de una silla se habia girado un joven, muy joven dentro de todos los que estaban en la nave, era un chico rubio, de ojso azules y era de unos 15- 17 años.

 **\- Alférez Chekov, de la señal**

 **\- A la orden capitán –** dijo Chekov **\- Atincion todos de la Enterprise, a las 1200 horas del día de ayer se habían recibido avisos sobre una extraña nube de energía….. –** Chekov seguía hablando por el comunicador acerca de la misión que tenían, los registros que se habían recibido de extrañas anomalías en algunas zonas del sector beta y alfa de la galaxia.

Mientras en otro lugar de la nave, para ser precisos, en la enfermería, un joven rubio de unos 23 años y de hermosos ojos azules, habia abierto los ojos de la sorpresa, ese aviso que estaban dando, le hiso que sus "campanas" y "alertas" en su cerebro reaccionaran de inmediato, tratando de poder buscar a alguien en especial en la nave.

 **\- No puede ser, vamos a una trampa –** dijo el joven rubio y hermosos ojos azules mirando a quien le acompañaba, levantándose de golpe de la cama de la enfermería **– Debemos de advertirles.**

 **\- ¡JIM VUELVE! –** habló un hombre de unos 35 años, que vestia un uniforme azul, de cabello castaño y ojos negros.

* * *

 **o0o-….-o0o**

En el puente, seguían algunas personas haciendo su trabajo y recibiendo ordenes de su capitán, pero lo que ninguno esperaba era que de la nada una extraña luz y humo envolvió el lugar, Pike se habia levantado de la silla y Spock se habia acercado.

Todo el mundo estaba escuchando unas toses de donde habia aparecido el humo.

 **\- ¿Qué sucedió?-** dijo una voz femenina

Cuando el humo comenzó a dispersarse, todos pudieron presenciar algunas siluetas, entre ellas, habían unas siluetas femeninas.

 **\- ¿Dónde estamos? –** tosió una de las chicas.

 **\- Es lo que nosotros quisiéramos saber –** habló el capitán Pike mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Todos los presentes del Puente no podían apartar la vista de lo que tenían enfrente, pues tenían a un grupo de 6 personas que de la nada habían aparecido en una especie de rayo de luz en medio del puente.

Una chica mas pequeña que Chekov, de unos 13- 14 años rubia, cabello chino, ojos café chocolate, estudiante de secundaria, vestida con un vestido azul, mezclilla y zapatos abiertos de piso.

Una joven pelirroja y ojos azules, de unos 24 años vestida con pantalon de mezclilla, top blanco, una chamarra de mezclilla, botas cafes de combate.

Una joven como de la edad de Chekov, entre unos 17 a 19 años, cabello negro y ojos miel, vestia con un short a la mitad de sus muslos, blusa de manga corta color rosa claro con la figura de una flor en el centro, zapatos abiertos y un sueter blanco de cierre.

Un joven de unos 26 años, ojos negros, castaño, vestido con traje gris, botas de comabte negras y chaleco verde. De una mirada fría y misteriosa.

Un joven alto, más alto de 1.83, de unos 28-29 o 30 años muy guapo, atractivo, hermoso, cabello negro, ojos miel, vestia un traje negro, botas negras de combate y un chaleco verde. Se veía tranquilo

Y la última era una joven de unos 22 años, castaña, ojos verde-esmeralda, vestida con botas de combate negras, pantalon de mezclilla azul oscuro, playera tipo polo color entre negro y gris, vestia por encima de la ropa un chaleco verde que decía S.T.A.R.S.

El primero en reaccionar de los 6 extraños fue el joven de la mirada fría que por la forma en como se puso, resulta que estaba en posición ofensiva.

Esto puso en alerta a la mayoría de los presentes que no pudieron evitar tensarse.

 **\- No puede ser…. El capitán Pike-** un susurro captó la atención de todos los de la Enterprise

 **\- ¿Qué? –** fue lo único que dijo Juli sin poder evitar sorprenderse de lo que su hermanita habia dicho.

Era dificil de creo, pero si Amanda lo decía... no eran simples palabras.

 **\- ¿Cómo conoce al Capitan Pike? –** preguntó Spock comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaba la chica que habia dicho el nombre del capitán.

Por acto reflejo, vieron que alguien se movio rápido. Esto sorprendio a los presente debido a que vieron como la chica castaña se habia puesto delante de la chica rubia, sorprendiendo al comandante Spock y a Pike.

Pero la voz amenazante de alguien más hiso que tambien Spock parara su andar **– Atrevete a acercártele y no sales vivo de esto.**

 **\- Relajate –** hablo el joven azabache con voz tranquila

 **\- Amanda** – llamo Juli captando un poco la atención de alguien con orejas puntiagudas por el nombre **\- ¿Estas segura?**

 **\- Si Juli, estoy completamente segura –** le dijo su hermanita a Juli aun estando detrás de su hermana.

Los demás miembros de S.T.A.R.S no sabían de que hablaban ambas hermanas, pero Chris se daba una idea de a lo que se referían amba chicas, quizás podia ser alguna clase de error, pero.. Juli jamás le hubiese preguntado a Amanda, de no ser cierto.

 **\- ¿Se podría saber a que se refieren señoritas? –** pregunto Pike parado enfrente de ambas chicas mientras que atrás la pelirroja estaba protegiendo a la chica de cabello negro (azabache) y el otro chico castaño se veía con una miraa fría, siendo controlado por el joven azabache.

 **\- Bueno…. Es que… -** empezó a decir la rubia **\- No nos creerían si se los dijéramos**

 **\- Inténtelo**

Amanda no sabia que decir, pero su hermana mayor se le adelanto

– **Nosotros 6 somos de otro mundo, somos de un mundo en el que ustedes no existen, solo son personajes de una historia de ficción conocida como Star Trek-** ante aquel nombre, todos los presentes se sorprendieron mucho **\- Conocemos sobre la flota, la Enterprise, la federación, los vulcanos…..–** Juli seguía relatando ciertas cosas, aunque no supiera mucho de esa serie tanto como su hermanita Amanda, captando la atención de todos y haciendo que Spock levantara ambas cejas **– Pero también, la razón por la que nos encontramos aquí es debido a que…**

 **\- Juli -** llamo Robert a su amiga **\- No tenemos necesidad mentir, pero tampoco tenemos porque darles explicación alguna de nuestra presencia y situación**

 **\- De hecho, dado que ustedes son intrusos en esta nave, se encuentra en la situación de aclarar toda información que se nos deba proporcionar**

 **\- No lo creo puntiagudo –** le dijo Robert casi escupiendo veneno.

Spock solo levanto sus cejas por el comentario aspero y grotesco, por parte de ese joven.

 **\- Deja de actuar como un adolescente Robert**

 **\- Tsk, no deberías estar en mi contra**

 **\- Robert, el joven tiene razón, al igual que el capitan –** empezó a hablar Chris **\- Dado que nosotros somos los intrusos, estamos obligados a dar explicación alguna sobre nuestra situación.**

 **\- Eres demasiado confiado**

 **\- No es eso –** empezó a decir Chris **\- Pero aquí ninguno de ellos parece tener relación alguna con ELLOS…..**

 **\- ….Además, tampoco parecen malas personas –** concluyo Juli llamando la atención de los presentes.

Esos dos últimos, al parecer, entre ese grupo de 6 personas, parecían tener mas autoridad.

Los miembros de los S.T.A.R.S estaban sorpendidos, es decir, entonces…. La cosa extraña que Mask Black les habia lanzado, como dijo, realmente los habia mandado a otra dimensión, a otro mundo. Era dificil de creer, aunque no imposible. Por otra parte, tenia mucho sentido si Juli y Amanda sabían cosas que ellos no, habían escuchado por parte de Juli que ella les comentaba que su hermanita era fanatica de una serie de ciencia ficción y obvio, Juli de cierta forma sabia sobre ello pero por la primera reaccion, parecía que Juli obvio que no reconocio a ninguno de ellos cuando se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de aquellas personas y … extraterrestres.

Robert no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pero lo unico que hiso fue apretar los puños

Al terminar el relato, ninguno de los presentes en el puente podia dar crédito a lo que habían escuchado, era como sacado de una película, las películas que hace dos siglos o siglo y medio habían dejado de existir. Ya nadie hacia las famosas películas.

 **\- Entonces…. Ustedes nos estan diciendo que vienen de otro tiempo y otro mundo –** seguía diciendo Pike **\- Pero que en ese mundo de ustedes, nosotros no existimos**

 **\- Bueno…. Como tal no es que no existan, sus actores, las personas que los interpretan si existen, pero los personajes, este mundo sobre la flota y cualquier cosa relacionada a ella, no existe, es solo ficción –** dijo Amanda no muy convencida de que les fueran a creer aquello **– La verdad, es que no espebamos que ustedes de verdad existieran, sin ofender**

 **\- Señor –** empezó a hablar Juli **\- Estamos conscientes que lo que le dijimos no es lógicamente posible, pero jamás bromearíamos con algo como esto y no lo diríamos a menos que fuera verdad.**

 **\- ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos estan mintiendo? -** pregunto uno de los oficiales

 **\- ¿No será a caso una broma? –** dijo otro oficial.

 **\- ¿Algunos de ustedes ve que tengamos cara de chiste o de querer bromear? –** dijo Robert con un tono totalmente agresivo y casi escupiendo veneno.

Ante el comentario violento del castaño, algunos solo dieron un respingo del susto.

 **\- Pero entonces…. ¿No estaría mejor que nos dieran alguna prueba de que nos estan diciendo la verdad? Algo que reafirmen sus palabras –** sugirió Sulu.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir o hacer algo, un ruido estruendoso y explosivo sono por todo el puente y es que humo se encontraban volando al lado del rostro de Sulu, le cual se encontraba ligeramente nervioso.

Y eso fue debido a que el joven castaño y de mirada fría se encontraba observando en dirección en donde estaba el pobre Timonel, que ni culpa tenia del mal genio de ese tipo.

Lo que sorprendio a los de la Enterprise fue que ese joven, como escucharon, de nombre Robert, se encontraba sosteniendo en su mano izquierda un arma…esperen ¿Arma?

Si, era un arma, pero no cualquier, arma, para ellos, era un arma que solo se veía en los museos ¡UN ARMA DE FUEGO, COMO SE LLAMABAN EN EL SIGLO XXI, UN ARMA CON MUNICIONES!

Esto, a pesar del susto, saco de su trance de manera rápido a Sulu el cual al ver la municion disparada e dirección hacia el (obvio, rosandolo) solo podia abrir los ojos de sorpresa.

Era increíble, entonces, si tenían un arma del siglo xxi, entonces… ellos… de verdad…

 **\- No tenias porque recurrir a eso –** le regaño Rubi.

 **\- Querían pruebas, les ofrecimos las pruebas en vivo y a color –** dijo Robert.

 **\- Inc.. increíble –** decía Sulu sorprendido.

 **\- Fascinante –** fue lo unico que dijo Spock al ver el proyectil que salio disparado de esa antigua arma humana.

 **\- Aunque Robert no tenia porque haber recurrido a eso, creo que quizás.. ¿Eso ayude? –** pregunto Emily dudosa

 **\- Señor, creo que me parecería correcto ver sus recuerdos para saber si nos estan diciendo la verdad, solo para confirmar lo que nos dijeron.**

 **\- ¿Leernos la mente? –** hablo Emily, por primera vez

 **\- En un termino sencillo, si, es una fusión mental que me permitirá viajar a través de sus recuerdos, aunque puede ser agotador**

 **\- Que es lo que planeas duende…. –** dijo Robert poniéndose mas a la defensiva estando de frente con Spock.

 **\- Robert, tranquilo –** dijo la castaña captando la atención de **todos - Yo confio en el –** dijo Juli sorprendio a muchos.

No todos los dias se encuentran a cualquier ser viviente que confie en ellos a la primera, aunque podría ser que solo ella, la rubia y el azabache eran los únicos o los primeros.

 **\- Pero entonces, usted deberá de hacer esa "fusión" SOLO conmigo**

 **\- Juli… -** tanto Emily como Amanda y Rubi si estaban preocupadas por su amiga.

 **\- Confíen en ella-** fue la ultima palabra de Chris, haciendo que los demás ya no replicaran.

De verdad, ese joven azabache era el que los dirigía y daba las ordenes, como su superior.

Spock se acero a Juli y acerco sus manos para hacer el contacto físico y hacer la fusión mental.

Empezó a explorar todo, buscando lo que la joven les habia dicho.

Al terminar, Spock se separo de la castaña, pero se sentía extraño, la sensación que le provoco el explorar su mente, era fascinante

 **\- Fascinante –** dijo Spock

Juli al separarse, se sintió extraña, se sintió levemente mareada, pero una mano la sostuvo y al ver quien era solo **sonrio – Gracias**

 **\- De nada -** fue Chris quien le ayudo

Sus amigos, tratando de evitar que Robert se pusiera de nuevo violento, preguntaron que fue lo que le habia sucedido a su amiga, por lo que Spock explico lo de la fusión, que puede hacer que alguien que no este acostumbrado sufra agotamiento mental y físico.

Pero a Spock le intrigo que esa chica, esa humana no se hubiese desmayado, era normal que se sintiera cansada, pero en ningun momento mostro debilidad ni cansancio, como si ya hubiese estado acostumbrada, pero además, al parecer, el unico que se habia dado cuenta de que aquella chica se habia puesto levemente mareada antes de que la sostuviera era aquel joven de cabello negro y unos ojos iguales a la miel de la Tierra.

 **\- Lo que nos han dicho capitán es cierto, pude ver a través de sus recuerdos que ellos son agentes de una organización de la Tierra del mundo y siglo del que ellos provienen, una organización conocida como la Interpol y ellos son de un escuadron conocido como S.T.A.R.S y se encontraban en una misión cuando fueron transportados.**

 **\- ¿Una misión? –** pregunto Sulu

 **\- Bueno, como podrán ver en nuestros chalecos –** empezó a hablar Rubi **\- Somos de una extensión, como dijo el duende –** sacando una arqueamiento de ceja por el **mencionado - Que nosotros somos agentes de la Interpol, somos de un equipo llamado S.T.A.R.S, nosotros nos encargamos de misiones sobre terrorismo, crímenes a gran escala para reducir la explicación.**

 **\- Eso quiere decir que son como policías –** dijo Chekov sorprendido.

 **\- En términos coloquiales… si –** dijo Juli con una sonrisa.

 **\- Pero de rangos por encima de lo normal –** corrigio Robert

Rubi solo suspiro

 **\- Veo que no nos mintieron –** dijo Pike captando la atención de los S.T.A.R.S **\- Creo que dada las circunstacias, estaría bien que ustedes se presentaran**

 **\- Pues….**

Antes de que algo más sucediera, un ruido capto la atención de todos

 **\- ¡JIM VUELVE! –** era la voz de un hombre que se escuchaba muy estresado.

 **\- ¡KIRK! –** era la voz de una mujer

En el Puente, acababan de llegar tres personas, dos con uniforme, por lo que pudieron deducir los S.T.A.R.S y uno vestido muy despreocupadamente.

Pike actuo autoritariamente exigiendo que hacia "Kirk" en el lugar.

Se estaba dando una discusión, pero antes de que Jim pudiese decir algo más se dio cuenta de nuevas presencias que vestían ropas diferentes a la Flota. McCoy, al darse cuenta de su silencio tambien fue a buscar con la mirada el objeto de su atención y se dio cuenta de lo msimo, lo mismo sucedió con Uhura.

Los tres recién llegados preguntaron que sucedia, por lo que en corto, poniéndolos al corriente, les contestaron todo lo que habia sucedido en el puente hace solo 10.5 minutos (explicación por parte de Spock, claro). Lo que hiso que los tres recién llegados se sorprendieran.

 **\- Asi que….. ellos vienen de ¿Otro mundo? –** dijo Jim algo incrédulo por lo que le habían contado.

 **\- ¿Esperan a que nos creamos eso? –** dijo Bones exceptico por la historia, era dificil creer eso.

- **El señor Spock confirmo su historia a través de la fusión –** dijo Pike

 **\- Estaban por presentarse cuando ustedes tres llegaron –** les dijeron a los tres presentes. Aunque fue el señor Sulu quien les dijo eso.

JIm volteo y se dio cuenta de la presencia de las chicas que estaban con aquellos hombres, por lo cual sonrio en forma seductora.

 **\- Hola~señoritas –** dijo Jim, comenzando con su puse de DON JUAN con voz seductora **– Mucho gusto, soy James Kirk, encantado.**

Rubi solo rodo los ojos, Emily no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente y Juli…

 **\- Jim… quieres dejar de hacer eso –** dijo Bones viendo a su amigo como apenas veía a cualquier mujer que se le cruzara y empezaba con sus coqueteos.

 **\- Eres todo un caso Kirk –** dijo Uhura rodando los ojos.

Robert se molesto por la actitud petulante del mocoso (aunque se viera dos años menor que el), pero la actitud de su amiga Juli, hiso que todo el mundo quedara en silencio.

 **\- Mujeriego pedófilo pervertido –** dijo Juli con una ligera mueca

 **\- ¿Ah? –** fue lo unico que pudo decir Jim, estaba shokeado.

 **\- Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi hermana –** dijo Juli con tono de voz fuerte y firme, sin gritar mientras todos veian que la famosa hermana era la chica rubia que estaba siendo protegida detrás del cuerpo de la castaña **\- ¡TIENE 14 AÑOS! Espero que mantengas tus garras alejadas de mi hermanita y espero no verte merodeando cerca de ella –** sentencio

Todo quedo en un silencio que nadie pudo romper.

Es decir, que la joven castaña, numero uno no entendio el ligueo hacia ella sino que lo entendio hacia su hermana y numero dos: habia LLAMADO A JAMES T. KIRK PEDOFILO PERVERTIDO (omitiendo lo mujeriego que todo el mundo ya conoce)

El silencio reino.

Pero de repente una enorme carcajada resonó por todo el puente y es que era de esas pocas veces que se podia ver al Dr. McCoy reírse asi, pero la cuestión, hasta eso, era que no era una risa tranquila, era en forma de burla. El mencionado le empezó a decir, ya mas tranquilo, a Jim que se esperaba lo mujeriego, pero nunca creyó que fuera un pervertido. Aunque en su interior, lo de pedófilo no le gusto, el tiene una hija y no le gustaria que alguien mayor a ella (quien tiene solo 4 años) se fijara en ella, pero eso es otra historia.

Este comentario no le hiso ninguna gracia a Jim, el cual fruncio el ceño y tuvo una mueca de disgusto. Era cierto que era mujeriego, pero NO un pervertido ¡mucho menos pedófilo!

Robert, en cambio, sacó una sonrisa CINICA, lo que hiso que algunos se tensaran, ya que se sujeto al sonreir asi, daba miedo.

Antes de que algo mas pudiera continuar escucharon un fuerte quejido de dolor

Al ver de donde venia, vieron que se trataba de la hermana de la joven castaña que habia llamado pervertido mujerigo pedófilo al mujeriego empedermino de toda la Flota estelar.

 **\- ¿Estas bien? –** pregunto Rubi a Amanda

 **\- No ... es que….Mask me lastimo, me duele mucho el cuello**

 **\- ¡GAAHGGhhh! –** se quejo Emily ya que a ella tambien le dolia un brazo y un poco su cuello.

Los demás de los S.T.A.R.S se preocuparon por sus amigas.

 **\- ¿Estan adoloridas sus amigas? –** pregunto preocupado el Alferez al ver a aquellas chicas quejándose, pero al ver a la chica de cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos miel (Emily) se habia preocupado más.

 **\- No, estan brincando de la felicidad, por eso puedes ver sus rostros felices**

 **\- ¡ROBERT!**

Rubi reclamó por el sarcasmo de su amigo. Este solo se giro a otro lado.

Empezo a dar la orden Pike **\- Dr. McCoy, sería conveniente que llevara a las señoritas….**

 **\- Emily…. –** dijo la azabache

 **\- Amanda –** dijo la hermanita de la castaña que se habia sometido a la fusión de Spock

 **\- A las señoritas Amanda y Emily a la enfermería para que les hagan un chequeo medico y de ser posible, curar sus heridas.**

McCoy se estaba retirando con las chicas que le habían indicado encargarse de curar, pero fue detenido por una voz.

 **\- Gracias capitán Pike y Dr. McCoy, gracias y por favor, le encargó mucho a ambas. –** sonrio Juli de manera dulce y sincera.

Algunos no supieron porque (entiéndase Jim, Spock, MCcoy y Pike), pero aquella sonrisa… habían sentido como si algo dentro de ellos se les hubiese iluminado algo (bueno, el segundo solo sintió una extraña sensación que su parte humana le estaba tratando de dar a entende, aunque sin saber que era)

Despues de que McCoy se habia ido, solo se encontraban los 4 miembros de los S.T.A.R.S y los demás de la Enterprise

 **\- Supongo que despues de las interrupciones, tal vez nos podamos presentarnos –** empezó a hablar Rubi **\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Rubi.**

 **\- Quizás sería mejor si se presentaran de manera formal –** dijo Spock

 **\- Bueno –** empezó a hablar la pelirroja **\- Soy Rubi Scarlet**

 **\- El gruñon como ya saben, es nuestro amigo –** la mencionada le dio un codazo a Robert el cual solo el miro feo pero ella lo ignoro olímpicamente para que se presentara y mostrara educación.

 **\- Robert Starling –** dijo secamente el mencionado y con un tono de voz rudo.

 **\- No le hagan caso, es algo sarcástico, arisco, hostil, pero es buena persona en el fondo –** dijo Chris de forma tranquila

Robert solo fulmino con la mirada a Chris mientras este solo estaba con rostro tranquilo

 **\- Muy en el fondo –** concluyo Rubi con una sonrisa mientras recibia mala mirada de Robert.

 **\- Un placer, mi nombre es Christian Bennett –** saludo Chris de forma tranquila y cortes mientras hacia una ligera reverencia (moviendo levemente el torso, casi imperceptible, pero que indicaba señal de reverencia)

Esa acción hiso que la mayoría o casi todas las mujeres que estaban en el puente no pudieran reprimir un sonrojo en sus mejillas por las cortesía, galanura, sensualidad que emanaba ese joven llamado Christian.

 **\- Mucho gusto, me llamo Julieta Vega, pero pueden llamarme Juli si gustan –** dijo Juli con una sonrisa

* * *

 **-o0o-….-o0o-**

En la enfermería

 **\- Con esto estarán bien –** les dijo McCoy terminando de haberles curado lo dolores

 **\- Gracias –** ambas agradecieron

 **\- Aun me cuesta trabajo creer que ustedes vienen de un mundo donde nosotros nos existimos y somos de un mundo ficticio –** decia Bones mientras seguía haciéndoles análisis a las chicas para revisar signos vitales.

 **\- Pero es verdad –** dijo Emily.

 **\- Soy Leonard, Leonard McCoy**

 **\- Mucho gusto, yo soy Emily Suarez**

 **\- Y yo soy Amanda Vega**

 **\- Entonces ustedes…. Tambien son policías**

 **\- Bueno, de hecho, es agente y no, nosotras no, solo mi hermana y los demás –** dijo Amanda

 **\- Tu hermana ¿Es la castaña?**

 **\- Si –** dijo Amanda con una sonrisa **– Juli es fabulosa.**

A McCoy le parecio encantadora la rubia, Amanda, en cuanto a personalidad, le recordaba a su hija Joanna

Asi que la castaña se llamaba Juli, diminutivo de Julieta, un nombre bonito en su opinión y adorable.

 **\- ¿Puedo llamarle solo McCoy omitiendo el señor? -** pregunto algo dudosa y apenada Amanda.

 **\- Pueden llamarme Leonard -** dijo Bones relajando a ambas chicas

 **\- Gracias -** dijeron ambas, sacando una ligera y casi imperceptible sonrisa en nuestro doctor gruñon.

McCoy seguía conversando con aquellas chicas, sobre todo con Amanda. McCoy tenia curiosidad y era del porque sabían tanto sobre la flota y del porque todos ellos en "su mundo" eran de un mundo de ficción en el mundo de aquellas niñas

Amanda que era la mejor conocedora le explico todo de cabo a rabo, cada detalle, cada cosa que sirviera que pudiera dar a entender que tan bien sabían sobre el mundo de Star Trek que sabían solo lo superficial quelas películas del siglo XX habían mostrado, asi como las historietas que habían hecho y un poco de la nueva versión de las películas.

 **\- ¡Espera un segundo! –** grito McCoy al haber escuchado todo el relato de Amanda **\- ¡Quieres decir que eso… va a su….suceder!**

 **\- Bueno…. Es que no estoy muy segura si suceda en realidad, en la película el planeta es destruido, pero la nueva versión, pero no teníamos idea de que este mundo de verdad existiera, por lo que no se si los sucesos van a tener un giro diferente –** decia Amanda con un rostro preocupado, ya que no sabia que es lo que podia llegar a suceder.

En eso, escucharon una alarma. Amanda reconocio ese ruido, cosa que le preocupo y Bones lo notó.

 **\- No puede ser….. –** dijo Amanda no creyendo lo que oia y veía, creyendo que jamas estaría viviendo ESO **\- De verdad…. Esta sucediendo**

 **\- ¿De que hablas? –** pregunto McCoy esperando que, por lo que Amanda le relato, de verdad no fuera lo que su presentimiento le estaba diciendo.

 **\- La alerta roja, el brusco impacto…..**

 **\- ¿Estas segura Amanda? –** pregunto Emily al imaginarse mas o menos a lo que se referia Amanda

 **\- Si….. bueno…. En la película eso sucedió, pero como dije antes, no se que es lo que vaya a cambiar**

 **\- Esto no puede estar pasando –** dijo McCoy aun sin poder creérselo

Un fuerte impacto volvió a sentirse.

 **\- ¡TENEMOS QUE AVISARLES! –** grito Amanda saltando de golpe de la cama de la enfermería y saliendo a toda velocidad de la enfermería **\- ¡ES UNA TRAMPA!**

 **\- ¡AMANDA VUELVE! –** dijo Emily preocupada mientras sentía los bruscos movimientos de aquella nave que se movia con violencia.

 **\- ¡AMANDA, EMILY, REGRESEN, ES PELIGROSO! –** dijo McCoy precoupado por la salud de las niñas y del porque a donde se estaba imaginando que querían ir.

* * *

 **-o0o-….-o0o-**

 **\- Mucho gusto, me llamo Julieta Vega, pero pueden llamarme Juli si gustan –** dijo Juli con una sonrisa

 **\- ¿Cómo fue que terminaron "aquí"?** – dijo Jim, volviendo a un tono mas neutro, haciendo énfasis en el aquí, refiriéndose al mundo, a esa dimensión diferente de la de ellos.

Juli les empezó a explicar todo lo de su misión, de principio a fin. Todo el mundo prestaba atención a lo que la joven agente les estaba diciendo.

 **\- Entonces un sujeto que se hace llamar Mask Black amenaza su mundo con ponerlo de cabeza –** dijo Sulu como para tratar de resumir lo que habían escuchado.

 **\- No es lógico, ¿Cómo podría ser posible que un humano pudiera poner a todo un planeta al revés, dado que eso es astronómicamente impo…. –** estaba por seguir hablando Spock, pero fue callado por Juli

 **\- Señor Spock, es metaforico** – dijo Juli con una risa de ver que Spock lo tomaba muy literal.

 **\- Pero si, ese es el problema –** dijo Rubi **– Al muy maldito, lo habíamos tenido acorralado para que nos revelara sobre la organización para la que trabaja, pero nos tomo por sorpresa el hecho de que nos mando a otro mundo.**

 **\- Es decir que los mando aquí -** dijo Pike

 **\- Efectivamente –** dijo Rubi

 **\- Pero se tendría que ser idiota como para no saber que solo son unos simples peones –** decía Robert arisco en al conversación **\- Se podrían considerar "conejillos de indias" o "chivos expiatorios" para estar haciendo "exploraciones" y conocer por donde se mueve el enemigo**

 **\- Por lo que podemos escuchar de ustedes, ese enemigo que tienen los envio a este mundo –** dijo Jim aclarada la situación

 **\- Si, eso fue lo que sucedió –** dijo Juli.

 **\- A todo esto –** empezó a hablar Pike **\- ¡KIRK! No estas libre de esto ¿Qué rayos haces aquí en la Enterprise?**

 **\- Capitan Pike, no sería nada agradable cortar estos momentos de convivencia, pero no estaría aquí si no fuera necesario**

 **\- El señor Kirk no tiene autorización para estar aquí –** Empezo a hablar Spock

Pero Jim le empezó a cuestionar con razones acertadas **\- Capitan Pike, esto es de suma importancia…..**

 **\- El reglamento de la Flota especifica que no puede estar….**

 **\- Oh claro…. Su bendito protocolo**

 **\- Estoy autorizado para desalojarlo del lugar…..**

 **\- ¡INTENTELO, ESTE KIRK ESTA TRATANDO DE SALVARLE EL PELLEJO!**

 **\- Esta tratando de sabotear esta misión…**

 **\- No es una misión de rescate, es un ataque –** concluyó Jim

 **\- Basados en que hechos**

Jim trataba de respirar profundo y comenzó a explicar el motivo de todo. De las extrañas señales que habían estado apareciendo en diferenres partes del sector de la galaxia, las zonas afectadas de los Klingon, las fallidas transmisiones de ayuda de otras naves.

Los S.T.A.R.S no pudieron evitar sorprenderse por lo estaban escuchando. Al parecer ellos no eran los únicos que se encontraban en una misión, al parecer, en ese mundo donde SI existe la famosa Enterprise y Flota Estelar, también se encontraban en una situación muy complicada.

 **\- No puedo distinguir entre la romulana y la vulcana –** decia un oficial de comunicación

 **\- Teniente, ¿Sabe romulano? –** pregunto Pike acercándose a Uhura.

 **\- Uhura señor, los tres dialectos**

 **\- Uhura, releve al teniente**

 **\- Si.. si señor –** dijo Uhura dirigiéndose la lugar y sustituyendo a aquel oficial

 **\- Informe de avance –** ordeno Pike

 **\- Señor, no recibo frecuencia romulana o vulcana – d** ecia Uhura tratando de buscar algun mensaje.

 **\- Señor, recibimos el mensaje de la llegada, pero perdimos contacto con las demás naves –** decia otra oficial de uniforme rojo.

 **\- Es porque estan bajo ataque –** dijo Jim como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo y de forma seria.

 **\- Escudos arriba, alerta roja –** ordeno Pike volviendo a la silla del capitan

La alerta empezó a sonar. Los de la Enteprise y los S.T.A.R.S se encontraban observando hacia el ventanal, esperando a llegar al destino.

 **\- Arribando a Vulcano en 3…2…1.. –** decia la cuenta regresiva Sulu.

En el momento de llegar tuvieron que hacer primero una primera maniobra evasiva ya que habían muchos escombros.

Lo que tenían enfrente de ellos no era una escena muy placentera, era un cementerio de trozos de las otras USS que habia arribado a Vulcano mucho antes que ellos, todas estaban destrozadas, no habia quedado nada, sus otros compañeros de esas naves habían sido aniquilados.

Los S.T.A.R.S. no podían dejar de sorprenderse, el lugar parecía un campo de batalla, pero ese campo de batalla pareciera que aquellos trozos de naves, de las que habían llegado, no hubieran durado ni 10 minutos en la batalla.

La nave seguía su curso evadiendo muchos escombros de las otras naves. Cuando evadieron el ultimo escombro lo que todos tenían ante ellos era demasiado sorprendente.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una enorme, gigantesca nave negra, cerca del planeta Vulcano.

En el momento en que estuvieron en lo que seria el campo visual de esa gigantesca nave, esa nave comenzó a dispararles, por lo que tuvieron que usar muchas maniobras evasivas para evitar esos fuertes impactos de ataques.

Seguían esquivando los ataques hasta que un oficial del Puente informo al capitán que estaban recibiendo un llamado, por lo que el capitán pidió el llamado

 **\- Hola –** era un ser extraño (para los S.T.A.R.S) era casi igual que el vulcano llamado Spock, pero se veía diferente. Ni siquiera Juli sabia quienes eran ellos y eso que su hermana siempre le hablaba de la serie Star Trek.

 **\- Habla el capitán Pike ¿con quien me comunico?**

 **\- Habla Nero, capitán de la Narada**

 **\- Le ha declarado la guerra a la Flota, si se rinden, arreglaremos un encuentro de paz con los romulanos….**

 **\- No hablo en nombre del imperio –** dijo Nero **– Estamos separados, igual que su vulcano que los acompaña, Spock**

 **\- Perdone pero no nos conocemos -** dijo Spock intrigado por el hecho de que ese vulcano le conociera.

 **\- No aun Spock –** dijo Nero **\- Escuchen, el sufrimiento recibirán dentro de poco no se compara con lo que nos causo**

 **\- ¿De que esta hablando? –** dijo Pike

 **\- ¿Y ese payaso quien es? –** pregunto Rubi.

 **\- No saben quienes somos? –** pregunto Nero viendo a aquellos humanos, que al parecer, vestían muy diferente de la Flota.

 **\- Creo que no estaríamos preguntando de saberlo –** dijo Robert casi escupiendo veneno como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo

 **\- Para ser simples humanos, tienen agallas**

 **\- ¿Que es lo que quiere? –** dijo Rubi

Nero, viendo a aquella humana solo se limito a contestar

 **\- Sencillo –** dijo Nero para luego dirigirse al capitán de la Enterprise **\- capitán Pike, vendrá a la Narada, SOLO, a negociar un acuerdo –** dijo Nero para luego apagar la transmisión

El silencio reino y la alerta roja se puso en lo máxima

...CONTINUARÁ...

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **.-.-.-.-**

Bueno, que tal el capitulo…..

Espero poder seguir con las continuaciones….

No porque no actualice con regularidad quiera decir que por eso no voy a seguir con la historia, es que necesito que la imaginación me venga para hacer una buena historia

Según Word, 5836 palabras son las que escribi o creo que 5845 aprox., ya no recuerdo pero es lo mas cercano que recuedo de la cifra, supongo qye restando algunas de las aclaraciones, serian 5763 - 5780 palabras aprox.

 **Próximamente Capítulo 3 Sabotajes, Evacuaciones y más Vulcanos**


	4. Evacuaciones, Sabotajes y Mas Vulcanos

**Capítulo 3 Sabotajes, Evacuaciones y más Vulcanos**

La transmisión habia acabado y el silencio habia reinado en el Puente

Pike se levanto de la silla del capitan

 **\- Capitan, es una misión suicida –** decia Jim tratando de convencer a Pike.

 **\- Tiene razón capitán, ir alla no es la opción mas lógica –** decia Spock con su tono de voz monótono, pero con cierto matiz de persuacion (aunque tal vez no sea la palabra que un vulcano use, pero un humano si)

 **\- La diplomacia no servirá de nada con ellos –** decía Jim mas serio por el hecho de que Pike se fuera a esa misión suicida.

Los S.T.A.R.S solo podían seguir viendo como se encontraban en una encrucijada. Aunque no tenían idea de quienes eran eso de romulanos…. Eso sonaba a Roma ¿A caso esa especia extraterrestre escucho sobre Romanos de la Tierra? Era curioso.

Los S.T.A.R.S. se dieron cuenta de que Pike hiso una señal con la mano para captar la atención de todos en el Puente

 **\- Escuchen, necesito a personas que me acompañen, experimentados en comb….. –** antes de poder decir algo más, Pike fue interrumpido por un grito y a todos en el Puente les llamo la atención.

 **\- ¡ESPEREN!**

Todos los presentes en el Puente voltearon a ver de donde había provenido aquel grito. Cuando se dieron cuenta, era aquella chica rubia, de la que sabían que era hermana de la joven castaña, la agente Julieta Vega.

 **\- AMANDA, EMILY ¡¿QUÉ ESTAN HACIENDO AQUÍ?! –** Rubi estaba molesta con sus amigas y es que se suponía que sus amigas debían de estar en cuidados intensivos por las heridas que Mask Black les habia provocado

 **\- ¡NIÑAS, SOY MÉDICO, NO CORREDOR DE MARATÓN! –** era la voz del jefe médico que, por muho que hubiera corrido, no le quitaba la "emoción" de sus gritos.

 **\- ¡¿Bones?!¡¿Qué haces fuera de la bahía médica?! –** dijo Jim sorprendido de ver corriendo a su mejor amigo, niñero, hermano mayor, en el Puente.

Normalmente el Jefe Médico se mantenía alejado de "todo lo que lo pudiera matar".

Pero ahí estaba, junto a aquellas dos chicas del otro mundo

 **\- Capitan Pike espere –** decía Amanda tratando de respirar ya que habia corrido mucho desde la enfermaría hasta el puente.

Aunque hubiera llegado antes si no hubiera sido porque se perdió un poco, pero tenia buena memoria por lo que pudo ubicar el camino.

 **\- ¿Qué sucede?**

 **\- Capitán, todo el planeta Vulcano esta en un grave peligro –** decia Amanda alarmada.

Aquellas palabras dejo a mas de uno inquietado por como lo dijo. No les gustaba como sonaba aunque se preguntaban porque la chica decia eso.

Spock, por más que fuera ilógico sentirse de esa forma, levemente su lado humano afloro haciéndolo sentir una incomodidad por aquella revelación.

 **\- ¿A que se refiere? –** pregunto Pike a la joven

 **\- Es que… -** Amanda no sabia que palabras usar pero trato de poder captar la atención de todos para que supieran la situación **\- ¿Recuerdan que les dije que ustedes en nuestro mundo no son reales y son parte de un mundo de ciencia ficción?**

 **\- Asi es ¿Y que con eso? –** pregunto de golpe Uhura.

 **\- Es que…..**

 **\- Amanda –** dijo Juli animando a su hermanita

 **\- Bueno….**

Amanda no sabía como explicarles, pero respiró o trató de respirar pausadamente para verse más tranquila y explicarles todo, de principio a fin sin dejar ningun cabo suelto, captando la atención de todo el mundo que se encontraba presente en ese mismo momento en el puente.

Pasaron 5 segundos….. 10 segundos…. 15 segundos despues….

Pareciera que a todos les hubiera caído un balde de agua no fría, sino helada.

 **\- ¡Espera un momento niña! –** gritó un oficial sacando del trance a la mayoría que aún le costaba mucho trabajo procesar lo dicho.

 **\- ¡Nos estas diciendo! ¡¿Que pretenden destruir el planeta con un taladro?!**

 **\- Si…. Pero….. –** Amanda no sabía como continuar, pero tragó saliva y decidió continuar **\- Es que es muy impreciso**

 **\- ¿A que te refieres? –** preguntó McCoy ya prestándole mas atención a Amanda.

 **\- ¿Cómo que impreciso? –** esta vez fue Jim quien quería saber a que se refería la chica.

 **\- Me refiero a que, en la película, el planeta si era destruido con la mayoría de sus habitantes, pero….**

 **\- Al ser real este mundo, el cambio dimensional es impreciso, por lo que los acontecimientos ficticios en nuestro mundo pueden dar un giro dimensional no concordando con la vida de este universo….. –** dijo Chris

 **\- ….Sin mencionar que nuestra presencia podría dar o haber dado un giro inesperado a los acontecimientos imprecisos –** concluyó Juli

Aquellas afirmaciones que daban el joven Bennett y la joven Vega, dejó a más de uno con los ojos abiertos como platos. Ellos dos parecían coordinarse muy bien, parecían complementarse como si fueran un solo individuo.

Pero eso era aparte.

Lo importante era que ya habían escuchado que el planeta Vulcano se iba o si es que, ya se encontraba bajo ataque y en grave peligro, además de todos sus habitantes en el planeta, por lo que debían de movilizarse cuanto antes.

Ante la revelación de la hermana menor de la agente Julieta Vega, Christopher Pike no lo dudo dos veces.

 **\- Escuchen, necesitare entonces a personas con entrenamiento en combate –** dijo Pike

 **\- Yo tengo experiencia –** era la mano del timonel Sulu

 **\- Muy bien, señor Olson usted, igual tu Kirk, despues de todo no "deberías" estar aquí –** finalizó Pike para dirigirse a la salida del Puente con los 3 oficiales (uno no válgame la redundancia, oficial) y con su comandante.

 **-Capitan espere –** esa fue la voz de la agente Vega **– Nosotros iremos con ustedes**

 **\- Agente Vega, aunque ustedes tengan conocimiento sobre, lo que ustedes llaman "nuestro mundo", no veo la lógica de su presencia en una misión de la Flota en la cual, conflictos diplomáticos se encuentran de por medio y que ponen en peligro la misión primordial la cual es mantener la paz entre los diver…. -** Spock

 **\- No es que nos importe lo que les suceda a ustedes y a su mundo –** dijo Robert con total frialdad e interrumpiendo a Spock **– Si no quieren nuestra ayuda, alla ustedes, no es nuestro problema, si el planeta termina hecho añicos…..**

 **\- Robert, no seas cruel –** dijo Emily a su amigo.

 **\- Lo que trata de decirles este Robert –** intervino Rubi mientras miraba feo a su amigo **\- Es que necesitan de ayuda, quizás lo que conto Amanda tal vez pueda ayudarnos a adelantarnos al plan de ataque que tengan los romulanos en contra del planeta y de la Federacion**

 **\- Es cierto –** dijo Juli captando la atención de muchos **\- Se podría evitar la perdida de toda una civilización.**

Nadie discutio aquella lógica de esas personas de otro mundo, lo que les habían dicho, si aunque los acontecimientos hubieran sido o no inventados, podia o existía la posibilidad de que pudieran suceder y si era el caso, podrían evitar el genocidio de toda una civilización y más si era parte importante de la Federación.

En los pasillos de la Enterprise, se encontraban caminando directamente a la zona de los transbordadores Pike, Spock, Jim, Sulu, Olson, Chris y Juli, no sin antes, Spock haber hecho un comentario de que no comprendia la broma de nombrar a Kirk como comandante, cosa que claramente no era broma.

 **\- Ehm ….¿James Kirk? –** era Juli quien hablo captando la atención de todos **\- Lo siento, lamento haberte llamado pervertido pedófilo mujeriego, fue muy grosero de mi parte**

 **\- Puedes llamarme JIm –** dijo Jim mirando a la joven agente **\- Y descuida**

Esto causo cierta curiosidad en una persona al ver la reaccion de JIM

 **\- Solo espero que no le coquetees a mi hermana –** dijo Juli firme con una sonrisa, y Jim no supo porque aquello le causo incomodidad.

Después de haber discutido la situación de la mision, las cosas habían quedado de la siguiente manera:

Para lograr evitar una posible catástrofe, se hiso un plan y se dividieron en equipos:

Pike y Juli irían a la nave de los romulanos a inhabilitar sus maquinas para evitar los futuros ataques, mientras Pike "negociaba" con Nero, el capitán de la Narada, aunque esa prte de negociar iba a ser un espectáculo para distraerlos y darle tiempo a Juli de inhabilitar sus maquinas.

Jim, Olson, Sulu y Chris irían al planeta Vulcano a dar el llamado de emergencia para que evacuaran los vulcanos (por seguridad) del planeta, ya que efectivamente los romulanos habían bajado un enorme taladro para perforar el planeta y destruirlo con un material, que según la hermana de Julieta, se conocía como "Materia Roja" y que en segundos destruiría el planeta a través de un agujero negro, cosa que Spock ordeno como nuevo capitán, que se debía de impedir los mas rápido posible.

Rubi y Robert se quedarían en la nave con Emily y Amanda, Rubi y Emily tienen conocimientos médicos y si en caso de que hubieran heridos, ellas podían ofrecer sus sercicios; la primera mas del área de químicos y Robert, era todo un profesional en la mecánica y electrónica, podia dar su apoyo a la Enteprirse, además de tener otras habilidades. Aunque bueno, técnicamente, la razón por la que Rubi se quedo fue para oblig….digo, para persuadir a Robert a que cooperara con la Enterprise, debido a que este ultimo aun seguía muy desconfiado.

Spock quedaría como capitán sustituto mientras durara la ausencia del capitán Pike y haría las evacuaciones correspondientes, además de hacer el llamado de socorro al sistema Laurenciano cuando se desactivara el taladro y en el caso que se pudiera, recogerían a la agente Vega y al capitán Pike.

En el transbordador, se encontraban todos menos Spock, preparados para la misión de auxiliar a toda una civilización ya fuera evitando el uso de la materia roja o la evacuación necesaria de los vulcanos.

La nave seguía su curso en dirección a la Narada, donde cierto romulano esperaba al capitán para hacer su "negociación". Pero lo que no esperaba era que en aquella pequeña nave iban un grupo de humanos preparados para evitar una catástrofe.

Pike se encontraba pilotando la nave. Empezó a recordarles como debían de efectuar el plan y así, se encontraban preparándose con unos trajes protectores para que aquellos que fueran al planeta, ya que iban a ser lanzados desde una gran distancia por lo que necesitaban de aquellos trajes para poder respirar y no terminar ojos por fuera".con "los

 **\- Chris –** esa era la voz de Julieta, quien se encontraba parada en frente del mencionado **– Por favor, cuídate mucho.**

 **\- Juli, volveré pronto –** fue la única respuesta de Chris mientras miraba de forma tranquila a Juli para luego ponerse el casco del trajo protector espacial que le dieron para que fuera lanzado a la atmosfera de Vulcano.

Pike empezó a hacer la cuenta regresiva mientras Olson, Kirk, Sulu y Bennett se encontraban preparados para salir disparados.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que el capitán Pike activo un botón y lanzó a través de diferentes capsulas que mas tarde se despegarian de los 4 humanos.

Una vez lanzado a las 4 personas al planeta, Pike y Juli perderían contacto debido a que Pike debía hacer creer que estaba solo mientras Juli inhabilitaba las maquinas.

Y mientras, con algunos transbordadores, aprovechando que la Narada habia cesado al fuego contra la Enterprise, algunos tripulantes podían ir en transbordadores para empezar a evacuar a vulcanos del planeta ya que Pike, con los conocimientos adquiridos por la hermana de la agente Vega, previamente habia dado el aviso de que en caso de que hubiera algun cambio en los planes, ya se debía de haber evacuado por lo menos a la mitad de la población vulcano y que en cuanto se desactivara el taladro, se podria usar la transportación para traer a tripulantes que estuvieran en el planeta con algunos vulcanos para seguir con el rescate.

Los transbordadores actuaron de inmediato y fueron directamente a Vulcano a sacar a la mayor cantidad de vulcanos que pudieran, bajo las ordenes de Spock.

Dentro del transbordador se encontraban Pike y Juli.

 **\- Agente Vega, en unos momentos estaremos llegando a la Narada, le recomiendo que será mejor que se mantenga oculta en el transbordador mientras yo me dirijo con Nero, asi a usted le dara tiempo de arrivar la Narada y buscar las maquinas de controles para inhabilitarlos –** dijo Pike mientras terminaba de ajustar unos controles en el transborador.

 **\- Si capitán Pike -** dijo Juli **\- Ah… Capitán Pike, por favor llámeme Juli –** dijo esta mientras captaba la atención del mencionado el cual se volteo a verla **\- No me gusta las formalidades**

 **\- Entonces, agente Julieta, tambien me gustaria pedirle que me llamara por mi nombre**

No supo porque le dijo eso, quizás fue porque la chica le parecía adorable y tierna a simple vista

 **\- ¿Puedo llamarle Christopher? –** pregunto Juli viendo la mirada de Pike **\- Es que Chris es diminutivo y llamarlo así podria confundirlo con nuestro Chris –** dijo Juli con una sonrisa.

Pike solo pudo sacar una sonrisa, de esas que solo saca con dos personas, aunque con una seria sacaba: Jim y su gran amigo difunto: George Kirk.

Pike le explico a Juli que en el momento que inhabilitaran los controles de la Narada, regresarían al transbordador para llegar a la Enterprise.

El transbordador comenzó a arribar a un puerto de la Narada donde por una pequeña ventana Juli se dio cuenta de que mas o menos unos 10 sujetos de orejas puntiagudas, lo que sabia que eran Romulanos, se encontraban resguardando aquel puerto y esperando la llegada del Capitan Pike.

Una vez que el transbordador llegó, Pike empezó a bajar con su phaser oculto. Juli observaba discretamente y bien oculta como los romulanos comenzaron a registrar a Pike hasta que le encontraron el phaser y al parecer solo lo tenían escoltándolo sin haberlo golpeado hasta desaparecer del campo visual de Juli.

Juli seguía observando oculta en el transbordador, desde su campo visual podia distinguir a 6 romulanos que seguían en aquel puerto y en eso, se percato de que dos de ellos se fueron acercando al transbordador y al parecer con armas en alto. Juli saco rápida y cuidadosamente su silenciador.

Los romulanos que habían entrado al transbordador no volvieron a salir, lo que causó cierta alerta en los otros romulanos los cuales reaccionaron y empezaron a acercarse peligrosamente al transbordador, sin embargo, lo que no esperaban era que una sombra salio de la puerta del transbordador.

Pike se encontraba caminando mientras era escoltado por un grupo de 5 romulanos mientras se dirigían a lo que era la sala central de toda la Narada. Sabia que se encontraba en desventaja, pero es no era impedimento para actuar, sin embargo, debía de esperar hasta que la agente Veg.. es decir, la agente Julieta hubiera actuado.

Lo que nadie contaba era que un silbido muy estruendoso se escucho y un objeto metalico paso muy rápido cerca de la mejilla de uno de los romulanos. Esto capto la atención de los romulanos y de Pike. Al girarse vieron que se trataba de una humana castaña, Pike sabia de quien se trataba.

Todo paso rápido, Juli habia lanzado unos disparos en dirección a algunos objetos que se encontraban por encima de los romulanos, con tal de inmovilizarlos y lo cual resulto un éxito ya que a algunos romulanos les cayo encima algunos objetos metálicos que los podría haber matado de no ser porque tienen una resistencia sobrehumana.

Pike aprovecho y logro arrebatarle un arma a un romulano y le disparo en el estomago y a otro le pateo por detrás de las piernas y luego le disparo en la espalda. Otros pocos romulanos estaban por atacarles, pero Juli hiso uso de sus técnicas de combate para dejarlos adormecidos. Juli y Pike aprovecharon la oportunidad para correr lejos y se encontraban corriendo hacia lo que parecía ser el control de armas de la Narada

 **\- Agente Julieta –** dijo Pike captando la atención de Juli **\- Eso que hiso fue muy arriesgado**

 **\- Lo siento capitán Pike –** se disculpo Juli **\- Pero no podia imaginarme que estuviera a merced de esos "romulanos" para la negociación, no parecía que lo dejarían intacto sin antes haberle hecho daño**

Pike solo sonrio ligeramente

Lo 2 al llegar lo que parecía el centro de control de las armas comenzaron a trabajar. Debían de desactivar las armas. Pike decia que iba a ser dificil debido a que no conocían el idioma romulano pues aunque tuvieran parentesco con vulcanos, sus culturas habían cambiado a lo largo de los siglos.

Pero Juli empezó a hacer algo en los controles, captando la atención de Pike, y en eso, el capitán se dio cuenta de que las pantallas mostraban una baja en los niveles de las armas, era algo muy bueno, Pike no se quedo atrás y tambien empezó a trabajar en la descativacion de las armas.

La descativacion iba en un 60 porciento, era un numero aceptable para el tremendo monstruo que era la Narada

Pike seguía trabajando en ello, pero cayó al suelo.

 **\- ¡Cuidado! –** habia sido Juli quien habia empujado a Pike, cayendo encima de el y luego levanto una mesa para cubrirlos.

La cosa habia sido que Juli vio en reflejo que muchos romulanos se habían acercado a donde ellos se encontraban y que uno de ellos querían disparara hacia Pike por lo que Juli lo empujo protegiéndolo.

 **\- Eso estuvo cerca –** dijo Juli mientras se encontraba sentada y a un lado de PIke **\- ¿Esta bien…. Capitan Christopher?**

 **\- Gracias…. Agente Juli… -** dijo Pike sin saber porque le llamo por el diminutivo

Los romulanos se encontraban disparándoles mientras iban acercándose. Pero las cosas se pusieron complicadas cuando uno de ellos saco un disparador a presión muy fuerte. Juli pudo compararlo con una ametralladora, en eso, se le ocurrio una idea.

 **\- Capitan Christopher, tengo un plan, seria algo dificil, debido a que no conozco aun mucho de los romulanos, pero escuche -** Juli le empezó a decir el plan.

Los romulanos empezaron a acercarse mas para atacarlos, pero no contaron con que un muro caia encima de ellos, para sorpresa de Pike.

Recordaba como la agente le habia dicho que solo debía de patear un punto sensible de ese muro y que eso les serviría para buscar una nave que los llevara a Vulcano. Pike se preguntaba de que "estaba hecha" la jovencita, para romper ese muro requeria de la fuerza de un romulano o vulcano y ella lo hiso sin dificultad alguna.

Ambos se encontraban corriendo lejos de lo romulanos para llegar al transbordador y al llegar se dieron cuenta de que el transborador estaba destruido, ardiendo en llamas

 **\- Esos desgraciados hij…. –** Aunque Pike no era de hablar con groseria ni nada, esta vez se le iba a pasar en hablar mal de no ser porque estaba en presencia de una señorita **\- Lo siento**

 **\- No se preocupe Capitan**

 **\- Debemos buscar otra nave para irnos**

Ambos se encontraban corriendo para buscar unas naves, en el lugar sonaba una alerta que decia que habían dos intrusos en la nave, un humano y una humana. Pike y Juli seguían corriendo para buscar una nave que les ayudara a llegar a Vulcano y no fue hasta despues de haber noqueado a algunos cuantos romulanos que se habían presentado cerca de ellos. Al correr se percataron de que estaban llegando a la zona de unas pequeñas nave, pequeñas que se podia saber que solo cabia una persona.

 **\- Vayase –** dijo firme Pike.

 **\- ¿Que?**

 **\- Los distraeré, de todos modos, Nero me necesita vivo para algo –** Pike sabia que lo querían vivo, ya que lo habrían matado en el puerto cuando le vieron el phaser escondido de ser asi.

Juli no lo iba a abandonar, pero Pike le dijo que los iba a distraer para que ellos no sospecharan que una nave habia desaparecido de su arsenal, muy al pesar de Juli, la cual, con dificultad, entendia a que se referia Pike, podia tener oportunidad. Además, aun no sabían si ya habían descativado el Taladro, por lo que seria dificil que los pudieran transportar sin que atacaran la Enterprise, que de por si ya se encontraba mas o menos dañada por el ataque previo.

La nave en la que se encontraba en dirección hacia el planeta a una velocidad muy rápida.

Pike habia corrido lo suficiente como para distraer a los romulanos sin que vieran una de sus naves partir.

En el puente principal

 **\- Lord Nero**

Nero se giro para ver que habían llegado otros romulanos con el que era el capitán Pike el cual debía de negociar

 **\- Tenemos capturado al capitán Pike de la Enterprise –** dijo un romulano mientras mostraba al capitán Pike

Pike habia distraído lo suficiente a los romulanos pero sabia que no lograría escapar y efectivamente, lo habían acorralado y lo llevaron esposado ante Nero.

 **\- Veo que su plan para escapar no le resulto como quería ¿Oh si captan Pike? –** dijo Nero mirándolo con una sonrisa triunfante.

 **\- Usted no debería de subestimarnos –** decia Pike mirando firmemente a Nero

Antes de poder continuar, algunas maquinas se activaron de forma ruidosa y estrepitosamente en el lugar.

 **\- ¡Capitan Nero! Una nave de la Narada despegó sin autorización –** decia otro romulano.

 **\- Pónganlo en la pantalla –** en el monitor se podia presenciar a Pike y a otra humana que habia abordado a aquella pequeña nave. Vieron que la nave habia despegado en dirección a Vulcano

 **\- Preparados para darle seguimiento y destrucción a la na….**

Nero no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido

 **\- ALTO –** una voz firme sono

Los romulanos y Pike se giraron para ver de que se trataba de alguien vestido todo de negro y traía puesta una ¿Mascara? Pike tuvo un extraño presentimiento con el individuo, algo le decia que estaba aliado con los romulanos pero habia algo mas.

 **-¡¿NOS ESTAS DICIENDO QUE HACER HUMANO?! –** dijo un romulano mientras le agarraba del cuello de la camisa negra.

Un humano….¿Un humano?

 **\- Nero, ¿A caso no quiere disfrutar su venganza un poco más? –** dijo el "humano" con mascara mientras solo se podia presenciar su boca la cual dibujaba una sonrisa.

 **\- ¿De que hablas? –** dijo Nero

 **\- No hay nada mas gratificante que perseguir, acorralar y volver a perseguir a la presa antes de aniquilarla por completo –** dijo aquel sujeto encapuchado y con mascara.

Pike se encontraba intirgado y confundido…. ¿Quién era ese humano?¿seria de la Flota?¿Seria alguien en contra de lo "extraterrestre? S

 **-o0o-…-o0o-**

Jim, Sulu, Olson y Chris caían a la atmosfera del planeta para desactivar aquel gigantesco taladro. Los 4 caian mientras recibían instrucciones de que debían de hacer: que a 2000 metros de la plataforma del taladro.

Los 4 seguian callendo hasta que llegaron a la atmosfera del planeta. Al haber atravesado la atmosfera, los tripulantes de comunicación empezaron a dar instrucciones de que cuando llegaron a unos metros aceptables.

Los 4 caian a una velocidad muy rápida. Se encontraban a 4000 metros de la plataforma, luego a 3000, ya se estaban acercando, luego a 2500, el primero en abrir su paracaídas fue Sulu, de ahí, le siguió Jim.

Olson quería llegar mas bajo a pesar de la insistencia de los demás de haberle dicho que lo hubiera abierto antes.

La consecuencia fue que Olson al abrir el paracaídas no conto que la fuerza del viento y de la caída lo estaba arrastrando fuera de la plataforma. Los gritos no se hicieron de esperar ya que era evidente que se estaba acercado a una muerte segura, sin embargo, antes de caer de la plataforma y morir calcinado, una mano fuerte y firme le sostenia.

Desde lo alto JIm y Sulu no pudieron hacer otra cosa que sorprenderse de lo que habían visto y sus expresiones de sonido de un "wow" habia captado la atención en el Enterprise preguntando que habia ocurrido.

Resulta que ambos habían visto que Olson estaba a punto de morir calcinado, pero una figura al lado de ellos bajaba mucho mas rápido que ellos y habia llegado sujetándose a una cadena que sostenia el taladro y que a tiempo habia logrado rescatar al oficial Olson. Aquella figura habia sido el agente Bennett, el cual habia rescatado a Olson sin siquiera sudar algo.

En la Enterprise, aquellos que habían escuchado aquella revelación no habían podido evitar abrir los ojos de la sorpresa, es decir, que clase de humano era como para haber logrado algo que algunos no hubieran podido lograr.

Olson al estar sobre la plataforma, no pudo hacer otra cosa que, mientras respiraba agitadamente, le agradecia al agente Bennett recibiendo una mirada comprensiva y tranquila.

Los 4 empezaron a acomodar detonadores hackeadores en el taladro para descativarlo, sin embargo, de unos compartimientos salieron 6 romulanos, por lo que empezó una brutal lucha de vida o muerte entre ambos bandos. Era algo dificil para los humanos enfrentarse a los romulanos, sin embargo, lo que los sorprendio fue que dos romulanos habían caído sin siquiera haberse percatado en que momento lo habían hecho, de lo unico que se dieron cuenta fue que Bennett estaba al lado de ambos romulanos ¿Quién era Christian Bennett?

Para ser humano aquel hombre de cabello negro, no era normal, era el pensamiento de los otros 4 romulanos restantes, ellos tampoco se habían dado cuenta de en que momento sus compañeros habían caído vencidos. Pero, Jim, Sulu y Olson estaban teniendo muchas dificultades, pero Bennett llego tan rápido golpeándolos en unos puntos vitales que hiso caer a los 4 romulanos.

 **\- Gracias… agente Bennett –** dijo Sulu al mencionado

 **\- Pueden llamarme Chris –** dijo el joven con un rostro tranquilo

 **\- Me gusta tu estilo…. Chris –** dijo JIm observando con una sonrisa al agente.

Chris solo le miro con una mirada de confianza.

Los 4 estaban acomodando los dispositivos de detonación para destruir el Taladro, por lo que debían de esperar un poco a que el Taladro se desactivara para que las comunicaciones se abrieran y asi pudieran ser trasnportados, sin embargo unos disparos se sintieron en el taladro.

Los 4 se dieron cuenta de que unas naves pequeñas, aprox. Unas 10 llegaban desde el espacio y empezaban a disparar, entre sus disparos, unos iban en dirección hacia el taladro, aunque no en el taladro como tal, sino mas bien sobre su superficie

Chris hablo **\- Salten**

 **\- ¿Eh?**

Chris los empujo a los 3 fuera de la plataforma haciendo que calleran al vacio para su sorpresa.

Chris mando un anuncio a la Enterprise a que los transportaran, el se iba a quedar a hacer unos cuantos ajustes al taladro.

Los 3: Olso, Sulu y Kirk seguían callendo mientras recibían en la comunicación que los iban a transportar pero era dificil, pero en eso, una voz, era el alférez Pavel Chekov, decia que los iba a transportar y con dificultad logro transportar a los tres los cuales se habia agarrado de las manos y al ser transportados cayeron al suelo agarrados de las manos.

 **\- ¡Si! ¡lo logre! –** dijo Pavel muy emocionado de haberlo logrado

Los 3 se levantaban con dificultad mientras eran ayudados por otras personas.

Rubi y Robert corrieron al lugar donde se supone que los iban a transportar a los 4 pero solo vieron a tres.

 **\- ¿Donde esta Chris? –** pregunto Rubi al ver que su amigo no estaba en el lugar

 **\- ¿Eh? –** dijo Sulu.

Con esa respuesta vacia, aquellos que se encontraban en el transportador se asustaron al ver como el agente Starling, sacó su arma y apunto a todos

 **\- ¡Woah! Calmese agente –** dijo Olson

 **\- Donde…. Esta…. Chris…. –** Robert tenía una mirada muy fría.

 **\- Robert, amenazándolos no vas a lograr nada –** dijo Rubi mientras le bajaba la mano a Robert con dificultad.

 **\- El se quedo en el taladro –** dijo Sulu no muy seguro de si lo que dijo estuvo buien.

 **\- ¡¿Que?! –** Rubi grito tan fuerte que asusto a algunos.

 **\- Dijo que debía de quedarse a hacer algunos ajustes –** dijo Jim

A el tampoco le gusto que aquel hombre se hubiera quedado, les habia salvado la vida y el agente le caía muy bien.

 **\- Ese maldito imprudente –** fue lo unico que dijo Robert mientras bajaba su arma

 **\- ¿Que ocurrió?**

Jim, Sulu y Olson contaron toda la historia de inicio a fin. Todo lo que paso.

Robert no estaba nada contento con aquello pero Rubi le dijo con una mirada mucho. El sabia que si el hubiera ido, el tambien hubiera hecho lo mismo a pesar de no conocer a la tripulación de la Enterprise, por lo que solo pudo tener una ligera mueca de molestia.

Sulu, JIm Robert, Rubi, fueron al Puente en donde se encontraba Spock, al cual le estaban diciendo todo lo que habia ocurrido.

Algo tardado algunos transbordadores con capacidad para 20 personas empezaban a llegar a la Enterprise con vulcanos que habían sido evacuados del planeta por seguridad.

 **\- ¡Rubi! –** esa era la voz de Amanda quien habia llegado al Puente.

 **\- Amanda –** dijo Rubi

 **\- ¿Y Chris?¿Y Juli? –** dijo Amanda con tono de voz preocupado

 **\- Tranquila, van a estar bien tu vuelve con Emily**

 **\- Pero…**

 **\- No debes preocuparte -** esa era la voz de JIm el cual capto la atención de Amanda la cual tenia una mirada **\- El estará bien**

Jim lo dijo con la intención de que la chica no se preocupara, ese agente le agradaba y mucho. Aquello hiso que Amanda se tranquilizara un poco.

 **\- ¡Chris! –** decia Rubi en el comunicador de los S.T.A.R.S **\- S.T.A.R.S a Christian ¡¿Dónde estas?!**

 **\- ¡BENNETT! –** el grito de Robert asusto a muchos

Para los que conocían por primera vez al agente, era sorprendente verlo gritar, bueno… quizás eso sono muy inocente… no tan sorprendente.

 **\- ¡SERA MEJOR QUE CONTESTES SI NO QUIERES MI PUNTAPIE SOBRE TI CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE!**

Aquello solo hiso pensar a algunos que no era una tierna muestra de efcto, además a JIm le recordó un poco a "Bones", solo que Bones era todavía mas dócil que el agente y eso…. Era decir mucho.

No parecía haber señal alguna de Christian, lo cual preocupaba un poco a sus amigos, no dudaban de el, pero no dejarían de preocuparse.

 **\- Robert creo que no deberías de gritar, ya que si uno grita demasiado se puede lastimar las cuerdas vocales cosa que no creo que sea de mucha ayuda cuando se necesite dar ordenes**

Esa voz…..

 **\- ¡Chris! –** grito Amanda de la felicidad saber que Chris estaba bien

Era sorprendente, Sulu, Olson y Jim de lo ultimo que habían sabido de el era que se habia quedado pensando que quizás no habia sobrevivido

Robert solo pudo murmurar unas palabras aludibles para Jim, Spock y Rubi **\- Maldito relajado**

 **\- Agente Bennett ¿Cuál ea su ubicación? –** Spock hablo para saber la ubicación de aquel humanos

Chris les conto que cuando el se encontraba en el taladro habia agarrado una de las armas de los romulanos y comenzó a usarlas para empezar a disparar a las naves que se le acercaban haciéndolas caer al precipicio.

Les explico que los romulanos debieron de haber descubierto lo que se tramaban y mandaron naves al planeta, tambien explicándoles la teoría de que en caso de que el taladro no les funcionara, buscarían la forma de hacer un agujero en el planeta para lanzar la materia roja, por lo que el se encontraba combatiéndolas para que no lograran hacer mas profundo el agujero hecho por el taladro. Pero que algunas naves romulanas se habían desviado a otro camino lejos del taladro.

 **\- Quieren apresurar la destrucción de la raza –** dijo Robert con una mirada muy seria.

 **\- No … no se referirán a….. -.** Dijo Sulu no gustándole a donde querían llegar.

 **\- Mataran a los vulcanos que aun queden en el planeta y aun no hayan sido evacuados –** decia Rubi **\- Ademas de los tripulantes que se encuentren haciendo misiones de evacuaciones.**

 **\- Apártense –** esa era la voz de Spock el cual abandonaba el Puente.

Jim, Robert y Rubi lo siguieron.

Algunos tripulantes que se habían quedado en el planeta para que fueran transportados estaban con algunos vulcanos, por las especificaciones, el planeta era habitado por 1,500,000 vulcanos, menos que la Tierra pero a penas y habían evacuado a la mitad de la población planetaria, es decir, 750,000.

Caminando al transbordador se podia apreciar que algunos tripulantes apenas estaban logrando en ser transportados con algunos habitantes vulcanos a la nave. Por los comunicadores se escuchaba que algunos tripulantes en los transbordadores que apenas estaban evacuando a algunos vulcanos se encontraban bajo ataque y depsues la comunicación se perdia sabiendo que les habia ocurrido.

Spock seguía caminando al transportador para ir al planeta

 **\- Spock ¿A dónde vas? –** era Uhura quien lo habia seguido

 **\- Debo ir al planeta, si los romulanos se encuentran atacando el planeta directamente debo de ir por el Consejo Vulcano, su misión es preservar la cultura de nuestra especie por lo que su seguridad es primordial, además mis padres se encuentran entre ellos**

 **\- Spock, ¿Por qué no los transportas? –** dijo Uhura.

 **\- Imposible, estan en el Arca, transportarlos es insuficiente, debo ir personalmente –** dijo Spock.

 **\- ¡¿Va a bajar?!¡Spock!¡NO PUEDE HACER ESO! –** dijo Jim

 **\- Energizer**

 **\- ¡SPOCK!**

Spock fue transportado al área cerca de donde se encontraba el Arca y donde estaba el consejo vulcano. Si las naves de los romulano estaba usando como segundo plan destruir el planeta con sus naves y sus armas, debía de rescartar al consejo.

El lugar, al parecer, aun no habia sido victima de los ataques de las naves de los romulanos, por lo que Spock se dirigió hacia lo que era el Arca que se encontraba en lo alto de la montaña.

Spock siguió corriendo hasta que llego al interior de lo alto de la montaña, donde era el Arca y donde el Consejo Vulcano se encontraba. No tardo mucho al llegar y que se notara su presencia

 **\- Spock –** era Amanda la madre de Spock, quien habia hablado

 **\- El planeta se encuentra bajo ataque, debemos de evacuar -** dijo Spock **\- Ahora madre**

Spock tomo a su madre de la mano y se encontraba guiándola e iba a evacuar a los 10 miembros del consejo pero el ruido de unas armas activándose lo detuvo.

Spock y los miembros del Consejo se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban rodeados por unos 20 romulanos, los cuales les apuntaban con sus armas decididos a matarlos.

Pero los gritos de dos romulanos capto la atención de los romulanos donde presencia de Jim, RUBI Y ROBERT, al parecer, le habían seguido y por parte de Rubi dijo que no lo podían dejar solo, ya que hubiera requerido de la ayuda de ellos y vaya que no estaban equivocados.

 **\- No son tan fuertes como quieren hacernos creer –** era Robert el cual les apuntaba con su arma.

 **\- ¡ATAQUEN! –** orden un romulano

Mientras algunos romulanos atacaban a los recién llegados, otros estaban dispuestos a matar al Consejo pero unos balazos muy rapidos les atravesaban el pecho cayendo instantáneamente al suelo, pero habían sido atravesados por balas de una ¡¿ESCOPETA?!

 **-Vas con todo Robert –** fue lo unico que dijo Rubi mientras esquivaba a otro romulano y ese caia por un disparo de Jim.

Rubi y JIm lograron zafarse de unos romulanos para empezar a cubrir a aquellos vulcanos del consejo, pero tambien Robert no se quedaba atrás.

Rubi y Robert mostraban estar a la par de los romulanos logrando sorpresa en JIm y en Spock

¿De que estaban hechos esos agentes? Era el pensamiento de Jim y lo FASCINANTE era por parte de Spock, no pudiendo evitar levantar ambas cejas al ver que aquellos dos humanos peleando de una manera que el no habia visto en la Academia de la Flota.

Pero al parecer, otro grupo de 6 romulanos se habían presentado al lugar dispuestos a todo.

JIm, Rubi, Spock, y Robert se encontraban protegiendo a los del Consejo, eran superados en numero de 4 a 13, aunque Rubi y Robert no tenían problema, era poner en riesgo la integridad de los civiles.

" _Tendremos que entrenar mas"_ pensó Rubi

Se imaginaba que Robert tambien pensaba lo mismo, era un buen entrenamiento con los romulanos, pero no negaban que si les estaban poniendo dificil, de verdad eran enemigos difíciles de roer. Debían de entrenar si querían ganarle a cualquier enemigo.

Quizas se pensaría que la derrota era inevitable, pero la sorpresa invadio el lugar, en menos de 10 segundos (humanos ) y en menos de 7.9 segundos (vulcanos) cuando vieron como los romulanos que los habían rodeado caian

Vieron que una sombra mas habia aparecido cerca de ellos, esa sombra comenzó a ser mas visible y…

 **\- ¡CHRIS! –** hablo Rubi sorprendida y feliz.

Los demás vulcanos del Consejo se encontraban observando la presencia de esos 4 humanos, de los cuales, solo uno era de la Flota pero los 3 no sabían quienes eran

 **\- ¿Hay alguien herido? –** dijo Chris

 **\- No Chris –** dijo Robert mientras con una sola mano recargaba su escopeta dejando sorprendidos a mas de a uno (Rubi, JIm y aunque no lo mostrara Spock) Rubi porque no le dejaba de sorprender las habilidades de su amigo.

 **\- Donde esta Juli – f** ue lo unico que dijo Chris

Esto hiso que Jim se pusiera tenso, era cierto, la joven agente que le habia llamado mujeriego pedófilo pervertido no estaban con ellos ¿Dónde estaba? No supo porque, pero le incomodaba que la joven no hubiera aparecido.

 **\- ¡¿No esta contigo?!–** dijo Rubi sorprendida y preocupada.

Robert tampoco estaba contento

 **\- En este momento debemos retirarnos, si los romulanos ya se dieron cuenta que perdieron contacto con sus compañeros, no tardaran en venir aquí a atacarnos –** dijo Chris mientras les indicaba que lo siguieran hiendo el al frente.

Rubi quería saber mas de su amiga, pero debían de evacuar a los civiles, aunque le preocupaba mucho no saber nada de su amiga.

Todo el grupo corria lejos del Arca para ir al exterior y que fueran transportados al Enterprise, sobre todo porque Chris lanzo un ataque con una de las armas de los romulanos en dirección al cielo.

Al parecer, algunas naves, unas 3 estaban llegando en dirección hacia ellos, por lo que Chris saco una flecha, captando la atención de los vulcanos y observando que Chirs lanzo unas flechas en dirección a las naves haciéndolas caer.

 **\- Spock a Enterprise transportenos en este momentos –** ordeno Spock

 **\- Bien no si mueva ninguno –** decia Pavel fijando las coordenadas.

El grupo se encontraba quieto para poder ser transportados.

 **\- Fijando coordinadas en 3..2….1…**

Pero antes de poder transportarlos bien, una explosión mas sono y es que habia venido de una nave romulana, Chris logro lanzarle una lanza que creo con materiales del planeta y lo cual impacto en su motor haciéndolo caer lo cual sorprendio a todos por como logro hacer caer una nave romulana, sin embargo, el romulano como ultimo recurso lanzo un ultimo disparo que fue dirigido hacia donde se encontraban los humanos y los vulcanos, los cuales se cubrieron, pero el disparo provoco que las rocas en lo alto del Arca fueran cayendo y además haciendo sacudir el suelo.

Esto hiso que dos personas cayeran al abismo: ¡Jim Kirk y Amanda la madre de Spock!

 **\- ¡MADRE!**

Spock se encontraba observando como su madre caia al vacio. Sin embargo, mientras los vulcanos del Consejo y Spock eran transportados a la Enterprise, una sombra a toda velocidad habia corrido en dirección la vacío.

Spock estaban siendo transportado a la Enterprise y su figura mostraba que habia quedado con el brazo extendido, siendo acompañado por 10 vulcanos que conformaban al Alto Mando Vulcano y Chris, Rubi y Robert.

 **\- No..no.. los.. los perdi…. –** decia Pavel aun triste por haber fallado en haber hecho una buena transportación.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurrio capitán Spock? –** pregunto Sulu, sin embargo, no recibió respuesta del mencionado

 **\- ¿Capitan Spock? –** esa era Amanda

Amanda y Emily se habían acercado junto a McCoy para saber que habia ocurrido con sus amigos y se dieron cuenta de que faltaban personas

 **\- ¡Spock! –** hablo mas fuerte que al parecer McCoy **\- ¡Y JIM!**

 **\- Atacaron con un detonador la superficie del Arca en donde estaba la ubicación del comandante Kirk…. Y a mi madre –** dijo Spock

 **\- Pero ¿Y Juli? –** preguntó Amanda

Spock se dio cuenta de la joven que le hablo, era la hermana menor de la agente… Amanda Vega. Se encontraba intrigado por el hecho de que esa chica se llamaba igual a su madre además de recordársela ya que la habia perdido.

 **\- No.. cuento con esa información –** dijo Spock

 **\- ¡Donde esta Juli usted Spock! –** dijo Emily molesta que quizás era igual o mas explosiva que Rubi

 **\- Emily… no sabemos –** dijo Rubi igual o mas preocupada

La situación hubiera quedado ahí de no ser porque escucharon una voz en los comunicadores

 **\- ¡TRIPULACION DE ENTERPRISE!**

 **\- Esa voz… -** dijo Rubi reconociendo la voz

 **\- ¡JULI!-** dijeron Rubi Emily Amanda e incluso Robert

No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando el llamado llego de nuevo

 **\- ¡TRAIGO CONMIGO A DOS CIVILES!**

 **\- ¡HEY TU CHEKOV, TRANSPORTALOS! –** exigió Rubi acercándose mas al chico.

 **\- En eso estoy siñorita –** dijo Chekov nervioso para lograr la localizacion

Sin pensarlo mucho, Pavel empezó a localizar la ubicación de la agente Vega y las figuras que se encontraban con ella. Todos se percataban en el monitor que habían tres figuras en dirección al cielo de una manera muy rápida, pero que la velocidad empezaba a perderse e iban cayendo al vacio.

Pavel seguía buscando la señal de aquellas figuras hasta que con dificultad logro capturar las 3 figuras.

El transportador empezó a mostrar 3 figuras que eran: ….¡JULI, JIM Y AMANDA!

….…CONTINUARÁ….

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado…

No estoy segura de cuando podre volver a actualizar

Proximamente capítulo 4


	5. Más Vulcanos y Conociéndonos

**Capitulo 4 Más vulcanos y conociéndonos**

En la famosísima nave estelar conocida como USS Enterprise, habían un grupo de seres vivos en un lugar conocido como Puente dentro de dicha nave.

La Nave se encontraba parada en lo alto de la atmosfera de Vulcano. Un planeta a miles de millones años luz de la Tierra.

En dicho lugar de la nave, solo se podían escuchar el sonido de máquina…

 **\- ¡JULIETA!¡DEJA QUE TE REVISEN!**

Ese había sido el grito de Emily, dirigido a su amiga.

Pero la pregunta era ¿Cuál era la razón por la cual Emily se encontraba regañando a Juli?

 _\- o0o - Flash Back – o0o -_

 _La respuesta era sencilla y era porque despues de que Juli habia rescatado a Jim y a la esposa del embajador vulcano y habían sido transportados a la Enterprise por medio del transportador, Juli habia dado la orden de que a ambos se les hiciera un chequeo al 200% para verificar que no tuvieran complicación alguna, que no se hubieran lesionado y que si fue el caso, que no se les infectara._

 _En ese momento, tanto McCoy como Rubi estaban dirigiéndose a la enfermería no solo para atender a la madre de Spock, sino tambien para atender a los heridos que se habían dado durante la misión de evacuación, rescate y sabotaje._

 _Mientras McCoy y Rubi iban a ir a la enfermería, esta ultima habia parado su andar para decirle a Juli que tambien debía de irse a revisar pero habia recibido una negativa por parte de su amiga._

 _Emily le dijo a Rubi que era mejor que fuera con Leonard a atender a los heridos, ya despues lograría que Juli fuera a la enfermería a checarse y ante esa respuesta Rubi se retiro con McCoy. Sin embargo, aquella respuesta sirvió para que Jame T Kirk tambien decidiera no ir a la enfemeria ante el enojo de Bones_

 _Claro, tambien, a Amanda se llevaron por petición de Juli, explicando la mencionada que no quería que su hermana estuviera grave, por lo que sin rechistar Amanda fue llevada a la enfermería._

 _Juli junto a Chris, Emily, Jim, Spock entre otros tripulantes de la Enterprise que habían llegado a recibir al capitán y a heridos por el transportador y algunos vulcanos entre ellos el embajador Sarek y el consejo Vulcano fueron_ directamente al Puente para recibir el informe General.

 _\- o0o- Fin Flash Back – o0o -_

Spock se encontraba recibiendo todos los detalles de nave despues del ataque, mientras los demás esperaban los resultados finales. Resulta que, aunque la agente Vega y el Capitan Pike habían logrado inutilizar las armas de la Narada, eso no habia impedido que dicha nave hubiera provocado daños en la Enterprise imposibilitando que la nave de la federación pudiera salir de orbitra o siquiera defenderse de otras armas si es que la Narada se llegara a reparar antes.

Spock estaba haciendo su bitácora acerca de que solo 900,000 vulcanos se encontraban en la nave, que 600,000 vulcanos murieron y que otros 500,000 se encontraban aun en el planeta a espera de recibir apoyo.

Quizás todo hubiera quedado solo con el sonido de las maquinas y de Spock dando ordenes, pero eso se rompió por lo siguiente.

 **\- Julieta –** era de nuevo Emily que trataba de respirar profundo **– Por centésima vez…..¡DEJA QUE TE REVISEN!**

Rara vez podían ver que Emily se exaltara mucho, quizás porque Juli era una gran amiga suya y Amanda tambien, ya que no quería ver a la menor de los Vega preocupada por la seguridad de su hermana mayor

 **\- En realidad señorita, usted solo se lo ha dicho 11 veces y medio –** decía el padre de Spock que habia sido el primero de los 10 vulcanos que se encontraban en el Puente de la Enterprise junto a otros humanos, etc.

 **\- ¿Qué? –** dijo Emily estupefacta.

 **\- Me encuentro bien, no tengo ningun rasguño**

– **De todas formas, la agente Vega….**

 **\- Por favor, solo Juli –** dijo la agente Vega pidiéndole a Jim.

 **\- Ju…Juli, debería dejar que su amiga y Bones te revisaran –** dijo Jim estando de frente con la mencionada

 **\- ¿Bones?**

 **\- ¡Ah! Te refieres al Dr. McCoy –** dijo Emily

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes? –** dijo JIm

 **\- Leonard nos lo dijo a Amanda y a mi cuando nos encontrábamos en la enfermería.**

A Jim eso si que le tomo por sorpresa.

Quizás el fuera el unico que podia llamar a su mejor amigo, consejero, niñero, guardaespaldas, hermano mayor como Bones, pero el sabia que el médico era muy cerrado en relación a que la gente le llamara por su nombre cuando se presentaban.

 **\- Jim, descuida –** dijo Juli dedicándole una sonrisa

 **\- El señor Kirk tiene razón –** esta vez fue Spock fue quien hablo despues de un gran rato que habían llegado al Puente **\- Debería dejar que se le revisara dada las circunstancias y riesgo de herida.**

Spock, aunque fuera mitad vulcano y tuviera un rostro, para el rostro de los demás, muy inexpresivo, estoico, etc, etc. Tenia cierto aire de ¿Preocupación?

Eso fue algo que Chris notó cuando vio que el famoso "duende" como lo llamo Robert se había dirigido a Juli.

 **\- Capitan Spock estoy bien, no tengo nada –** decia Juli observando a Spock

 **\- Dejando eso a un lado –** empezó a hablar Robert despues de un largo rato de intercambio de palabras **\- ¿Qué sucedió con el tal capitán Pike?**

Ante la mención del capitán algunos pudieron ver que Juli se habia deprimido un poco y solo apretó un poco los puños.

Juli en eso, sintió como alguien le ponía una mano en su hombro y al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Chris que con su mirada tranquila le decia que podia empezar a hablar y que se mantuviera tranquila.

Ante la mirada de los presentes en el Puente, Juli empezó a contarles a todos los presentes lo que le habia sucedido al capitán Christopher y a ella cuando habían estado en la Narada.

 **\- El Capitán Christopher se puso como señuelo para que yo pudiera escapar de la Narada y pudiera llegar al planeta –** finalizo Juli

Asi que eso fue lo que habia ocurrido. Ya se les habia hecho raro pero a la vez, sabían los riesgos de la misión de hace unos momentos, aunque hubieran preferido que el capitán Pike no hubiera terminado como prisionero de los romulanos.,

 **\- ¡Entonces hay que rescatar al Capitan Pike! –** dijo Emily

 **\- Deberiamos de ir por el capitán a la Narada –** sugirió Sulu.

 **\- Esas no fueron las ordenes que el Capitan Pike –** hablo Spock **– Sus ordenes fueron ir directamente a la base de la Flota a solicitar apoyo.**

 **\- ¡AL CARAJO SPOCK! –** dijo Jim exasperado con la actitud del vulcano **\- No podemos abandonar a Pike, esta de prisionero y debemos de ir por el**

 **\- Las ordenes fueron claras, por lo que debemos de hacer es dirigirnos a la Flota a informar**

 **\- No creo que podamos partir a ningun lado capitán -** empezó a hablar un oficila captando la atención de todos los presentes en el Puente **\- Los motores se dañaron con el ataque de los romulanos, el motor Warp esta en un estado crítico en el que si lo forzamos terminaremos colapsando y ni siquiera podemos alejarnos del planeta ya que de colapsar la Enterprise, nos estrellaríamos directamente con el planeta…**

 **\- Muriendo al instante –** concluyó Robert adelantándose al análisis de un oficial de la nave.

 **\- Robert, eso no es muy alentador –** dijo Emily ante la frialdad y/o descaro del agente.

 **\- Señor –** habló otro oficial captando la atención **\- Aunque el taladro haya sido desactivado, tardaremos en poder lograr siquiera en comunicarnos con la Flota debido a los daños a la mayor parte del sistema.**

 **\- ¿En cuanto tiempo? –** dijo Spock.

 **\- 18 horas –** empezó a decir un oficial **\- Tal vez si tenemos suerte, unas 14 horas o quizás 13 horas**

 **\- ¿Donde se encuentra su centro de control de esa cosa que llaman motor WARP? –** Juli fue quien preguntó con una sonrisa y los ojos le brillaban.

Jim pudo ver aquellos ojos y sentía que se perdia en ellos, no supo porque tenían un brillo especial ¿Por qué se quedo encandilado con esos ojos?

 **\- ¿Por qué quiere saber? –** Uhura actuó a la defensiva

Cosa rara para muchos que la conocían dado que desde que estaba en la academia nunca se habia mostrado de esa forma.

Chris solo dio una breve explicación que podia dar sus servicios para ayudarles a reparar aquel motoro Warp, provocando caras escépticas por parte de muchos de los presentes, pero se sorprendieron mas cuando escucharon al agente Starling hablando a Chris, a su manera de amenaza, que era mejor que si veía que esa cosa iba a ser peligrosa que se retractara en ayudar a repararla, recibiendo por respuesta de Chris que si ese fuera el caso, el sería el primero en ayudar a evacuar el lugar, solo recibiendo un sonido de disgusto por Robert, unas risitas por parte de Emily y un disimulo de risa por parte de Juli

Esto dejo a todos sorprendidos por la extraña forma de comunicarse de esos dos. Chris habia abandonado el Puente siendo acompañado de un oficial que se le habia mandado a llamar para que lo guiara al centro del motor WARP.

 **\- Juli, ahora entiendo porque Chris hace honor a su rango –** dijo Emily a su amiga

 **\- Pirdonen la molestia siñorita –** hablo Pavel dirigiéndose a **Juli - Pero ¿Qué clase de rango tiene el siñor Bennett?**

 **\- Oh bueno, Chris es almirante –** dijo Juli como si nada

 **\- ¡Esperen! -** dijo Uhura que se habia levantado de golpe de su asiento **\- Me van a decir que el agente Bennett ¿Es Almirante? –** dijo incrédula.

El agente claramente se veía demasiado joven como para haber llegado a ser ALMIRANTE. Es decir, vamos, eso era demasiado absurdo

 **\- Es un humano de capacidades y joven para haber logrado un cargo de relevancia –** dijo uno de los vulcanos del consejo que era la primera vez que hablaba

Esto solo provoco miradas curiosas, extrañas y/o intrigadas.

Por un momento, los S.T.A.R.S se habían olvidado por completo de la presencia de los vulcanos, los que eran miembros del Consejo Vulcano.

Era extraño tener a, por asi decirlo, humanoides con orejas muy puntiagudas y extrañas cejas cerca de ellos, era raro tener a alienígenas cerca de ellos, era una experiencia extraña convivir con extraterrestres cosa que ni en sus mas guajiros (locos= es una expresión no se si en America Latina, pero al menos en Mexico a veces se usa la expresión ) sueños hubieran imaginado.

 **\- Bueno, quizás si tenga que ver la edad despues de todo –** dijo Emily **\- Es decir, quien se vuelve almirante a los 17 años.**

 **\- ¡¿QUE?!**

Eso hiso que todos los ajenos a nuestro universo quedaran mas que estupefactos. Ese chico, ese agente llamado Christian Bennett era almirante y habia llegado a ese cargo a los ¿17 AÑOS? ¿Pues a que edad habia entrado a esa organización Interpol?

El silencio aun seguía presente pero fue roto por alguien de personalidad fría, sarcástica y entre otros aspecto.

 **\- Mas importante –** hablo Robert captando la atención **\- ¿Tienen un jardín libre de humo?**

 **\- ¿Eh?**

No entendían a que se referia el agente Starling

En eso, vieron que el agente Starling estaba esculcando de entre sus ropas de gente hasta que vieron que saco de entre su ropa una pequeña caja y se llevaba un cigarrillo a la boca, esperen ¿Cigarrillo?

 **\- Eso es…. –** decia Sulu sorprendido viendo que era lo que el agente Starling se habia llevado a la boca.

 **\- Robert –** era una voz de reproche de Emily

 **\- ¿Qué? –** dijo Robert

 **\- Estamos en un lugar cerrado**

 **\- Es mi vicio –** dijo Robert mientras con el cigarrillo en la boca **– Por eso pregunte sobre un área libre de humo**

 **\- Los humanos son tan ilógicos con lo que llaman "sus vicios" –** hablo otro vulcano observando la actitud tan ilogica de aquel humano

 **\- Como dijo bien la señorita –** dijo un vulcano que muchos tripulantes reconocieron como el embajador Sarek

– **Nos encontramos en una nave oficial de la Flota, donde las posibilidades de adquirir aire natural estan fuera de toda logica ya que nos encontramos en el espacio y las posibilidades de poder tener un área de aire natural son nul….**

Un chasquido interrumpio al vulcano y ese chasquido habia venido del agente Starlign, en eso, solo vieron que Robert les lanzo una mirada que incomodaba, saco un encendedor y prendio el cigarrillo y al haberlo hecho, un ligero humo empezó a desprenderse del cigarrillo

 **\- Tsk –** dijo Robert con el cigarrillo prendido y empezando a retirarse del Puente **\- Cuando encuentren o tengan algo interesante que decirme, me llaman.**

Dicho eso, habían perdido de vista a Robert.

Algunos oficiales rebatieron de que el joven no conocía la nave, pero Juli les dijo que su espíritu aventurero no lo desorientaba, que era muy bueno ubicándose en lugares desconocidos,

Se notaba que ese joven: agente Robert Starling de verdad si que era alguien un poco… intimidante y dificil de tratar

Ahora solo quedaban Juli y Emily del grupo de los jóvenes de otro mundo.

Antes de poder continuar con algo más, Spock hablo dirigiéndose a las dos chicas, sobre todo con la agente Vega para expresarle (en términos vulcanos claro) la gratitud que sentía como capitán la nave y como miembro de la raza que los S.T.A.R.S salvaron de una destrucción masiva a toda una raza inteligente miembro de la FPU (Federacion de Planeta Unidos)

 **\- Julieta –** dijo Jim captando la atención de Juli **– No soy mucho de esto, antes no pude, asi que quiero darte las gracias–** dijo refiriéndose a cuando Julieta le salvo la vida al caer junto a la esposa del embajador Sarek.

Todos se giraron para ver lo que habia dicho Jame Tiberius Kirk. El joven mas imprudente, irracional, "irresponsable" y quizás cualquier otro calificativo negativo, además de orgulloso ¿SE ENCONTRABA DANDO LAS GRACIAS?

Eso si que era una gran sorpresa.

Juli habia dicho que no era ningun problema y que no debía de agradecer. Claramente Spock debatio su comentario explicando que era ilógico que no se le agradecería por sus acciones, pero un ligero empujon de Juli con su mano en su hombro, hiso a Spock ser interrumpido.

Juli les dijo que no le pesaba porque ellos hubieran hecho lo mismo si ella hubiera estado en el lugar de ellos.

Estas palabras dejo a mas de uno sorprendido.

Spock les dijo a Juli y Emily que ellas y sus compañeros, junto a muchos vulcanos que se encontraban en la nave, se les otorgarían habitaciones para que pudieran descansar despues de la misión que dejo a mas de uno exhausto.

Jim se ofrecio a escoltar a Juli y a Emily para que fueran a las habitaciones que se les iban a dar, por lo que los tres salieron del Puente siendo observados por los demás. Sobre todo, Juli recibiendo miradas por parte de Pavel, Sulu y Uhura y quizás de Spock, pero muy poco visible.

Spock, al saber que la nave no tendría mejora hasta dentro de 16.5 horas, mando a hacer el cambio el turno para que pudieran descansar aquellos que se encontraban en ese momento, trabajando en el Puente para que la efectividad de la tripulaci

Spock quería aprovechar que, ya que la misión quedaría suspendida, asi podría verificar que su madre se encontrara en optimas condiciones. No sin antes haber dado la orden de que se hiciera el cambio de turno a la vez de que a los vulcanos que se encontraban en la nave, se les otorgara habitaciones.

Spock se encontraba a pocos pasos para poder llegar al ascensor para poder encontrarse con las habitaciones y la enfermería, asi como tambien al lugar donde se encuentran los comedores y la sala de entrenamiento.

Sin embargo, antes de siquiera poder llegar a su destino y antes de cerrarse las puertas, Uhura habían entrado al lugar y ambos tuvieron una platica en la que Uhura sabia bien sobre la preocupación que Spock sentía al no saber sobre la salud de su madre (a su manera estilo vulcano claro)

Tambien aquella platica sirvió para que ambos comenzaran a tener una relación como pareja. Con ello, Uhura se ofrecio a acompañarlo a verificar el estado de su madre.

* * *

 **-o0o-….-o0o-**

En la enfermería de la Enterprise, McCoy junto a Rubi y otros médicos se encontraban atendiendo a oficiales que habían ido en los transbordadores a rescatar algunos vulcanos del planeta a la vez que se encontraban atendiendo a los vulcanos heridos, entre otras personas como a Amanda y a Amanda Grayson, ironico, dos mujeres del mismo nombre pero de mundos diferentes.

 **\- Bueno, creo que ya no tienes problemas en tu cuello –** dijo McCoy mientras terminaba de inyectar algo en el cuello de Amanda (hermana de Juli )

 **\- Gracias Dr. McC….. perdón, Leonard –** dijo Amanda

Aquello capto la atención de otros oficiales médicos en el lugar, debido a que conocían el carácter y la fama del Jefe Medico como para saber que nunca le gustaba que pacientes o compañeros se dirigieran a el por su nombre.

McCoy se dio cuenta de las miradas y con solo mostrar su mirada mas fría hiso que los demás oficiales médicos se tensaran y siguieran con su labor.

 **\- Todo el mundo le tiene miedo –** dijo Rubi como una afirmación que como una pregunta

 **\- El Dr. Es de un carácter muy especial -** dijo un oficial medico

 **\- Si trabajaran en vez de perder el tiempo, no tendrían que estar en esta situación, soy medico, no su maldita niñera –** dijo McCoy con su típico tono de voz.

 **\- Quizas no tendría que ponerse de niñera si no fuera tan enojon –** dijo Rubi con una sonrisa socarrona

Esto solo provoco una fea mirada de Leonard

 **\- Vamos Rubi, no seas asi –** dijo Amanda **– Por cierto Leonard, ¿Cómo le hace para poder atender a tantos pacientes?**

 **\- Bueno, con tanto oficial a bordo que mas bien parecen niños desobientes en la nave, es muy dificil poder atender a todos –** decia Bones

Ambos seguían hablando, en la conversación salio que como fue que el y el chico llamado Jim Kirk s habían hecho amigos.

A pesar de encontrarse en horas de trabajo, Leonard se sentía como hablando con Amanda, era una niña muy agradable y tierna para tener soloi 14 años. Leonard le explicaba que a pesar de ser un niño insolente (refiriéndose a Jim) lo apreciaba mucho.

La historia era tierna, pero como todo momento, siempre las narraciones tenían que ser estropeadas por comentarios inoportunos.

 **\- Oh vaya, Bones, no sabia que hablar de mi era tan importante para ti ¿Me extrañaste?**

 **\- Porque siempre tienes que abrir la boca rompiendo los buenos momentos mocoso insolente**

A la enfermería acababa de llegar Jim, pero no venia solo, sino venia acompañado por Juli y Emily.

Amanda al ver a su hermana no hiso otra cosa que correr hacia su hermana, a lo que Juli correspondio el abrazo. Emily se acerco a Rubi observando que se encontraba bien despues de la misión que hiso al ir al planeta por lo que tambien la abrazo.

El momento fue interrumpido porque Amanda y Rubi preguntaron por Chris y Robert, por lo que Juli y Emily contaron toda la historia que habia ocurrido desde que Rubi con McCoy se habían ido a la enfermería.

Rubi no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar una gran carcajada y eso fue

 **\- Tu nombre es Julieta ¿Verdad? –** pregunto Amanda Grayson

 **\- Si, asi es –** respondio Juli

 **\- Quisiera darte las gracias por haberme salvado cuando caí al vacio**

 **\- Oh, no hay porque señora…..**

 **\- Amanda –** dijo la mujer que se veía algo joven pero aun asi se le podían apreciar las arrugas de la edad normales, de apariencia de alguien de unos 45 – 53 años mas o menos.

 **\- ¡Woah! Igual a mi hermanita**

 **\- Oh vaya, ¿Esta adorable chica es tu hermanita?-** Dijo Amanda Grayson refiriéndose a Amanda Vega

Sacando unas sonrisas de ambas hermanas Vega,

Emily le pregunto a Rubi sobre su convivencia con Leonard lo que hiso que la mencionada le dijera que era raro encontrarse a alguien con el carácter tan arisco como Robert, pero que McCoy era un santo al lado de Robert, cosa que hiso que McCoy solo frunciera el ceño.

La conversación y refunfuños fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de Spock y Uhura.

La primera persona en preguntar de la presencia de ambos fue Bones con su típico tono de voz agresivo a lo que Spock le contesto muy a su estilo vulcano que no era lógico prohibirle el acceso a la enfermería finalizando con que quería verificar la salud de su madre, a lo que resignado pero medio molesto porque no se le confiara que hacia bien su trabajo, le permitio a Spock.

Amanda Grayson le decia a su hijo que se encontraba bien que no debía precouparse.

La conversación de madre e hijo hubiera seguido de no ser porque Spock empezó a preguntarle a Juli si se encontraba en optimas condiciones dado que a ella no se le habia hecho chequeo medico a lo que la mencionada contesto que se encontraba bien.

 **\- Deberias dejar que te revisaran Juli –** sugirió Amanda Grayson

 **\- Estoy bien señora**

 **\- Oh por favor, solo llamame Amanda**

 **\- Bueno seño…. Es decir, Amanda –** dijo Juli pero luego sacudió su cabeza **\- Mejor le llamo Sra. Amanda, es que usted se llama igual a mi hermana**

Risas por parte de ambas mujeres capto la atención de algunos

Las horas habían pasado, despues de lo de la enfermería muchas cosas habían sucedido.

 _\- o0o – Flash Back –o0o -_

 _Pavel se llevaba muy bien con Emily, se le hacia una chica muy agradable, pero tambien habia empezado a desarrollar ciertos sentimientos hacia ella lo cual lo ponía muy nervioso en frente de ella. Quizas era debido a que el solo tenia 17 y ella era una adulta de 19-20 años y al ser, el unico "niño" de la nave, se sentía como fuera de lugar._

 _Su convivencia habia iniciado poco despues de la orden de Spock de cambio de turno por lo que el joven alférez habia ido al comedor y en el lugar se habia encontrado con Emily._

 _La chica lo habia llamado para que se sentara con el a comer y en su transcurso de almuerzo ambos se habían llevado muy bien, el chico, aunque un poco timido se habia abierto bien para hablar con la chica_

 _Bones habia hecho amistad con la pequeña Amanda y a la vez se le hacia una chica muy tierna y adorable, la veía como si fuera una segunda hija, pues tambien le recordaba mucho a su hija Joanna tomando en cuenta de que ella se encontraba con su ex-esposa. Tambien se habia llevado bien con su hermana mayor. Es decir, solo era un año menor que Jim pero era muy madura para su edad._

 _Eso habia ocurrido poco despues de la llegada del duende verde a la enfermería y por petición de este le dijo que se le revisara a la agente Vega por lo que la mencionada tuvo que aceptar sin rechistar, aunque bueno fue convencida por sus amigas. Debido a ello, Amanda solicito a Leonard si podia quedarse con su hermana hasta se le terminara de revisar a lo que Leonard le dijo que estaba bien mientras se quedara quieta._

 _Durante la revisión, Leonard estuvo maravillado con Juli ya que era la primera paciente que tenia y no se andaba quejando o llorando como bebe lo que saco una sonrisa y risita tierna de Juli._

 _Leonard no supo, pero se sintió feliz de ver a la joven sonreir._

 _Sulu habia estado fascinado con las armas de los S.T.A.R.S y sus historias._

 _Cuando Spock habia dado la orden del cambio de turno, Sulu aprovecho para ir con Pavel al comedor a almorzar al comedor y en el lugar se habían encontrado con Rubi, Emily, Jiim, Spock y Uhura._

 _Ambos chicos se habían acercado para preguntar a las chicas si podían ver sus armas, aunque bueno, el interesado en armas era mas bien Sulu que parecía perrito con grandes ojos cristalinos._

 _Emily le decia que Rubi estaría encantada, por lo que Rubi saco de su funda una beretta de 9mm dejando a Sulu maravillado por la antigüedad, para ellos que son del futuro._

 _Los demás tambien se quedaban de curiosos observando como Rubi se encontraba parada y estaba empezando a mover su arma para que Sulu pudiera examinarla mejor._

 _Spock solo habia hecho su típica expresión de fascinante debido al mecanismo en como esa arma podia funcionar ya que Rubi habia estado sacando y metiendo las balas de la pistola. Uhura, aunque no quisiera mostrarlo, tambien se encontraba entretenida, es decir, cuantas veces una tenia la oportunidad de ver un arma del siglo xxi en vivo y no detrás de una vitrina de un museo._

 _Muchos oficiales se encontraban reunidos observando como Rubi además de la beretta, tambien habia sacado una espada delgada y filosa (¿Quién sabe que hace con una espada pero en fin, no?)_

 _En eso, en el lugar habia llegado Robert sorprendiendo a Emily y Rubi que no habían sabido nada de el por varias horas._

 _Algunas personas no podían evitar sentirse algo intimidadas por la presencia del agente Starling._

 _Robert pregunto con su típico tono de voz sarcástico de porque todos los oficiales se encontraban rodeando como moscas a Rubi y Emily y aunque Spock podia haberle contestado muy al estilo lógica, Emily se le habia adelantado contándole la historia._

 _Rubi le habia preguntado a Robert como les habían encontrado a lo que el susodicho dijo que despues de aburrirse habia preguntado en donde se encontraban las chicas, por lo que con algo de "persuacion" *cof* golpes y/o amenazas*cof* habia dado con ellas. La razón era que Robert quería entrenar con Rubí._

 _Asi, de una u otra forma Jim, Spock, Uhura, Sulu, Emily, Rubi, Pavel, Robert con otros oficiales habían terminado en la sala de entrenamientos, Rubi y Robert eran el centro de atención ya que poco despues de haberse preparado en aquella sala de entrenamientos, ambos agentes habían empezado un combate cuepo a cuerpo, aunque mas bien era calentamiento._

 _Muchos oficiales no podían evitar estar sorprendidos ya que era algo sorprendente ver como aquellos agentes tenían esas habilidades, aunque bueno, quizás no tan sorprendente ya que sabían que ellos habían rescatado a la mayoría de los vulcanos destruyendo el taladro, peleando contra romulanos y salvando a los vulcanos del Consejo._

 _Asi, las horas habían pasado y Sulu no paraba preguntando a cada rato sobre las armas que portaban, que se las mostraran, haciendo que los 4 miembros de S.T.A.R.S de cierta forma, se sintieran un poco incomodos del "acoso", por asi decirlo._

 _Uhura, bueno, ella se encontraba en una relación a medias con Spock, sin embargo, sentía que algo estaba fallando, además claro, de sentir cierto desden hacia la agente Vega._

 _Conforme habían pasado las horas, no se sentía comoda con aquella chica, sobre todo, al estar casi muy cerca de su novio (osea Spock), debido a que veía que Spock se encontraba empeñado en cuidar de la agente Vega y que no se arriesgara, suponía que era agradecimiento porque salvara su madre, pero sentía que algo mas le incomodaba con aquello._

 _Eso habia sido debido a que Uhura habia salido de haberse dado un baño y con su ropa de oficial habia estado caminando por los pasillos para llegar a su habitación y en eso, se habia encontrado cerca de dicho pasillo a Julieta Vega y Spock._

 _A escondidas habia escuchado la conversación. Spock habla con Julieta expresándole su poco entendimiento acerca de porque no dormia a lo que Juli habia contestado que ella quería ir por agua._

 _Cuando ambos se habían retirado, Uhura solo se habia quedado pensando un poco sobre porque tanta insistencia en proteger a una desconocida de otro mundo._

 _En cuanto a Jim y Spock._

 _Ambos, por separado, se llevaban muy bien con Chris Bennett, se les hacia alguien bastante agradable, aunque no podían decir lo mismo de Robert Starling. El chico era alguien demasiado arisco, agresivo, era dificil hablarle sin que quisiera matar a uno, pero Chris les decia a ellos y a varios que pareciera ser alguien dificil de tratar, pero Robert es un buen amigo._

 _Para el escepticismo de muchos por el comentario de Chris, era dificil de creer._

 _Jim y Spock se llevaban muy bien con Chris y eso fue que como ambos eran comandante y capitán respectivamente no podían darse casi el lujo de poder descansar por lo que se habia aparecido en el Puente….. bueno, con Robert y Rubi, ya que ambos habían exigido algo muy importante._

 _Y con respecto a Juli. Jim se sentía raro, es decir, ninguna mujer lo habia hecho sentirse tan confiado ni seguro en poder entamblar una conversación y relación de amistad sin que viniera de por medio las palabras, acostarse, cama, relación de una noche._

 _Con Juli, por alguna razón, no quería demostrarle esa faceta suya de desobligado, mujeriego, imprudente_

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Quizás era agradecimiento y tal vez empatía por la siuacion en la que la joven se encontraban contra un enemigo y que habían terminado varados en un mundo diferente al de ellos a pesar de saber que el mundo de Jim ya lo conocían por asi decirlo._

 _Jim tenia tantos deseos de poder conocer mas sobre ellos_

 _Mientras, Spock, se sentía extraño, no era de emociones, bueno, quizás gracias a Uhura cuando hace solo unas horas habían iniciado una relación y gracias a ella, al menos se sentía seguro sobre sus emociones aunque no las expresara. Pero con la agente Julieta Vega, se sentía extraño, visualizaba que su relación con Uhura no era tan completa ni la convivencia como pareja era tan satisfactoria, como la convivencia con Julieta, a pesar de haber sido solo una convivencia debido a su misión de volver a su mundo._

 _Pero no sabia que era aquello que sentía por Julieta. Pensaba, que en términos humanos, solo debía de ser agradecimiento porque salvara la vida a su madre, pero ese pensamiento lo elimino debido a que lo consideraba demasiado ilógico por su parte._

 _Sin embargo en el lugar se habían aparecido McCoy, Juli y Chris, ya que Robert habia hecho un llamado a Chris para que vinieran los dos y por casualidad habia llegado Bones._

 _En el Puente solo se encontraban los 7 mencionados debido a que la platica que debían de tener era muy importante._

 _La cosa era que Rubi, Juli, Robert y Chris querían saber si Spock, McCoy y Jim tenían alguna especie de información o datos que a ellos les sirvieran para poder volver a su mundo_

 _Era cierto, se les habia olvidado que debían buscar la forma de ayudarles a volver a su mundo, con lo que habia pasado con Pike, el ataque a Vulcano entre otras cosas._

 _Lo que al trio (Jim, Bones y Spock) casi aun no podían comprender era la actitud tan a la defensiva del agente Starling, pero Rubi Scarlet les dijo en susurro que solo debían darle una oportunidad, si demostraban que de verdad merecían ganarse su confianza, esto hiso que los tres solo quedaran asi ¬¬'. Ó así O.o?_

 _Juli capto la atención de todos explicándoles que porque no mejor descaban para asi funcionar mejor y poder pensar con mas calma algun plan para llevar a cabo la misiones._

 _*Bosteza Juli* - No se ustedes, pero nos gustaria que mis amigos y yo pudiéramos descansar, no hemos podido dormir desde hace como dias_

 _\- Juli tiene razón – dijo Rubi - Quiero dormir, llevamos 2 dias desvelados._

 _Robert iba a rechistar sobre no confiar pero Rubi le dio un ligero codazo a lo que este solo chasqueo la lengua_

 _\- Si ustedes pudieran otorgarnos habitaciones para las chicas y para nosotros, nos apoyarían en que pudiéramos descansar – dijo Chris de forma tranquila._

 _\- Descuiden, la Enterprise tiene suficientes habitaciones para mas de 1,000,000 de personas_

 _\- Seria lógico dado que ustedes, por lo que nos han informado, para rendir eficazmente, deben de descansar_

 _\- Es mejor que descansen, soy medico no niñera para dormirlos, y no quiero terminar persiguiendoles como a cierto mocoso imprudente._

 _-Me ofendes Bones – dijo Jim con una sonrisa fingiendo que le dolia_

 _Eso saco una risita de Juli que hiso que Jim sintiera un ligero calor en sus mejillas._

 _Al final, al parecer habían quedado en un acuerdo de que primero era buscar la forma de rescatar a Pike y despues pedir ayuda en la Tierra._

 _Juli se encontraba aburrida y les pregunto si gustaban jugar baraja inglesa. Spock le dijo que era ilógico, pero antes de poder continuar, Juli se lo "secuestro" al comedor con los demás para que jugaran, a la vez llevándose tambien a Jim._

 _Obvio que Juli pudo sacar su baraja porque estaban en su mochila aunque bueno, era la BARAJA de Emily quien le habia pedido que se las cuidara_

 _El toque de Juli hacia Spock, se habia sentido extraño, es decir, a lo vulcanos no les gusta que les toquen por su sensibilidad, pero el toque de Julieta era… era una sensación extraña._

 _Jim sentía que el roce de las manos de Juli era calido, no sabia porque se sentía asi._

 _Asi, el grupo de 7 habian estado jugando en el comedor en el que a pesar de que Spock supiera que el juego era lógica y mucha palabrería vulcana, perdia contra Bennett o Julieta._

 _Por primera vez en su vida, Spock se habia sentido satisfecho y Jim sentía que por una vez en su vida, se sentía libre y McCoy por primera vez en su vida, supo lo que era vivr._

 _\- o0o – Fin Flash Back –o0o –_

Despues de la historia que supieron sobre ellos antes de la misión de evacuación de Vulcano, se podían imaginar que los jóvenes del otro mundo debían de estar cansados.

S.T.A.R.S y compañía fueron escoltados a sus habitaciones por oficiales, por ordenes de Spock, explicando que eran invitados, aunque si Spock no hubiera dado la orden, como JIm era comandante o primer oficial, como quisieran llamarle, el hubiera dado la orden.

Juli, Amanda, Emily y Rubi dormirían en una habitación amplia y comoda, mientras que Robert y Chris dormirían en otra igual de amplia y comoda.

Podría decirse que era momento de que muchos durmieran aunque fuera algunas horas, es decir, desde que los S.T.A.R.S y compañía habían llegado a ese mundo no habían dormido casi nada, como dos dias seguidos y aunque quizás tendrían la fortaleza para soportar, era natural que quisieran dormir.

Si era dificil que tuvieran que esperar no solo para buscar la forma de poder regresar a su mundo sino tambien esperar por el rescate de Pike. Pero como bien Spock, McCoy y Jim les dijeron, debían de reposar debido a la historia que contaron.

 **\- Nunca se imaginaron en el espacio ¿Verdad? –** pregunto Emily

 **\- Si, de verdad que es sorprendente –** dijo Amanda

 **\- ¿Saben que haría mas amena nuestra estancia?**

 **\- ¿Que?**

 **\- ¡GUERRA DE ALMOHADAS! –** dijo Juli lanzando una a Emily

Asi siguió una guerra de almohadas

 **\- No creen que estamos demasiado grandes como… -** Rubi no pudo continuar debido a que una almohada de Emily le cayo.

Rubi tuvo una mueca, pero despues se le formo una sonrisa y asi las 4 seguian en su guerra.

Las chicas reian en su habitación

 **\- Un monton de inútiles en esta nave, nos ponen de holgazanes**

 **\- Robert, solo debemos esperar, no debemos apresurar las cosas, por mas que estemos acostumbrados, un descanso no nos vendría mal.**

Robert y Chris tenían su conversación

 **\- Algo te inquieta Chris**

Robert conocía esa mirada en Chris.

 **\- Tengo un presentimiento**

Entonces ambos no estaban mal en lo que andaban pensando, sabían algo no andaba bien

Mientras que en otras habitaciones ciertos oficiales que conocemos solo quedaban pensativos sobre la presencia de las personas de otro mundo donde ellos solo eran personajes ficticios.

Todos, Jim, McCoy, Spock, Uhura, Sulu y Pavel podían recordar lo que habían vivido muchas horas atrás

Lo unico que buscaban muchos era descansar para poder reponer sus energías perdidas.

Pero quien hubiera dicho que grupos de dos mundos hubieran comenzado a forjar una alianza y una gran amistad.

* * *

 **-o0o-…..-o0o-**

 **\- ¡ESTABA TAN CERCA DE MI VENGANZA! –** ese era el grito de Nero que se encontraba empujando con un pie una gran pila de caja metálicas muy pesadas que chocaron contra un muro aplastándose.

No había duda de que los romulanos hacían honor a su fuerza SOBREHUMANA.

Nero se dirigía a lo que parecía una figura algo oscura, solo se notaba que traía como una especie de larga gabardina negra o ¿capa?

 **\- TU –** decía Nero un poco mas calmado pero con un tono de voz mas rudo, mientras señala a una persona que se encontraba **\- Humano, dijiste que lograría mi venganza y lo unico que ha sucedido es que se ha atrasado mi venganza**

 **\- Así será Nero –** decia **\- Solo debe esperar mas ¿No recuerda lo que le dije hace rato? Le dije que no hay mejor venganza que perseguir, acorralar y atrapar a la presa para una venganza.**

 **\- Pues más vale que asi sea humano, gracias a tu plan, han desconfigurado la Narada, nos tomará mucho trabajo volver a configurarla y arreglarla para poder dirigirnos hacia la Tierra –** dijo otro romulano dispuesto a golpearlo.

 **\- No se me esponjen romulanos –** dijo aquel humano mientras de entre las sombras se le podia apreciar una sonrisa **– Les tengo una idea mucho más placentera e interesante**

Ante aquella respuesta los romulanos se quedaron en silencio mientras aquel humano soltaba una carcajada.

* * *

 **-o0o-…-o0o-**

En la Enterprise, ya habían pasado varias horas desde que se habia estado arreglando la nave y en todo ese tiempo, los miembros de los S.T.A.R.S y demás habían estado socializando y habían hecho amistad

Todo el mundo se encontraba reunido en el Puente para saber sobre los progresos de la nave, ya que se habia hecho el llamado interino, haciendo que todos se dirigieran hacia el puente.

Juli, Jim, Rubi, Spock, Robert y Chris habían llegado al lugar para escuchar los informes.

Los informes incluían hacer exploración en el planeta Vulcano para verificar que el planeta se encontrara en optimas condiciones para que fuera habitable y no hubiera problemas de regresar a los vulcanos de la nave, asi como tambien llevar a cabo misión de búsqueda de los vulcanos restantes que habían quedado varados en el planeta, con la esperanza de que se encontraran con vida y no sus cadáveres.

Tambien los informes incluían sobre las reparaciones de la Enterprise en el cual solo quedaban entras una horas.

De hecho, el hecho de que quedaran menos horas para su reparación era debido a la ayuda por parte de Chris Bennett, ya que el como se encontraba en la sala del motor WARP. Si no hubiera sido por el, los oficiales aun hubieran seguido batallando.

Un oficial empezó a darle los avances a Spock como su capitán, pero en eso, un sonido de alarma empezó a sonar.

 **\- Señor –** hablo un oficial de los controles del Puente dirigiéndose a Spock **– Nos llaman de la Narada**

 **\- Transmitan -** ordenó Spock

En la enorme pantalla del Puente, todos los presentes, es decir: Juli, Jim, Spock, Chris, McCoy, Rubi, Amanda, Emily, Sulu, Pavel, Uhura, Robert, uno que otro vulcano, Sarek, Amanda Grayson y otros oficiales presenciaban el inicio de la comunicación.

En la pantalla empezó a notarse una figura negra que poco a poco empezó a ser más clara para los presentes para terminar revelando a alguien que vestia ropas completamente negras y traía puesta lo que parecía una máscara negra con blanco impidiendo visualizar rasgos que pudieran ayudar en su identificación.

 **\- ¿Quién rayos es usted? –** el primero en haber hablado fue Bones.

Los demás tripulantes de la Enterprise querían saber quien era y porque vestia tan extraño.

Aunque no se mostrara en la cara, los leves movimientos de algunos vulcanos que se encontraban en el lugar daban indicio de que tambien estaban intrigados sobre quien era el ser que se estaba comunicando con ellos.

 **\- No es… no es posible –** esa había sido Amanda

Los presentes en le Puente pudieron observar que la hermana menor de Juli estaba temblando, temblando de miedo.

 **\- De verdad.. esta aquí –** dijo Emily aun sin poderse creer lo que estaba viendo

 **\- Quién –** preguntaron Uhura y Sulu

JIm solo se quedó observando al. Spock también estaba obsevrando.

Ambos, a su manera, conforme con lo que les habían dicho horas atrás, ataron cabos llegando a una conclusión; sin embargo, antes de poder decirla, alguien o mejor dichos, otros se les habían adelantado.

 **\- ¡MASK BLACK!**

Juli, Robert y Rubi habían hecho aquel grito

Solo se recibió en aquel monitor una sonrisa seguida de una carcajada malevola.

¿QUE SUCEDERA AHORA QUE LOS STARS SE HAN VUELTO A ENCONTRAR CON MASK BLACK?

¿PODRAN AMBOS BANDOS DE DOS MUNDOS DIFERENTES ENFRENTAR LA NUEVA AMENAZA?

 **-.-..-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Espero que les haya gustado mi capitulo y les vaya gustando el fic

Bueno…. No se cuando actualizare pero espero no tardar, repito si me tardo no lo abandone, es solo que la imaginación tarda mucho en llegar pero procurare no tardarme

 **Próximamente Capítulo 5**


	6. Mask Black

POR FIN, HASTA QUE ME APAREZCO

Es que he estado actualizando mi historia "Avatar Aventura Elemental" y "La Heredera de los Golpes del Destino"

Aquí tienen otro capitulo de mi fic y espero que me dejen muchos comentarios

Los capítulos me cuestan mucho trabajo escribirlos porque debo de imaginar bien los escenarios sin que se vea que me adelante mucho o que no tienen sentido

Nota: habia antes puesto que los habitantes vulcanos eran 2,000,000 pero como es un planeta, los habitantes serán de 100,000,000

 _\- o0o – Flash Back – o0o –_

Cambio de escenario **-o0o-….-o0o-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-..-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 5 Mask Black**

Muchos en la Enterprise, para ser precisos, quienes se encontraban en el Puente estaban con caras intrigadas y algo confusas, debido a que en la pantalla que estaba encendida había alguien con una mascara negra que le cubría por completo el rostro, vestía con ropa negra, pero aquella máscara solo dejaba ver los labios, cubriendo la barbilla.

 **\- ¡MASK BLACK!**

Algunos humanos en servicio del Puente y unos pocos Vulcanos, del consejo y uno que otro "normal" podían observar como el grupo de humanos de otro mundo habían reaccionado ante la aparición de aquel sujeto enmascarado.

Algunos sabían a que se debía la extraña actitud por parte de los humanos del otro mundo, como Jim, McCoy, Spock, la tripulación y uno que otro como Amanda Grayson y algunos vulcanos, entre ellos, el padre de Spock.

Asi era. Sarek el padre de Spock, habia escuchado por parte de su hijo que la chica que habia salvado la vida de su esposa, ella junto a sus amigos eran humanos de un universo paralelo al de ellos y aunque tuvieran una historia similar, la diferencia era que ellos no eran reales en el mundo de la agente Vega, la humana que salvo la vida de Amanda Grayson. Y asi, le explico muchas otras cosas, además de que la Federacion y sus ramas eran solo un mundo ficticio a pesar de que en ese mundo paralelo ellos si eran reales.

Nadie podía evitar sentirse incomodos con la presencia de aquel sujeto que se autonombraba Mask Black. Muchos del Enterprise habían escuchado la historia de los viajeros dimensionales como para saber que aquel humano era un enemigo con el cual, ni siquiera sabían como enfrentar por lo que era peligroso, a excepción de los S.T.A.R.S claro (solo tripulantes, los vulcanos apenas y sabían del origen de aquellos humanos que vestían diferente a los de la Flota)

 **\- Oh vaya, pero si son mis queridísimos "amigos" los S.T.A.R.S. -** hablo Mask Black mostrando una sonrisa.

 **\- ¿A quiénes demonios consideras tus amigos? –** dijo Rubi con claro desagrado.

 **\- Oh vamos, no me digan que aun siguen de rencorosos por mi "jugarreta"**

 **\- Sr. Mask Black, no podemos comprender que si ustedes tienen lo que se denomina una relación de amistad, de acuerdo a los estándares humanos, una interacción de ese tipo involucre que usted realice actos completamente ilógicos a pesar de ser humano –** habló un vulcano de los presentes en el lugar, para ser precisos, era un vulcano del Consejo.

Claramente el comentario de Mask Black fue un completo sarcasmo. A veces se les hacía difícil entender cómo era posible que los vulcanos no podían entender el sarcasmo cuando era más claro que el agua.

 **\- Oh vaya, pero veo que han hecho nuevos amigos, supongo que tuvieron una gran fiesta y al parecer no me invitaron.**

 **\- Tú estás en la lista negra –** Dijo Robert sin dejar de dirigirle aquella mirada matadora.

 **\- Uy, uy, uy, que mal S.T.A.R.S, pensé que podríamos llegar a entendernos mejor, pero veo que no será posible.**

 **\- Tu presencia no es simple coincidencia Mask Black…. Estás recibiendo ayuda de los romulanos –** sentenció Chris.

No podían creer lo que escuchaban, la verdad es que nadie se lo esperaba y mas si lo dicen de golpe toda la información como si nada, como si se tratara de alguna especie de confesión que hace un adolescente cuando le gusta una chica, aunque en este caso, era una confesión de otro tipo y una muy aterradora.

Es decir… ese sujeto del mundo de los agentes de los ST.A.R.S. estaba colaborando con los romulanos que venían del futuro en otra línea del tiempo. Aun no entendían como fue posible…. Aunque quizás la pregunta que muchos se hacían, en especial cierta raza de orejas puntiagudas, era ¿Por qué un humano estaría colaborando con los romulanos tan solo para destruir a la federación y a los S.T.A.R.S.?

 **\- Como siempre agente Bennett, tu perspicacia e inteligencia siempre están muy por encima de otros y… eso es lo que más ODIO –** dijo Mask con total desagrado.

 **\- Ese odio está basado en la paliza que siempre has recibido por parte de Chris**

 **\- ¡SOLO SON GOLPES DE SUERTE!**

Robert sabia que habia logrado pellizcarle en su ego.

El tiempo en que se habían estado enfrentando a Mask Black, se habia dado cuenta junto a sus amigos de muchas cosas. Primero que nada, Mask Black no trabaja solo y aunque les ha causado problemas… no era más que un neurótico antisocial con complejo de superioridad, por lo que para la organización para la que estuviese trabajando, debe haberle dado la orden de estar constantemente atacándolos. Segundo, es muy voluble ya que si logras sacarlo de sus casillas, no era tan peligroso, hasta cierto punto, solo fastidioso e irritante, pero debias saber bien como molestarlo, ya que debía de admitir que tenia muy buen control de sus emociones. Y tercero, tiene un fuerte odio hacia Chris y Juli, sobre todo a Juli, pero lo que sus amigos se preguntaban era ¿Por qué? Es decir, no es que fueran los de la Interpol los mas queridos por los grupos criminales, pero, el odio de Mask a Juli era personal, como si le conociera ¿Pero quien era Mask Black?

 **\- Asi que por eso pudiste enviarnos** **a este universo paralelo –** empezó a decir Rubi **\- Ya se me hacia raro que tuvieras la inteligencia para tener esa increíble tecnología.**

 **\- ¡Bingo! Qué inteligente agente Scarlet, me soprende que fuera capaz de comprender todo, pensaba que detrás de esa bonita cara no había cerebro.**

A Rubi no le hiso ninguna gracia su comentario ya que se estaba burlando de ella, Emily le puso una mano en el hombro para tratar de tranquilizarla ya que sabían que solo Mask quería provocarle.

 **\- Tu último recurso era ese, querías enviarme a este mundo sola para que terminara siendo destruida, si no era por aquel agujero dimensional, ya fuera que terminara varada en algún lugar o haber sido capturada; pero jamás contaste con que nos hubiésemos aliado con extraordinarias personas –** concluyó Juli.

Algunos de la tripulación sintieron sus mejillas arder, pues el como Julieta se habia referido a ellos, se habían sentido muy halagados.

Jim se sintió feliz… esperen ¿Feliz?¿Por qué Julieta le hacía sentir cosas que antes nadie había logrado hacerle feliz?

Era cierto que apreciaba a Julieta y a sus amigos, a pesar de las pocas horas que llevaban conociéndose, aunque quizás en estándares del tiempo de la Tierra, llevaban conociéndose mes y medio; sin embargo, había algo en Juli que hacía que Jim se sintiera más relajado y feliz.

Juli se imaginaba que Mask Black no contaba con que hubiesen sobrevivido en aquel mundo cuando les aventó el pequeño aparato que formó el agujero negro que los absorbió. Sin embargo, había algo que le estaba inquietando…. Si quería eliminarles, a ella y a sus amigos ¿No era más fácil hacerlos explotar cuando estuvieron en Londres?¿Por qué alargar la batalla?

 **\- MALDITA AGENTE VEGA, HABRIA SALIDO DE MARAVILLA SI NO HUBIERA SIDO POR LOS ENTROMETIDOS DE LA INTERPOL Y DE LOS S.T.A.R.S. …. *Ejem* –** después de haberse exaltado, Mask volvió a su típico tono de burla, sarcasmo **– Pero bueno, ahora que hemos vuelto a tener este "emotivo" encuentro y veo que han hecho amigos, será mucho más entretenido teniendo más presas.**

 **\- Déjalos en paz, a quien quieres es a nosotros, ellos no tienen nada que ver –** dijo Juli en un tono determinante y desafiante.

Pero a veces no siempre podía sonar así de segura, debido a que se ponía nerviosa porque Mask Black la traía contra ella y sus amigos/compañeros de los S.T.A.R.S. y por eso mucha gente inocente salía involucrada.

Por alguna razón, la existencia de Mask Black se le hacía extraña y…. a la vez conocida.

" _Porque siento que Mask Black me suena de algún lugar"_ eran los pensamientos de Julieta, que se encontraba observando con más detenimiento a Mask Black ya que, quizás algunos compañeros le dirían que era porque siempre se han estado enfrentando a él, pero Juli sentía que Mask Black se le hacía conocido, pero aún eran suposiciones que se guardaría, ya que necesitaba investigar más a fondo.

 **\- Entonces usted es quien ha estado colaborando con los romulanos para atacar Vulcano y también para atacar a la Federación –** dijo Spock **–** **Bajo corte marcial, le ordeno que tanto usted como los romulanos que integran la Narada desistan de sus ataques contra la Federación y entreguen sus armas bajo la directriz Ajs-39jdd-57 en el que…..**

 **\- Bla bla bla, lo único que escucho son balbuceos de usted vulcano puntiagudo –** dijo Mask Black haciendo que algunos levantaran levemente las cejas por la forma de expresarse de ese humano (vulcanos).

Sin embargo, aquel comentario hiso que unos pocos tuvieran que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no soltar la carcajada, debido a que hubiera alguien que pudiera ser capaz de insultar al imbécil de Spock, le hacia merecedor de su respeto (respeto de cierto rubio de ojos muy azules *cof* Jim *cof*), si no fuera porque está amenazando la vida de Juli y de los demás, de verdad lo podría admirar.

 **\- En fin, dejemos la charla a un lado, acabaré con todos ustedes, comenzando por la agente Vega.**

 **\- ¿Crees que podras contra nosotros? –** dijo Rubi desafiante

 **\- Te hemos dado más de una paliza –** dijo Robert.

 **\- Siempre tengo nuevos trucos ¿Creen que pueden contra mi?**

 **\- Usted no debería de hablar tan altaneramente –** hablo Jim con un tono de superioridad que siempre usaba en mas de una ocasión, a la vez era un tono de cumpleta seguridad y superioridad.

No iba a permitir que nadie amenazara a sus amigos. Normalmente no era de tener a muchos amigos y no le interesaba crearlos a no ser estas personas se le acercaran de forma genuina hacia el, como fue el caso de el y Leonard

Sin embargo, Juli, Chris y sus amigos se habían ganado su confianza y amistad en el poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, aunque quizás con cierto agente sarcástico aun estaba con dudas.

 **\- Sus amenazas son tan insignificantes como la organización para la que trabaja, si nunca ha podido destruirlos en los años que lleva enfrentándose a la Interpol, sobre todo a los S.T.A.R.S ¿Qué le hace creer que esta vez tendrá oportunidad?**

Jim lo estaba provocando, fue lo que muchos pensaban tomando en consideración la fama que tenía el joven rubio de provocar a cualquier ser vivo con mucha facilidad, sin embargo, muchos pensaban que por primera vez Kirk estaba en lo correcto. Muchos, como Uhura, McCoy y Sulu, se habían dado cuenta de que Mask era susceptible de caer en provocaciones, lo que quizás podrían tomar como un punto a su favor si sabían provocarlo.

 **\- Es cierto, usted no debería amenazarnos –** hablo un oficial impulsivamente a pesar de los nervios que sentía de dirigirle su amenaza a un completo desconocido que habían sido partícipe del ataque tanto a la Enterprise como a Vulcano.

 **\- Es usted alguien muy cruel –** habló Uhura **\- No tiene decencia, apoyar a los romulanos a atacarnos –** continuo **\- No debe de subestimarnos, ni a la Enterprise ni a la Federación.**

 **\- Los humanos son tan ilógicos cuando realizan actos dejándose llevar por sus emociones –** hablo el embajador de vulcano de la Tierra, es decir, Sarek.

 **\- No hay lógica existente del porque los humanos siempre se encuentran en un conflicto constante, es una gran desventaja el llevarse por sus emociones irracionales que no les resulta benéfico –** hablo el jefe del consejo vulcano.

Spock lo identifico por su voz a pesar de estar de espaldas, el mismo vulcano quien, aunque dijera que no era lógico expresar esas palabras, habia insultado a su madre por ser una humana y que lo habían subestimado por ser mitad vulcano mitad humano, al considerarlo desventaja.

 **\- Es cierto, los S.T.A.R.S han sido como unas fastidiosas cucarachas a las que nunca he podido matar y si… he estado apoyando a los romulanos –** dijo Mask Black en un tono serio para luego quedar en silencio.

Se formó un silencio, ese silencio no era bueno, no presagiaba nada bueno; y efectivamente no estaban equivocados, pues de repente Mask Black soltó una risa.

 **\- Aunque saben, me gustan los retos…..-** continúo hablando **– Ya que la tripulación de la Enterprise y los vulcanos están tan interesados en "socializar" conmigo y se han "subido en un barco" que no les correspondía, les tengo un juego interesante: ¿Saben cuantas horas se requieren para matar a más de la mitad de una población de 10 millones?... Je…. Se las dejo de tarea**

 **\- ¡Eres un cabrón! –** fue el grito de Rubi y Robert

 **\- Owwww, lastima que piensen asi de mi, este juego no seria divertido si no hubieran más participantes y el reto no fuera más interesante.**

 **\- No te atreverías –** dijo Robert

 **\- Pruébenme –** dijo Mask mientras dirigía una mano a apagar el comunicador, pero despues se detuvo en el último instante **\- Oh es verdad , agente Vega –** dijo captando la atención de los presentes en el Puente **\- Un hombre, un tal Capitan Pike le manda saludos y sería una pena que no pudiera verlo por ultima vez.**

Finalizo la transmisión de Mask Black.

Nadie dijo nada, a pesar de no haber pasado ni 5 segundos, se sentía que pasaban horas, un silencio profundo, asimilando lo que habia sucedido.

 **\- No veo la lógica de referirse a la Enterprise como un "barco", dado que no posee las características ni físicas ni internas que las muestren como barco ni se encuentra en el océano, mas bien es una nave que viaja a 1.300 millones de años luz que a velocidad warp es 2.4 segundos lo que equivale a 1 semana terrestre y 3.6 semanas vulcanas –** hablo otro vulcano que se encontraba en el puente.

 **\- Cuando dijeron sobre "subirse a un barco que no les correspondia" se hacia referencia a…. ¡ESPERE! Eso no es lo importante –** se quejo Emily al tener que explicar una metáfora en una situación delicada y de mucha presión.

A veces se preguntaban del porque los vulcanos no podían entender lo que eran metáforas o los dichos, cosas tan comunes y que hasta un niño de 4 años podría entender.

 **\- Emily tiene razón, la amenaza de Mask Black es lo primero –** dijo Rubi

 **\- Debemos de ir por el capitán Pike –** hablo Jim después de un segundo de haber procesado y haber conocido al famoso Mask Black del que tanto los S.T.A.R.S le habían estado platicando.

Ahora podia ver porque Juli y sus amigos se encontraban nerviosos por aquel tipo. El sujeto estaba loco, no sabia de que podia ser capaz, pero aun asi, implicaba una amenaza global y si lo que dijo era cierto, miles de vidas y la vida de Pike estarían en peligro.

 **\- Las órdenes son ir a buscar a la flota estelar primaria, por ordenes del capitán Pike, para realizar búsquedas de soluciones.**

 **\- ¡Al diablo con eso Spock! Pike nos necesita allá y usted está sugiriendo que debemos de hacer una "reunión" en el sistema Laurenciano, con la Flota, para llegar a una solución "diplomatica"….**

 **\- Como capitán interino de la nave, se seguirán las ordenes….**

 **\- Y mientras sigues ordenes, el capitán Pike y millones de vidas se encuentran en peligro en Vulcano…**

 **\- Debemos de informar la situación…**

 **\- La otra parte de las órdenes eran también rescatar a Pike…**

 **\- Una discusión innecesaria no resulta benefico para el funcionamiento adecuado de la nave que…**

 **\- Solo eres capitán interino, no tienes autoridad en….**

 **\- Seguridad, lléveselo –** fue la ultima palabra de Spock

Juli sentía que ella y sus amigos estaban fuera de lugar al haber presenciado una discusión muy acalorada entre Jim y Spock, aunque recordaba que el otro dia Amanda le habia dicho que ambos aun no eran amigos y que desde que se conocieron traían choques entre ellos.

Dos personas que indicaban que eran de seguridad se estaban llevando lejos a Jim hasta que el mencionado comenzó a pelear con ambos guardias de seguridad.

 **\- ¡Jim! –** llamaba McCoy para tranquilizar a su amigo.

 **\- ¡Kirk! –** decía Uhura

 **\- ¡Jim tranquilo! –** decia Amanda tratando de que Jim dejara de pelear

Jim seguía peleando con aquellos guardias, sin embargo, Spock se le acerco por tras con paso firme y le hiso algo en alguna parte entre el cuello y el hombro derecho, haciendo que Jim perdiera el conocimiento y cayendo al suelo.

 **\- Lo quiero fuera de esta nave –** ordeno sin vacilar Spock.

Unos guardias de la nave se llevaron a Jim inconsciente a una nave que iba a llegar en piloto automático al planeta mas cercano de Vulcano: Delta V, ahí habia una base en la cual podrían llevarlo a la Tierra sano y salvo.

Spock volvió a la silla de capitán para seguir dando sus ordenes, hasta que observo que Juli comenzó a retirarse del puente

 **\- Agente Julieta ¿A dónde va?**

 **\- Capitan Spock, solicito a nombre de mi equipo para que nos presten una pequeña nave para ir directamente a Vulcano mientras ustedes se van siguiendo ordenes –** dijo Juli mirando directamente a Spock.

La mirada que le dirigía era un poco fría a como normalmente habían conocido a la chica, aunque mas que fría, era una mirada de tristeza y decepción.

 **\- Julieta, no veo la lógica de que solicite una nave arriesgando la integridad de ustedes….**

 **\- Capitan –** interrumpio Juli haciendo que Spock levantara un poco una ceja ya que Juli lo llamo solamente Capitán **– Usted tiene que cumplir con una misión y esa misión es ir a un lugar a dar el informe sobre el ataque de romulanos a planetas relacionados con la Federacion, por lo que usted no debe de preocuparse**

 **\- Ustedes no deberían de entrometerse –** habló Robert **\- Mask Black es nuestra responsabilidad, asi que es nuestra misión darle persecución y no dejar que civiles entrometidos se involucren.**

 **\- Pero sinior Starklin, es muy peligroso ir al planeta, con los vulcanos amenazando…..**

 **\- No debe de preocuparse Chekov –** decia Rubi **\- No es la primera, ni la ultima vez que nos hemos enfrentado a este tipo de situaciones.**

 **\- Ustedes solo deben de dejar que nosotros hagamos nuestro trabajo –** empezó a hablar Chris captando la atención de muchos.

Muchos podían decir que Chris era como un vulcano, con una expresióntranquila sin emitir emoción alguna, pero la diferencia era que no era indiferente a los demás, tambien tomando en cuenta que no tiene ni las cejas ni orejas de los vulcanos.

 **\- Y eso incluye mantener la integridad de todos los de esta nave, además de los tripulantes de la Enterprise y vulcanos que aun se encuentran en peligro en el planeta.**

La mayoría se sentía como fuera se lugar, como si estuvieran viendo alguna clase de película extraña. Solo podían ver como los miembros de los S.T.A.R.S iban abandonando el Puente, de uno en uno, hasta que la ultima persona del grupo que estaba por salir iba a ser la agente Vega.

 **\- Capitán Spock, solo quisiera pedirle de favor que cuide de Emily y Amanda hasta que nosotros regresemos por favor** – dijo Juli viendo directamente a Spock para luego girarse e irse del puente

 **\- Juli espera –** dijo Amanda deteniendo a su hermana **– No vayan Juli… es que…. tengo un mal presentimiento.**

 **\- No debes de preocuparte Amanda.**

 **\- Pero es que….**

 **\- Entonces debes de confiar que estaremos bien, no tardaremos.**

Dicho eso, Juli se despidio de su hermanita y comenzó a salir corriendo para alcanzar a sus amigos a buscar un transbordador para ir al planeta.

 **\- ¡JULI ESPERA! –** grito Amanda hiendo tras su hermana

 **\- ¡AMANDA REGRESA AHORA MISMO! –** decia Emily tratando de alcanzar a Amanda.

 **\- ¡NIÑAS!, ¡¿A DONDE CREEN QUE VAN?! –** decia Leonard hiendo tras las dos chicas por su seguridad.

 **\- Señor Chekov, tiene el puente –** dijo Spock, levantándose de la silla

 **\- Si Keapitan -** dijo Pavel tomando el control del Puente.

Spock salio del puente, siendo seguido por Uhura, Sulu, algunos tripulantes y algunos vulcanos, entre ellos Sarek y la madre de Spock, Amanda Grayson.

En la base de salida de los transbordadores, se encontraban los S.T.A.R.S dispuestos a buscar un buen transbordador que los pudiera llevar al planeta a buscar la forma de ayudar a los pobladores y sabiendo de la amenaza, significaba que Mask Black estaría ahí.

– **¡Chicos esperen! –** gritaron Emily y Amanda quienes habían corrido mucho para alcanzar a sus amigos en el puerto de los transbordadores

– **Chicas, quédense aquí –** les dijo Rubí

– **Eso si que no, vamos con ustedes –** dijo Emily

– **Es muy arriesgado –** dijo Juli, ya que no quería que ellas salieran lastimadas **– Ambas deben de entender que es muy peligroso para las dos venir con nosotros a esta misión.**

– **Pero…**

– **Chicas, entiendan que no podemos arriesgarlas, ya les lastimaron cuando estábamos en Londres –** dijo Rubi

– **¡Esperen! –** una voz llamo la atención del grupo del otro mundo

– **Sulu –** dijo Juli observando al mencionado llegar con Spock, Uhura, McCoy, algunos tripulantes de la Enterprise y algunos vulcanos, que entre ellos estaban los padres de Spock.

– **¿Qué creen que estan haciendo ustedes?¿A donde piensan ir? –** dijo Uhura indignada de que ese grupo del otro mundo se fuera así como si nada a querer llevar un transbordador para ir al planeta a arriesgar sus vidas.

– **Ah bueno, se nos ocurrió la idea de venir a la base de transbordadores para tomar el té –** dijo Robert.

Esta vez ninguno de los S.T.A.R.S le dijo nada a Robert excepto Chris, aunque mas bien fue una mirada que le indicaba que no siguiera con sus sarcasmos.

 **\- El capitán Spock dejó bien claro que ustedes se encuentra en una misión muy importante –** dijo Rubi **\- Asi que no deben de "preocuparse".**

 **\- Ustedes no pueden llevarse transbordadores e ir a un planeta… -** Uhura estaba reprochándoles del porque intentaban llevarse unos transbor

 **\- Lo que ustedes no pueden hacer, es impedir que nosotros hagamos nuestro trabajo –** dijo Robert interrumpiendo a Uhura **\- Y nuestro trabajo es impedir que un criminal buscado a nivel internacional ande suelto sin ser detenido.**

Todo el mundo se encontraba callado. Lo que decia Starling era cierto, ellos como S.T.A.R.S, como una organización policiaca, era su trabajo el ir detrás de criminales y ponerlos detrás de las rejas, pero…. Sabían que era muy arriesgado ir al planeta Vulcano ya que era enfrentarse a una tropa de romulanos y no sabían que seria lo que les tenían preparado los romulanos.

 **\- Lo unico que nos gustaria pedirles seria las coordenadas de la tierra y si…. Podrían mantener a salvo a Emily y a Amanda por nosotros.**

 **\- ¡RUBI!**

 **\- ¡Nada de Rubi! Ustedes se quedan y no quiero que nos lo discutan**

 **\- Juli por favor –** suplico Amanda viendo a su hermana.

 **\- Es nuestra última palabra.**

La respuesta de Juli fue muy seca y firme, dando a entender que no habia negociación. Juli no iba a arriesgar a Emily y a Amanda o a cualquier persona a una misión donde iban a volverían a correr peligro.

Empezó hablar Sulu captando la atención de los S.T.A.R.S **– No irán solos**

 **-¿Qué?**

* * *

 **-o0o-…..-o0o-**

En la NARADA, varios romulanos se encontraban corriendo en diferentes direcciones para preparar armas y las naves para ir al planeta vulcano.

Podían haberlo hecho con mucha facilidad, pero habia un problema. Algunas armas de la nave habían sido desactivadas, aunque no algunas pequeñas naves de pilotaje, por lo que aun los romulanos se encontraban armados hasta los dientes y seguían siendo una amenaza para la flota.

Por ordenes de Nero y Mask Black, muchos romulanos en grupos de 3 irian en pequeñas naves de pilotajes para comenzar con los ataques hacia la federación, sabían que irían a rescatar y/o a proteger a los vulcanos que aun se encontraban en el planeta.

En una enorme pantalla Nero observaba como las naves de sus soldados iban en dirección al planeta Vulcano para acabar con la raza en persona y acabar con la flota, para poder cumplir con su venganza contra el ser que más odia en el universo y que fue el causante de la destrucción de su planeta.

 **\- Esto aun no ha terminado –** empezó a hablar Nero antes de girarse a Mask Black **\- ¡Me has estado diciendo que tendría mi venganza y lo unico que veo es que solo se ha estado postergando!**

 **\- Me habia dado cuenta que los romulanos eran muy….. apasionados, pero quizas deban aprender paciencia ¿No ha pensado en tomar clases de yoga?**

 **\- ¡Maldito humano!¡Nunca debi de escucharte!¡Solo has provocado que imposibilitaran mi nave**

 **\- Tranquilo Nero, no tienes porque sentir esta ansiedad –** continuo Mask **– Y para que estes tranquilo, tengo un plan y este, nos asegurara tu venganza**

 **\- Estoy harto de tus planes, por tu bien espero que este funcione**

 **\- Creeme, los otros solo eran el inicio, apenas hemos llegado al climax de este espectáculo, pronto estaremos en el meollo del asunto.**

* * *

 **-o0o-…..-o0o-**

En un transbordador se encontraban un grupo de personas armadas con phasers y otros con armas del siglo XXI. Era algunos tripulantes de la Enterprise con los miembros de los S.T.A.R.S.

De una u otra manera, los agentes de la elite de la elite de la Interpol habían aceptado la ayuda de los tripulantes de la Enterprise.

Fue algo extraño el ofrecimiento ya que hace solo unos minutos habían estado, por asi decirlo, discutiendo sobre que era lo más importante y de un momento a otro los tripulantes se habían ofrecido a serles de guía y apoyo de combate para ir al planeta, ya que previamente se habia tenido

En el transbordador se encontraban sentados de la siguiente manera: Spock, Chris, Juli, Uhura y McCoy, se encontraban sentados en los asientos principales de pilotaje. En los asientos de atrás se encontraban Sulu, Rubi, Robert, Pavel, otros dos oficiales de la Enterprise. Hasta atrás de las dos primeras filas estaban Emliy, Amanda, otros 3 oficiales del Enterprise.

 **\- No puedo creer que terminamos hiendo a ese planeta en peligro de extinción –** dijo McCoy completamente molesto

 **\- Dr. Leonard, por favor no se enoje –** dijo Emiliy mientras el mencionado solo giraba su rostro a Emily para luego mantener la vista al frente

 **\- Usted seria de mucha ayuda por si encontramos a personas que se encuentren heridas –** dijo Amanda la hermana de Juli **\- Bueno, no personas, sino vulcanos, bueno, usted me entiende**

 **\- No crean que se han salvado de esta, Emily, Amanda –** dijo Rubi interrumpiendo la conversación de las chicas **\- Cuando regresemos ya verán el castigo que les espera**

 **\- Ekkk –** ambas no pudieron evitar asustarse.

 **\- Juli…. Lo sentimos, pero…. –** Amanda fue interrumpida por su hermana.

 **\- Descuiden –** dijo Juli girando su cabeza para ver a su hermana para dedicarle una sonrisa **\- Pero ahora quiero que ambas me prometan que cuando aterricemos se me van a mantener a salvo y a todo lo que les digamos nos harán caso.**

 **\- Si Juli –** dijeron ambas chicas

 **\- Agente Julieta…. No creo que sea una decisión acertada dejar que vengan civiles en esta misión dado el nivel de peligro que representa –** pregunto Spock una vez que Juli se habia girado a tener la vista enfrente y con las manos en los controles

 **\- Descuide capitán Spock, no es algo de lo que deba preocuparse**

Ahí estaba esa actitud cortante de Juli, la cual es muy muy muy raro y eso es decir mucho, muy raro que Juli sea cortante con alguien a menos que de verdad este enojada, aunque mas bien, estaba DECPECIONADA. Juli estaba decepcionada con Spock al haber mandado a quien sabe donde a Jim. Quizas Jim actuo muy impulsivamente, pero eso no justifcaba haberlo mandado a quien sabe que parte de la galaxia, si es que lo mando a algun planeta donde pudiera estar a salvo, a pesar de que Sulu les expico la situación.

Sulu les explico que mandaron a Kirk a un planeta relacionado con la flota estelar, por lo que, en aquel planeta encontraría la base de la flota para llegar a la tierra, por lo que estaría a salvo; aunque claro, no convencia mucho a los S.T.A.R.S

Volviendo a la situación actual, el transbordador se encontraba de camino al planeta Vulcano.

La amenaza de Mask Black y el hecho de que los romulanos irían al planeta, significaba más problemas. Los tripulantes de la Enterprise sabían que estaban jugando con fuego ya que si esto se hacia una guerra, la Federacion tendría complicaciones porque los romulanos decidieran hacerles guerra.

Por otra parte, los S.T.A.R.S estaban preparados, sabían que Madk Black era demasiado persistente en sus objetivos y era mas claro que el agua, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Juli

Lo importante era que debían de enfrentar a los romulanos, proteger el planeta y sus habitantes enfrentarse a Mask Black y rescatar a Pike.

 **-.-.-.-.-.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gracias por leer mi historia

Espero que la sigan leyendo y me dejen reviews

Asi me inspiro mas

Se que me tardo mucho en subir capítulos

Pero como he dicho en otros fics… es que la imaginación tarda un rato en que me llegue y me es dificil poder subir los capítulos

No se cuanto tarde en subir el próximo capitulo y los futuros capítulos

Pero espero que no me tome mucho tiempo, aun asi, gracias por su paciencia y espero que ustedes mis lectores no se hayan aburrido

Los vere en el próximo capitulo

Próximamente capítulo 6


	7. Tragedia

**Capítulo 6 Tragedia**

En un transbordador abordado por algunos pasajeros que entre ellos la mayoría son humanos y unos pocos son vulcanos, iba en dirección al planeta Vulcano, con una misión en especial: Salvar a los vulcanos y vencer a Nero y sus seguidores.

Despues de algunos minutos, la nave había aterrizado en alguna parte del enorme planeta.

 **\- Ya saben cual es la misión –** habló Chris **– Debemos de rescatar a los habitantes que aun se encuentren en el planeta, no deben de olvidar que los romulanos nos estarán esperando.**

 **\- Entendido –** afirmaron Rubi y Robert

 **\- Tambien debemos de rescatar al Capitán Pike y arrestar a Mask Black –** dijo Juli

 **\- Una misión de rescate…. ¡Genial!**

 **\- Eso si que no niñas, ustedes se quedan en la nave… ¡Y NO HAY PERO QUE VALGA! –** dijo Rubi mirando a ambas chicas

 **\- ¿No era más seguro que las chicas se hubieran quedado en la nave? –** dijo Sulu

 **\- Son más testarudas que una mula**

 **\- ¡OYE! –** se quejaron Amanda y Emily

 **\- Esto me suena a un Deja Vu –** dijo McCoy, recordando las veces que ha tenido que lidiar con la testarudez de Jim

 **\- No encontramos lógica que una mula, un animal terrestre producto de un burro y una yegua, tenga relación alguna con la exteriorización de las emociones de dos humanas que han actuado de forma ilogica, dado que esto se trata de una misión de reconocimiento y rescate –** habló un vulcano que les acompañaba

 **\- Vulcanos orejudos, solo cállense, ayuden y no hagan más preguntas** – dijo Robert

Después de que Rubi les dijera a Emily y a Amanda que se tendrían que quedar en la nave acompañados de algunos oficiales de la Federación, Juli, Chris, McCoy, Spock, Robert, Uhura, Sulu, Pavel, Rubi, algunos cadetes humanos y algunos vulcanos que servirían de guias irían al planeta a realizar a las misiones de rescate de vulcanos, del capitán Pike y defensa contra romulanos y arrestar a MASK BLACK

 **\- Kapetain, estamos por aterrizar en vulcano –** decía Pavel.

Algunos cadetes se habían quedado en el transbordador para cuidar de las chicas y del medio de transporte mientras el resto buscaba la manera de rescatar a los vulcanos que se encontraran de rehenes, pues sabiendo que algunos romulanos habían bajado al planeta, debían de haber tomado de prisioneros a algunos y quizas a la mayoría que quedo atrapada en el planeta, pues se encuentran en riesgo de que si salían al espacio la Narada les atacaría o si se quedaban, los romulanos lograrían hacer explotar el planeta

 **\- Nos encontramos a 6.9 kilometros de la ciudadela principal de Vulcano, lugar donde se encuentra el Arca Cantrica** – dijo Spock

 **\- En pocas palabras, la capital del planeta –** dijo Rubi

 **\- Se podría decir que si –** dijo Sulu

 **\- Para agilizar las cosas debemos de separarnos** – dijo Robert

 **\- No deberíamos, es muy arriesgado tomando en cuenta que los romulanos podrían estar en cualquier parte del planeta –** dijo Sulu

 **\- La lógica indica que ustedes, por no conocer el planeta, deben de ser guiados por los habitantes del lugar –** dijo un vulcano que les acompañaba.

 **\- La lógica indica que debemos de separarnos, cubrir terreno, inspeccionar la zona y a posibles invasores romulanos, mientras más nos dividamos en equipos, más fácil será nuestra labor –** dijo Robert

 **\- Su lógica no tiene fallo** – dijo Spock al ver que lo que el agente Starling decía era cierto.

Se habia acordado como llevarían a cabo la misión. Robert, Rubi, Sulu, Pavel dos oficiales y dos vulcanos irían hacia una dirección, que era mas o menos por la zona donde estuvo el taladro, para buscar a mas vulcanos, mientras que Chris, Juli, McCoy, Spock, Uhura y otros vulcanos como Sarek y el líder del consejo vulcano Selek [[no se como sea su nombre, por eso lo invente]]. Los demás cadetes humanos estaban en la nave acompañando a Emliy y a Amanda ya que deberían de esperar por si se ofrecia llevar el transbordador a la posición donde se encontraran los demas

* * *

 **-o0o-….-o0o** -

Robert, Rubi, Sulu junto a los dos cadetes, Pavel y 2 vulcanos, se encontraban en dirección a la zona donde los romulanos habían colocado el taladro y donde se encontraba el cráter que habían hecho con toda la intención de lanzar algo llamado "materia roja" para hacer un agujero negro en el planeta y lograr que desapareciera junto con la mayor cantidad de habitantes.

 **\- Debemos de cerciorarnos de que la zona no haya sufrido daño alguno –** decía Sulu quien debía de dirigir a ese grupo.

 **\- Muy bien vulcanos, terminemos con esto, lo unico que quiero es patear traseros de romulanos -** decía Robert

 **\- Robert –** le iba a reprochar Rubi

 **\- Encontramos ilógico aquel comportamiento** – dijo uno de los vulcanos que les acompañaban como guías.

 **\- No le hagan caso –** dijo Rubi **\- En fin, dígannos cual es la ubicación exacta de donde los romulanos lanzaron el taladro**

 **\- Se encuentra a 2,000 metros de donde nos encontramos sinorita Rubi –** dijo Pavel

 **\- Bien, terminemos con esto –** dijo Robert, mientras cargaba su escopeta confiable, siendo imitado por Rubi quien cargaba su arma.

El grupo en el que se encontraban Rubi y Robert se encontraba caminando en las arenosas tierras de Vulcano para llegar a la ubicación de donde los romulanos habían tirado aquel gigantesco taladro.

 **\- Usted es ¿Hikari Sulu?**

 **\- Si, a mucha honra**

 **\- ¿Por qué me ve tanto?**

Esto capto la atención de los demás al escuchar las palabras de la chica de otra dimensión, y solo sacó una sonrisa nerviosa del joven teniente Sulu **\- Es que soy un gran admirador de las armas antiguas de la Tierra y me encanta coleccionarlas**

 **\- ¿En serio? –** preguntó sorprendida e intrigada Rubi

 **\- Si, y es que es muy dificil encontrar esa clase de armas, pero no pierdo la esperanza de poder coleccionar todas las originarias del siglo XXI, aunque bueno, quizás hayan algunas que no pueda tener, pues se encuentran en los museos de la Tierra.**

Esto solo causó una risa en Rubi. El chico Sulu era alguien timido pero muy decidido.

El grupo camino un rato hasta que uno de los tripulantes de la Enterprise junto a los vulcanos que les acompañaban habían indicado que ya estaban a menos de 20 metros/19.4 metros [ya saben quienes dijeron esas palabras]

 **\- Me siento como en un horno, este lugar pareciera tener la temperatura del sol, aunque ya esto algo acostumbrada, aun asi, siento mucho calor.**

 **\- Agente Scarlet, no hay lógica en sus palabras, dado que físicamente, el planeta no parece un aparato eléctrico terrestre –** habló un vulcano que les acompañaba **\- Y en realidad, la temperatura del planeta Vulcano tiene el doble de la temperatura de la Tierra.**

 **\- Claro, no hay lógica, así como no hay lógica en que tenga un ojo en su nuca**

 **\- ¿Tiene un ojo en la nuca? –** dijo Pavel incrédulo por lo que el agente Starling decía

Esto también dejo intrigados a los demás, en especial a los vulcanos, quienes no entendían aun lo que era el sarcasmo.

Rubí solo miró feo a su amigo mientras este solo seguía caminando **\- No le hagas caso …ehmmmm…. ¿Pavel? –** ante su pregunta el mencionado asintió **\- Esta así porque no se ha fumado un cigarrillo desde que bajamos a estas tierras áridas**

 **\- Tsk –** se quejo levemente Robert pero perceptible para el oído de los vulcanos

El equipo Beta, que era así como se habían nombrado para comunicarse, se encontraba a una distancia muy corta del taladro.

La misión era que debían de evaluar el daño que el taladro provocó en la superficie del planeta, y dependiendo de los resultados, podrían saber si el planeta estaba apto para habitarse o no.

Al principio, todo parecía normal, seguían haciendo evaluaciones, pero en eso, Robert vio un pequeño destello a lo lejos, por donde se encontraban unos montes. Rubi también se dio cuenta, poco despues de que Robert le hiciera una pequeña señal con la mano.

Rubi les indicó a los tripulantes de la Enterprise la misma señal que Robert. Por lo que mientras Rubi y Robert se preparaban con sus armas, los tripulantes preparaban sus phasers en aturdir.

Y como si les hubieran leído la mente, detrás de aquellos montes y detrás de la cadena del taladro, salían aproximadamente entre 5 a 12 romulanos, preparados para atacarlos. Y así, dando paso a una batalla y persecución, pues algunos de los romulanos se encontraban "escapando", mientras otros atacaban sin cesar a los agentes del S. XXI y del

" _Espero que Julieta y los demás se encuentren bien"_ pensaba Rubi mientras se encontraba detrás de una gigantesca roca para cubrirse de los ataques _"Esto no fue improvisado, ya nos esperaban"_

 **\- Admiramos la tenacidad de los humanos, aunque parecen que siempre buscan la forma de morir –** habló un romulano que se encontraba en ventaja ya que les estaba atacando un arma de plasma

 **\- Y pareciera que los romulanos siempre buscan quedar en ridículo -** dijo Robert detrás de una roca un poco más cercana de donde se encontraban los romulanos disparando el arma de plasma, sacando a algunos romulanos de quicio

 **\- No creo que sea momento de burlase de ellos, nos superan en número –** hablo uno de los tenientes de la Enterprise.

 **\- Los números son solo eso, números, no tienen significado alguno -** dijo Robert sin mucho interés

Esto dejó un poco sorprendidos a los demás, pues en el poco tiempo que habían conocido a los agentes del otro mundo, se habían dado cuenta de que el agente Robert Starling no les apreciaba en nada, pero podían jurar que ¿Estaba animándolos?

Esto no pasó desapercibido por Rubi, quien conocía a su amigo y sabía que los estaba animando, a su manera claro

" _Yo sabía que Robert les empezó a tomar cariño"_ pensaba Rubi feliz y a la vez, con ganas de reírse en la cara de Robert por empezar a mostrarse más "tierno", aunque quizás en otro momento, pues no precisamente se encontraban en un lecho de rosas.

* * *

 **-o0o-…-o0o-**

Cerca de la ciudadela, la capital de Vulcano, el centro de todo el planeta, se encontraban Chris, Juli, McCoy, Spock, Uhura, Sarek y Selek, conocidos como grupo alpha, despues de haberse separado del otro grupo y haber caminado aproximadamente 8 horas o en términos vulcanos, 8.9 horas.

 **\- Maldita sea, hemos estado caminando por 8 horas –** dijo McCoy

 **\- En realidad doctor, hemos estado caminando por 8.92 horas –** recalco Spock

 **\- Infeliz duende verde**

 **\- Entonces, ¿Este lugar es la ciudadela? ¿El Centro de la sociedad Vulcana? -** pregunto Juli mientras señalaba desde lo alto de una de las muchas montañas de vulcano. Ya que para llegar a la ciudadela debían de pasar por una cadena pequeñas de montañas

 **\- En términos humanos, si –** dijo Spock

– **Increíble, nunca habia visto un lugar tan… árido –** dijo Juli una respuesta tan simple que provocó solo unas simples risas disimuladas.

 **\- Lo importante ahora, es que debemos de buscar a los vulcanos restantes que aún haya quedado en el planeta, debido a que Nero, el capitán de la Narada lanzó ataques a unas 5 naves que hace solo un día exactamente habían tratado de salir del planeta Vulcano y pocas naves de Vulcano con algunos habitantes lograron escapar –** habló Chris de forma serena y tranquila.

 **\- ¿Cómo sabe esa información?-** preguntó Uhura

 **\- Cuando había desactivado el taladro, logré ver a lo lejos algunas naves de pilotaje romulanas que lanzaban ataques a unas naves vulcanas que salían de diferentes direcciones y de forma constante, fueron 5, una vez que sucedieron los ataques, las naves vulcanas dejaron de salir, por lo que supuse que aun hay vulcanos barados en el planeta debido a la amenaza de ser atacados por los romulanos y fue precisamente en esta dirección, es decir, a 2000 kilómetros de la Ciudadela de Vulcano.**

 **\- Fascinante –** dijo Spock, pero fue interrumpido por Juli quien se habia emocionado.

 **\- ¡Mas que fascinante!¡Chris! ¡Eres increíble! –** dijo Juli mientras miraba con admiración a Chris, mientras este solo tenia un rostro tranquilo pero quien lo conociera, se daría cuenta de que tenia una ligera sonrisa **– Aun tengo mucho que aprender.**

 **\- ¿Sucede algo malo Doctor McCoy? –** pregunto Chris intrigado al ver que el Doctor McCoy le veía detenidamente

 **\- Es que me es imposible creer que existas, tienes toda la actitud de un vulcano y sin embargo, eres más expresivo que ellos y mucho más agradable –** dijo Leonard con una sonrisa en señal de burla hacia los vulcanos.

 **\- Dr. McCoy, no encuentro sentido la comparación del almirante Bennett con un vulcano dado que biológicamente no tiene las características que identifican a los vulcanos –** dijo Spock, pero su tono era de superioridad intelectual a pesar de no exteriorizarlo.

 **\- Bueno, bueno, lo importante ahora es que debemos de buscar a los vulcanos atrapados –** interrumpió Juli antes de que Leonard y Spock se pelearan.

A Juli le recordaba mucho las tantas discusiones en las que debía intervenir entre Rubí y Robert, pensamiento que le provocó una sonrisa divertida.

El equipo Alpha siguió caminando sobre las áridas tierras de Vulcano, mientras poco a poco se iban acercando a la Ciudadela, la cuál, aparentaba no estar habitada.

McCoy dijo que lo más seguro era que los vulcanos se encontraran atrapados entre rocas.

El equipo Alpha caminaba a lo largo de la ciudadela la cual era enorme. Habian varias construcciones, habia un medio de transporte que se parecía a los monorrieles de la Tierra que hay en algunos países orientales como Japon. Habian diferentes casas (o eso era lo que Juli podia apreciar), tenían un estilo extraño, para su percepción, pero a pesar de eso, emanaban una belleza que tranquilizaba a simple vista, como si estuviera planeado que al momento de conocer los hogares de los vulcanos uno quedara maravillado.

 **\- Waoh, las casas de Vulcano son….. hermosas** – dijo Juli con una sonrisa y maravillada por lo que veía. Los chicos en su mundo cuando regresaran no creerían la loca misión/aventura que tuvieron.

Quizas nadie presto atención a lo siguiente, pero de una u otra forma, aquel comentario habia sacado unas sonrisas algo imperceptibles, por parte de Spock y su padre, raro en los vulcanos. Quizas para cada uno (despues de haberse dado cuenta de sus reacciones) fue una reaccion involuntaria debido a que la "lógica" les decia que estaban en deuda con la agente Julieta Vega debido a que no solo ella y sus compañeros impidieron una matanza a nvel planetario, sino que ademas, habia salvado la vida de su madre/esposa respectivamente; pero tambien se decían mentalmente que era ilógico tener esa clase de emociones.

 **\- Tsk, debo admitir que los vulcanos pueden tener buen gusto, de vez en cuando –** dijo McCoy

El equipo alpha seguía caminando en la Ciudadela, armados y preparados ante cualquier sopresa desagradable. No podían bajar la guardia ante la inminente amenaza de que en cualquier momento podían aparecer los romulanos.

Los pasos eran lentos pero firmes, con los 5 sentidos activos al 1000%, Juli hiso un comentario acerca de que donde se podrían refugiar los vulcanos en caso de un ataque a nivel planetario, por lo que el embajador Sarek, les explico que hay "bunquers" o refugios (en términos que los humanos pudieran entender) subterráneos para eso, pero que si el planeta era destruido y habían algunos en los refugios, obviamente desaparecerían.

En eso, Chris inmediatamente lanzó 3 disparos muy precisos hacia una dirección e inmediatamente todos comenzaron a seguir a Juli y Chris quienes corrieron e dirección a los disparos de Chris.

Al llegar, se dieron cuenta de que se trataban de 3 romulanos que se encontraban malheridos, pues las balas impactaron muy cerca del corazón aunque no a tal grado de dejarlos moribundos.

Selek empezó con comentarios lógicos al estilo vulcano, en el que expresaba que no podia comprender aquella reaccion tan agresiva e ilogica por parte del almirante Bennett, aunque había provocado cierta fascinación en los vulcanos, ya que cuando el almirante uso su arma de fuego, no había hecho el ruido estruendoso que normalmente ese tipo de armas hacían.

 **\- Es porque usó un silenciador –** dijo Juli

 **\- ¿Silenciador? –** preguntaron Uhura y McCoy

 **\- Es un pequeño aparatito que equipamos en algunas armas de fuego, para evitar ser detectados por el sonido y reducir el factor detección –** explico Juli.

Chris se encontraba parando la sangre de los 3 romulanos, no sin antes haberlos noqueado para evitar que fueran a pedir refierzos **– Sus heridas no estan sanadas al 100% pero al menos no corren peligro de muerte, por ahora les quitaremos sus armas, los retendremos y seguiremos buscando a los vulcanos sobrevivientes.**

Chris guardó con el una y le dio dos a Juli, Spock, Uhura y McCoy conservaron sus phasers en aturdir y continuaron su rumbo.

Spock y Sarek se encontraban guiando al equipo a través de la ciudadela, algunas viviendas vulcanas estaban medio destrozadas, pero otras apenas estaban intactas, solo unas pequeñas grietas que no perjudicaban las estructura. Unos ruidos escucharon de algunas casas y pudieron darse cuenta de que se trataban de algunos vulcanos, unos 19 aproximadamente.

A McCoy no le hacia ninguna gracia toparse con mas vulcanos, comentario que expresó al referirse a ellos como "duendes verdes puntiagudos andantes". Uhura comenzó con su protocolo sobre mantenerlos a salvo mientras continuaban con su misión en nombre de la Enterprise, la flota y la Federación.

El equipo alpha empezó a planear como guiar a los vulcanos encontrados a un lugar seguro mientras continuaban con la misión, pero en eso, un pequeño ruidito captó la atención del equipo de la Enterprise y de los vulcanos que se encontraban con ellos

El pequeño ruido era el sonido que emitían los comunicadores de Chris y Juli. Juli fue la primera en activar su comunicador (Fueron modificados para que se pudieran adaptar a la señal de aquella época y de aquel mundo)

 **\- Equipo alpha a beta, ¿Cómo les va?–** dijo Juli

 **\- Oh, bueno, ya que lo preguntan, no estamos precisamente en un lecho de rosas…**

 **-….. ¡Tenemos una emergencia!**

Despues del grito de Rubi, unas fuertes explosiones se escuchaban del otro lado del comunicador, lo cual preocupó a Juli.

 **\- ¿Situacion? –** dijo Chris tomando la llamada ahora

 **\- Estamos bajo ataque romulano, han atacado a dos oficiales de la Enterprise, estan aun vivos, pero necesitan asistencia médica, nos encontramos rodeados.**

 **\- ¿Cuántos?**

 **\- Entre 15 a 20 romulanos aproximadamente**

 **\- Ubicación**

 **\- 29.394 grados norte, 45,4959 grados este**

 **\- Entendido, vamos para alla –** dijo Chris **\- Estan a 15 kilometros de donde estamos**

 **\- En realidad son 13.544 kilometros –** aclaró Sarek.

 **\- Que importa si son 13.5 o 20 mil –** se quejó McCoy.

 **\- Juli, evacua a todos a la nave y que los teletransporten a la Enteprise –** dijo Chris mientras preparaba su beretta. Estaba por ser interrumpido por Uhura quien se iba a quejar por la acción tan impulsiva del agente, pero este se adelantó **\- Las bajas se reducirán si realizamos una distracción mientras evacuamos.**

Ante aquel comentario por parte de Chris, nadie pudo debatirle dicho argumento. Era cierto y no había falla por donde uno quisiera buscarle. Chris y Juli solo intercambiaron unas miradas y poco despues, Juli llamo a todos a que le siguieran para ir en dirección al transbordador por el que vinieron.

 **\- ¡Chris! –** dijo Juli captando la atención del mencionado **– Ciudate**

Chris solo le sonrio a Juli mientras comenzaba a andar hacia la ubicación en donde se encontraban en peligro. Bones le pregunto a Juli si era sensato dejar que su amigo fuera solo, pero Juli le dijo que no debían preocuparse, que debían de confiar en Chris y en los demás, pero que lo importante, era salir de ese lugar antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor.

Así, comenzó el regreso al transbordador, siendo guiados por Julieta quien se mantenía firme mientras sostenia una calibre 9 mm. Leonard sentía que estaba a punto de estallar por estar rodeado de tanto vulcano orejudo, pero se le hacia amena la caminata de regreso al platica con Juli y de vez en cuando con Uhura, por ser las únicas normales (en términos Bones) en el grupo.

Lo primero que harían era llevar a la Enterprise a los vulcanos que encontraron, pues habían descubierto que eran los últimos en el planeta porque los demás habían logrado escapar, pero aun no regresarían hasta que el planeta no presentara signos de peligro, pero Juli tuvo un extraño presentimiento, algo malo indicaba que iba a suceder.

Nadie supo como fue que de un momento iban en dirección al transbordador y en otro momento, se encontraban siguiendo a Chris para apoyar en el combate.

Sin que nadie pudiera percatarse, un pequeño dron con una cámara estaba grabando todo lo que ocurria en el campo de batalla de los S.T.A.R.S, los oficiales de la Enterprise

Quien se encontraba observando las imágenes solo apretó los puños y rompió una mesa.

 **\- ¡Malditos S.T.A.R.S., siempre tienen que estar metiendo las narices donde no deben! –** se encontraba molesto Mask Black **– Si quiero que algo salga bien, entonces debo de actuar personalmente; y comenzaré por lo que debi terminar desde el inicio –** Mask Black se iba caminando a lo que parecía una capsula, pero se detuvo de golpe y solo solto una carcajada pero su mirada se habia ensombrecido **\- Je, si hubiera querido lo hubiera hecho, pero….. esas no eran las ordenes que me dieron, aun asi, no estan aquí asi que no tengo porque obedecer a nadie, pero bueno, es hora de continuar con el siguiente paso.**

Mask Black solo caminaba hacia una dirección en especial, subiendo a una pequeña nave especial y manejando hacia 10 kilometros de donde la batalla entre S.T.A.R.S., Enterprise VS romulanos se estaba dando.

Nero solo observaba hacia donde se había ido

" _Hacia donde va ese humano ¿Qué planea?"_

* * *

 **-o0o-….-o0o-**

En el transborador de la Enterprise, Emily, Amanda y otro oficiales de la misma, se encontraban algo impacientes por el hecho de que ninguno habia regresado dese mas de dos horas y media

Amanda se encontraba cada vez más estresada y preocupada por todos, pero en especial por su hermana, sin embargo, recibió una pequeña palmada por parte de Emily indicándole que confiara y que todo estaría bien

Algunos oficiales les preguntaron a las chicas si no querían algo de tomar a lo que ellas contestaron que si, pero entonces, escucharon un extraño ruido fuera del transbordador

Todo pasó rápido, una sombra negra, los oficiales siendo derrotados y lo ultimo que se escucho, fueron unos gritos.

* * *

 **-o0o-….-o0o-**

Habian transcurrido 2 horas, dos horas en que habia iniciado una increíble batalla entre S.T.A.R.S, Enterprise VS Romulanos.

La batalla seguía, esquivando los disparos de las armas laser de los romulanos, ocultándose detrás de algunas rocas y protegiendo a algunos vulcanos que habían estado guiando en dirección a la Enterprise.

 **\- ¡Maldita sea! Estos romulanos parecen tener 7 vidas –** decia Rubi mientras esquivaba un disparo de los romulanos

 **\- Es una conclusión errónea agente Scarlet, dado que los romulanos, pueden vivir mas tiempo que los humanos, pero no puede tener más vidas ya que es universalmente imposible -** expreso Spock

 **\- Maldito duende de sangre verde, cierra la boca, esto no es ningun viaje de placer para escuchar algunos de tus "oportunos y tiernos" comentarios –** se quejo McCoy mientras esquivaba otro disparo y lanzaba uno

Los disparos seguían resonando, no parecían querer parar, cada vez eran más y lo peor, era que habían explosiones causadas por las armas de los romulanos.

 **\- Esto cada vez se está complicando –** dijo Sulu mientras soltaba un grito del susto que se llevó al ver que un disparo laser casi le daba, aunque por fortuna le había solo rozado.

 **\- Siniores, si seguimos así, no podríamos continuar con las misiones de rescate –** dijo Pavel mientras se cubría la cabeza para evitar que algunas rocas, por los estallidos, le cayeran en la cabeza.

 **\- ¡Mask Black desgraciado, da la cara! –** Dijo Robert al lanzar una granada, haciendo que esta explotara en cerca de los romulanos

 **\- Si calculamos las probabilidades de efectuar ataques con dispositivos explosivos en 3.4 segundos, resultan beneficos, pero no satisfactorios para cumplir con la misión la cual es resguardar la seguridad de los vulcanos rehenes en Vulcano, que por el momento, la lógica de la protección es de los 19 vulcanos presentes, descartando la posi –** habló un vulcano quye les acompañaba.

Rubi no podia dejar de observar a los vulcanos que tenían detrás de ellos a los cuales protegían.

 **\- A veces me pregunto si los vulcanos no tienen un botón de apagado, sería interesante, comenzando por el "capitán" Spock.**

Esto solo sacó una risa de burla de McCoy, era imposible no burlarse de los vulcanos cuando Starling hacia esos comentarios sarcásticos hacia los vulcanos o tambien los comentarios de Rubi. Por otra parte, Uhura solo vio feo a Robert por haber expresado que su novio debía tener un botón de apagado, además de referirse a su posición con tono de burla, Rubi solo le dio un ligero codazo a Robert a lo cual, el mencionado solo chasqueó la lengua

 **-Aguarden, ¿El Almirante Bennett?¿La agente Julieta? –** pregunto Sulu

Esto hiso que los miembros de S.T.A.R.S se sorprendieran por no poder ver a sus amigos. Esto tambien causó cierta sensación extraña en Spock, quien a pesar de que pudiera ser una reaccion ilogica, no pudo evitar pensar de forma inconsciente que la agente Vega se expusiera de esa forma.

 **\- ¡¿Agente Julieta?! –** grito Pavel

Esto captó el interés de la mayoría (si incluso los vulcanos) pues lo que vieron los dejó sorprendidos, intrigados y fascinados.

Juli corria a través de las ráfagas de lasers para poder, por lo menos, derribar a los romulanos, que les atacaban desde lo alto de las montañas de Vulcano, pero eso había sido la distracción perfecta, pues el objetivo principal era que Chris se encargaría de destruir un arma gigantesca que los romulanos habian bajado al planeta para atacarles y efectivamente lo logró, pues algunos romulanos caían del barranco hacia su muerte mientras otros solo estaban gravemente lastimados.

Un disparó de unos de los dispositivos explosivos que Juli y Chris se habían llevado de los romulanos que habina noqueado lo accionaron para atacar a los romulanos restantes.

Chris saltó a proteger a los dos oficiales humanos de la Enterprise quienes aun estaban heridos. Juli se lanzó a proteger a otros vulcanos y Pavel y Sulu; mientras que Rubi, a unos niños vulcanos los protegia con su cuerpo del impato de la explosión con un escudo que activó de sus muñecas e igualmente Robert activó un escudo (A PESAR DE VENIR DEL SIGLO XXI Y DEL AÑO 2020, HABIAN LOGRADO ALGUNOS AVANCES TECNOLOGICOS) protegiendo a otros vulcanos que hubieran sido victimas de la explosión sino hubiera reaccionado Robert. Los demás de la Enterprise habían reaccionado para dar la señal de que todos se cubrieran.

Despues de la explosión, solo había una enorme cantidad de humo, algunos tocían por el polvo.

 **\- ¡Iak! Polvo –** se quejó Rubi.

 **\- ¿Todos están bien? –** preguntó Uhura

 **\- Bien tiene ciertas definiciones que no son claras –** hablo una joven vulcana que habia sido protegida por Robert junto a otros vulcanos.

Robert solo miró a los vulcanos y expreso muy a su estilo que solo les falta protegerse entre ellos y despues de eso, dirigió su atención a ciertas personas que estaban por recibir su ira.

 **\- ¡JULI, CHRIS! –** dijo Robert, llamando a sus amigos pero con un tono de voz molesto **\- Si no fuera porque somos amigos, los ahorcaría en este momento.**

 **\- Y siempre estarás para nosotros –** dijo Chris con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **\- Te odio Chris –** dijo Robert haciendo una ligera mueca de frustacion por la forma en como su amigo se habia expuesto.

 **\- Deberia de inyectarle un par de hypos, así se mantendría quieto –** dijo McCoy.

Esto sacó una casi imperceptible sonrisa en Robert.

 **\- Tiene agallas Dr. McCoy –** dijo Robert con una sonrisa que no refleja nada bueno.

Esto solo sorprendio a Bones, no esperaba que el agente de otra dimensión y otro silgo hubiera dicho esas palabras, recordando todas las reacciones del agente, alguien reacio, sarcástico, cinico, en fin, pero tambien. recordando las palabras de Chris y Juli _"Solo deben darle tiempo" "Es buena persona en el fondo" "Lo da todo por los demás sin nada a cambio" "No por nada es un agente de los S.T.A.R.S"_

Quizas Chris no parecía ser tan vulcano pues reaccionaba muy intrépido y "casi" se parecía a Jim, aunque quizas la única diferencia era que Chris era mucha más prudente que su mejor amigo, pero aun asi, sintió que tanto el como Julieta actuaron muy intrépidamente; pero despues tuvo una sonrisa, ya que a ambos los habia llegado a apreciar mucho y a quererlos.

Uhura se acercó a Spock para verificar si se encontraba bien, sin ningun rasguño, este solo reacciono muy a su estilo, pero con un tono de voz delicado.

Spock solicito que de inmediato, regresaran a la Enterprise, pero antes de que algo más pudiera suceder, sucedió algo que nadie se esperaba.

Juli estaba apartada del resto, atrás de ella a unos 6 metros apareció un romulano con un explosivo con un largo alcance, lanzándose para atacar por la espalada a Juli, Robert y Rubi querían acercarse a su amiga, Sulu y Pavel miraban sorprendidos y estáticos, Uhura abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, Bones miraba imponente, Spock quería acercarse a impedir que lastimaran a Julieta.

Pero Chris se habia adelantado, lanzándose sobre el romulano mientras Juli se habia girado al haber sentido al romulano atrás y con una mirada de estupefacción por ver la reaccion de Chris.

Todo pasaba en cámara lenta, uno quizas pensaría que solo era un sueño, pero si fuera el caso, estarían dentro de una película, pero no, era la vida real. Chris habia saltado a un vacio del planeta vulcano, junto al explosivo y los dos romulanos que habían hecho la amenaza.

Juli quería correr para ayudar a su amigo, sentía su corazón latir demasiado rápido, no escuchaba las voces de sus amigos, ni siquiera sus propios pasos, solamente podia sentir que avanzaba mas para acercarse al acantilado y poder ayudar a Chris; pero antes de poder avanzar mas, aquel acantilado explotó tan fuerte, que la empujó haciendo que derrapara en el suelo de cayendo de lado.

Juli, despues del impacto, comenzó a levantarse con poca dificultad del suelo, pero al levantar la mirada, se percato de la enorme columna de fuego que emanaba de aquel acantilado. La explosión hiso que algunos solo pudieran abrir los ojos de la impresión.

Juli estaba distraída, sin percatarse en que momento Rubi, Robert, Leonard y Spock, se habían acercado en donde estaba ella llamándola.

Robert observaba aquella columna, apretando los dientes y los puños, Rubi abrazaba de lado a Juli mientras observaba la columna de llamas.

Juli solo pudo observar como el lugar en donde habia detonado aquel explosivo, mientras Rubi le abrazaba, Robert miraba con rabia y los demás de la Enterprise: algunos como Sulu, Uhura y Chekov miraban horrorizados por el sacrificio del almirante Bennett, mientras que otros como Leonard y Spock observaban a Julieta quien seguía observando el lugar de la explosión.

Chris Bennett, amigo, colega, jefe, mentor y almirante de los S.T.A.R.S y de la Interpol, habia muerto en el cumplimiento del deber, pero sobretodo, protegiendo a Juli.

¿Qué sucederá a partir de ahora?

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gracias por leer mi historia

los vere en el próximo capítulo

Proximamente Capítulo 7 Intercambio


	8. Nuevo Capitán

**CAPITULO 7 NUEVO CAPITAN**

LO SIENTO

LAMENTO HABER TARDADO DEMASIADO. DESDE QUE LA VOLVI A PUBLICAR EN WATTPAD NO HABIA PODIDO. ADEMAS ESTABA ACTUALIZANDO OTRA HISTORIA

 **\- dialogos -**

 _"pensamientos"_

 **-o0o-...-o0o-** CAMBIO DE ESCENARIO

la franquicia Star Trek, en especial el REBOOT el de star trek 2009...NO ME PERTENECEN... sino todos los créditos a sus respectivos creadores, productores, etc...

Yo solo juego con los personajes. Sin fines de lucro, puro entretenimiento

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

Los vulcanos sobrevivientes encontrados, parte del equipo alpha y beta iban en dirección a donde habían dejado los transbordadores en los que vinieron para poder regresar a la Enterprise en ellos, transportar a los civiles y luego ir a rescatar al capitán Pike y derrotar a Nero y Mask Black.

Todos se encontraban callados, pero habían algunos que estaban mas que callados. Aun no podían creer el sacrificio del Almirante Christian Bennett o mejor conocido por sus amigos Chris. Una persona que al poco de conocerla ya le habían tomado un increíble cariño.

Rubi se encontraba aun preocupada por Juli. Ella tambien estaba triste por la muerte de Chris, pero Juli no había llorado, solo había hecho el comentario que no podia desperdiciar el sacrificio de Chris y que debían de regresar de inmediato a la Enterprise para solicitar refuerzos a la Flota Estelar

McCoy estaba aun sorprendido y confundido. No era ningun mocoso adolescente para entrar en la etapa de negación; pero habia sido impactante ver el sacrifio de Chris, y todo por proteger a Julieta. Se veía que ambos tenían un fuerte vinculo, pero... ¿Por qué se sentía incomodo con aquel vinculo? Queria mucho a Juli, pero... ¿Cómo hermana?¿Como hija?¿Que era lo que estaba sintiendo?

Spock, por otra parte, estaba con su expresión seria (es decir sin emociones... aparentemente), pero también era mitad humano y estaba empezando a sentirse extraño. Había presenciado la acción por parte del almirante Bennett y aunque se podía catalogar como ilógica, tuvo una extraña mezcla de emociones. Por una parte, veía todo como si nada, con su rostro estoico como una reaccion fuera de toda lógica; por otro lado, tenía un sentimiento de melancolía, despues de todo, se habia llevado muy bien con el almirante Bennett. Era dificil para el explicar, pues nunca se habia sentido así. Tambien, al ver que la agente Julieta se hubiera puesto triste, le hiso preocuparse más por ella. Era una experiencia ... como dirían los humanos... extraña. No tenia sentido sentir esa clase de emociones.

Seguian caminando hacia donde habia estado el transbordador. Solo veian caminar calmadamente a Julieta, pero quienes la conocían, se imaginaban que estaba pensativa por lo ocurrido con Chris y no era para menos. El y ella han sido los mejores amigos y lo quería mucho como un hermano mayor. Pero a pesar de eso, Juli no habia llorado. Robert y Rubi pensaban que quizas era porque ya estaba acostumbrada ¿A caso seria eso?

Algo hiso que algunos se pararan de golpe, un sonido de los comunicadores de los miembros de la Flota estaban sonando con un ruido extraño, que significaba alerta, había sido un mensaje que les tardó en llegar.

 **\- ¡EQUIPOS DE EXPLORACION Y RESCATE!¡AQUÍ EL TRANSBORDADOR! –** era la voz de un oficial

Los demás al escuchar los gritos, sabían que no presagiaba nada bueno.

 **\- ¡BAJO... ATA...NOSOTROS!**

Los mensajes no podían escucharse muy bien, parecía que alguien habia interferido el mensaje de ayuda.

 **-¡NO... PODE...! ¡D...SIADOS! ...¡...N... VENGAN!... ¡AAGGH...! ...**

 **-¡AAAAHHHH! –** unos gritos de mujeres

Y el mensaje finalizó.

Esto dejó helados a algunos, antes de que alguien más pudiera hacer algo, Julieta salió corriendo en dirección al transbordador

Pareciera que Juli hubiera sacado una velocidad sobrehumana, pues a los demás les estaba costando mucho trabajo alcanzarla al momento de ver hacia la dirección en la que se fue corriendo.

 **\- ¡Julieta!¡Espera! –** grito Rubi mientras seguía los pasos de su amiga

 **\- Maldita sea** – se quejo Robert mientras corria tambien a la par que Rubi.

 **\- ¡Maldición!¡¿Por qué siempre tienen que salir corriendo de esa forma?! –** se quejo McCoy mientras trataba de alcanzarlos

Los demás corrían como podían, tratando de alcanzar a Julieta quien parecía no escuchar las voces de los demás, pues lo único que quería era llegar cuanto antes al transbordador en el que habían llegado.

Julieta seguía corriendo, no existía nada más, solo un solo pensamiento: llegar al transbordador cuanto antes.

Cuando llegó a la zona donde se supone que habían dejado el transbordador, se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba repleto de escombros y llamas, eran signos de que hubo una lucha.

Los demás habían llegado poco despues, y lo que vieron, los dejó sin palabras. Todo estaba hecho pedazos.

 **\- ¡Amanda, Emily! –** gritaba Juli buscando con desesperación a su hermana y a su amiga.

Rubi y Roberto tampoco se habían quedado atrás y habían comenzado a buscar por el lugar que estaba repleto de partes en llamas del transbordador en el que habían venido.

McCoy, Sulu, Pavel, Uhura, Spock y el resto llegaron y pudieron percatarse que toda la zona donde habia estado el transbordador, tenía escombros del mismo y pequeñas áreas donde las llamas aun seguían vivas, pero no consumían de forma tan rápido como cuando se iniciaba un incendio.

Spock lanzo un comunicado de emergencia a la Enterprise para que mandaran un tranbordador a su ubicación.

En eso, escucharon algunos sonidos, era el sonido de cuando alguien se encontraba tosiendo por falta de aire.

Los humanos y los vulcanos se fueron acercando hasta que se percataron que se trataban de dos oficiales de la Enterprise y... ¡EMILY! quien se encontraba inconsciente, sangraba del brazo derecho y con algunas heridas.

 **\- ¡Emily! –** dijo Julieta preocupada por su amiga al verla en ese estado

Sin perder tiempo, se fue acercando, al igual que Rubi, quien momentos antes la vio al escuchar el grito de Juli

 **\- ¡EMILY!¡EMILY! –** dijo Rubi **\- ¡RESISTE! –** decía mientras trataba de levantarla sin hacer daño a las heridas que tenia en su cuerpo.

Emily no despertaba, pero uno de los oficiales heridos apenas comenzaba a tener consciencia

 **\- ¿Donde esta Amanda? –** pregunto Juli al ver que su hermana no estaba por ningun lado

Algunos de los pocos oficiales que estaban intactos seguían buscando entre los escombros.

McCoy se le acercó para revisar sus signos vitales tanto del oficial que comenzaba a despertar como aquellos que aun pudieran seguir vivos.

 **\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí? –** exigió Robert con un tono de voz grave, pero no era reclamo para los oficiales, sino que estaba muy molesto por el atentado que les habían hecho.

 **\- Oye... ¿estas bien? –** pregunto Rubi al oficial semi-consciente quien apenas lograba tener conciencia de su alrededor

 **\- Debemos llevarlos a la nave –** dijo McCoy

 **\- Pero ¿Y Amanda?**

 **\- Juli, por ahora debemos irnos, necesitan servicios médicos de inmediato –** dijo Rubi

Solamente Juli soltó un pesado suspiro, pero tenían razón, primero debían llevarlos a la Enterprise para que recibieran los cuidados adecuados, ya que algunos o mas bien, la mayoría tenían heridas muy graves y podia darse la posibilidad de que murieran desangrados.

 **\- La vamos a encontrar –** le dijo Robert

 **\- Capitan –** era del comunicador Pavel

 **-¿Qué ocurre señor Pavel?**

 **\- La Narada partió lejos de la orbitra de Vulcano**

 **\- ¿Desde cuando?**

 **\- Haci aproximadamente 1 hora y 20 minutos –** dijo Pavel

 **\- ¿Por qué no atacaron la Enterprise? -** decía McCoy confundido **\- Despues de todo estamos aun en mantenimiento**

 **\- Porque no somos su prioridad sino la Tierra, la base de la Flota y la Federación -** concluyó Robert

Sin perder tiempo, Spock mandó a llamar a la Enterprise para que transportaran a quienes estaban cerca del transbordador destruido.

Una vez transportados, McCoy junto a Rubi iban en dirección a la enfermería, siendo apoyados por otros oficiales para poder llevar a los heridos, asi como tambien llevar a los vulcanos que habían encontrado durante su misión en el planeta y que estaban heridos.

Aun habían vulcanos en el planeta, así que, mandarían un llamado a la Flota para avisarles de lo ocurrido, mientras daban comienzo a la persecución de la Narada. Tambien habían dejado a algunos oficiales para que, con ayuda de los vulcanos que aun se encontraran en el planeta comenzaran a buscar a Amanda Vega, la hermana de Julieta Vega y que cualquier cosa enviaran un mensaje para dar aviso y que la cuidaran en lo que la Enterprise terminaba aquella misión.

La Enterprise comenzó a alejarse de la orbitra de Vulcano, que a pesar de estar en velocidad WARP, aun habían detalles que arreglar del núcleo WARP. Pero debían darse prisa, la Narada ya les llevaba una hora de ventaja, si no se apresuraban, la Tierra y todos de la Federación estarían en grave peigro.

Juli y Robert iban en dirección al puente para hablar con Spock y los demás sobre si tenían detalles

 **\- Sinorita Julieta, sinor Robert, que bueno que han llegado –** dijo Pavel acercándose a **–** **Eh, ¿Cómo se encuentra Emily?**

 **\- Ahora Leonard, Rubi y los demás están revisándola Chekov –** dijo Juli

 **\- ¿Noticias de mi hermana?**

 **\- Bueno, en estos momentos no hemos recibido ningún llamado por parte de los oficiales que se quedaron en Vulcano –** le dijo Sulu a Juli

Juli solo soltó un largo suspiro, trataba de estar tranquila para poder tomar decisiones y poder encontrar soluciones a todo lo que habia pasado y entre eso estaba el hecho de aun no saber donde estaba su hermana, Amanda.

Juli se acercó a ver a través del ventanal de cristal como se iban alejando de Vulcano, pero aun estaban lo bastante cerca como para seguir viendo planeta, como del tamaño de una luna (por la distancia, efecto visual)

Los del mundo de Star Trek, aunque solo llevaban poco tiempo conociendo a Julieta y a sus amigos, podían darse cuenta de algunas cosas y entre ellas era que Juli estaba preocupada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo a pesar de tener un semblante tranquilo.

Se encontraban reunidos para hablar de lo ocurrido en Vulcano. Desde el incidente de la muerte de Chris hasta el ataque al transbordador y la desaparición de Amanda

¿A caso estaría bien Amanda? ¿Habria logrado escapar del ataque? Pero lo más importante ¿Cómo fue que no pudieron percatarse del ataque? De una u otra forma, Juli se sentía culpable. Si tan solo nos los hubiera dejado solos, si tan solo hubieran llegado a tiempo.

Juli salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una mano y esa era de Robert. A pesar de su expresión seria, los ojos de Robert la reconfortaban. Por un momento, Juli estuvo a punto de soltar una lágrima, pero... no podia permitirse el distraer a los demás con sus propios problemas, no iba a preocuparlos, además de que eso era más un conflicto entre Mask y ella ¿Qué es lo que quiera de ella?

En la conversación que tenían en el puente, era sobre como lograrían enfrentarse a los romulanos, buscando todas probabilidades que fueran tan optimas de realizar; así como también el apresurar la reparación de la Enterpise.

Spock podía darse cuenta que Julieta estaba bastante ansiosa, un comportamiento humano e irracional, pero para él, era preocupante verla de esa manera. Sabía que era ilógico esa clase de pensamientos, pero al parecer, su parte humana le decía que no.

Desde antes Spock se había estado dando cuenta que cada vez que estaba con Julieta, su mente y su corazón (como le decían los humanos) "le jugaban malas bromas". No había lógica en su comportamiento, en sus pensamientos; pero la presencia de ella, le ayudaba a aliviar aquel conflicto interior, la batalla entre su parte vulcana y su parte humana, la parte que habia querido suprimir toda su vida, la que le habia provocado "burlas" por parte de los compañeros vulcanos durante su niñez, quienes precisamente eran los vulcanos que se encontraban con ellos reunidos en el Puente.

 **\- Agente Julieta**

Spock fue sacado de los pensamientos cuando escuchó a su madre hablarle a quien ocupaba los mismos

 **\- No puedo imaginar como ha de sentirse, pero estoy segura que podremos encontrar a su hermana –** decía Amanda Grayson mientras se acercaba a Juli sonriéndole de forma cariñosa **\- Tenga fe que los oficiales en Vulcano la encontraran.**

 **\- Gracias... Sra. Amanda –** dijo Juli recordando como ante la mencionada le habia dicho que le hablara por su nombre

 **\- Y tambien, lamento mucho lo que le sucedió a su amigo, el almirante Christian Bennett**

Ante aquello Juli le dijo que no debía preocuparse, que su gran amigo y compañero no habia hecho nada sin pensar, que todo lo hiso por proteger y que no permitiría que su sacrificio fuera en vano

Ante la mencion del almirante Bennett, Spock tuvo una mezcla rara de emociones, sobre todo por el hecho del como Juli se expresaba de el. ¿Por qué le molestaba la cercanía que había entre Juli y el almirante? Quizás una conversación retroalimentiva con su madre le ayudaría a aclarar aquellas ideas.

 **\- La acción por parte de aquel humano fue excesivamente impulsiva** – habló uno de los vulcanos en el puente

Y así, comenzó a dar un argumento de que las acciones realizadas por Chris el tiempo que estuvieron en Vulcano habían sido innecesarias.

 **\- Lo hiso por una buena causa –** dijo Pavel

 **\- Fue una reacción emocional -** Habló otro vulcano

 **\- El almirante Bennett realizó una conducta ilogica, pero que, dadas las circunstancias de riesgo que había para los presentes, fue la única opción y la más acertada**

Para sorpresa de algunos, Spock habia sido el que habló.

Eso era nuevo ¿A caso el señor "lógica" estaba defendiendo a Chris a pesar de que se podia considerar que lo que hiso fue lo más ILÓGICO en toda la vida? Eso era algo que Robert no podía creer ¿A caso se había golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza?

Robert sabía que Chris no era alguien impulsivo, al contrario, siempre piensa las cosas antes de actuar, pero no podia negar que haberse lanzado con aquel romulano por el risco si habia sido muy ilógico de su parte, por no decir imprudente o impulsivo.

 **\- Era una acción innecesaria, dado que se tenían 2.5 minutos 50 segundos para realizar una retirada y encubrimiento por el ataque de aquel explosivo por parte del romulano que estaba herido.**

Aquel vulcano pareciera que buscaba pelea, quizas no expresaba emoción alguna en su rostro, pero el tono de voz que usaba no era precisamente muy amigable.

 **\- Por favor, deben estar calmados –** intervino Amanda poneindose entre Spock y aquel vulcano **\- Por favor, no sean tan duros por las acciones realizadas por el amigo de Juli, además, de no haberlo hecho más ciudadanos vulcanos podrían haber muerto**

 **\- Típica respuesta emocional de parte de un humano cuyos impulsos emocionales no le permiten usar la lógica**

Los demás oficiales quedaron en silencio por aquella respuesta. Siempre habían sabido que era dificil tratar con los vulcanos, pero... lo que acababa de decir aquel vulcano había sido muy agresivo e insultante.

Spock estaba con su rostro sin emociones, de forma muy imperceptible sus puños temblaban

Sorek, era el vulcano con quien habia tenido un altercado cuando era niño. La vez que había insultado a su mama, a quien habia golpeado de forma tan "apasional" y era el mismo que estaba hablando mal de Chris y de su madre

 **\- ¿Se considera libre de emociones? –** preguntó Robert con su expresión tranquila.

 **\- Afirmativo –** dijo Sorek, algunos de los vulcanos presentes tambien le apoyaban, otros solo estaban callados.

 **\- Eso significa que puede mantener la calma en cualquier momento**

 **\- Afirmativo**

Sin previo aviso, Robert le lanzó un puñetazo en la cara al vulcano de nombre Sorek, haciendo que todos los presentes se sorprendieran más.

Aquel vulcano no se esperó aquello pues su cara le delataba, por la expresión de sus ojos, ademas de que por el impacto del golpe, se encontraba sentado en el piso con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal pero la línea de sus labios seguía neutra.

 **\- Oh vaya, fue solo un experimento con fines científicos para medir el nivel de lógica que un vulcano puede manejar –** dijo Robert a la vez que sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros **\- Podría seguir experimentando, pero entonces eso reduciría mi Coeficiente Intelectual (IQ) –** lo último lo hiso con una sonrisa de burla

Una vez dicho eso, salio del lugar, dejando a varios tan sorprendidos por la reacicon.

Juli se acercó a Spock, ya que lo había visto algo diferente a como normalmente estaba. Juli le tomó de la mano, tomándolo por sorpresa y le preguntó si se encontraba bien, pues sus puños habían estado temblando un rato.

Spock separó su mano por instinto expresándole que bien no era una definición aceptable. Pero algo muy dentro de él, le hiso sentir una sensación bastante agradable al momento del tacto de sus manos.

Considerando que los vulcanos son muy sensibles al tacto, aquel tacto de la mano de Juli hiso que Spock sintiera un suave calor, como si aquel tacto le hiciera sentir "completo" ¿Qué era?

 **\- Capitán, tenemos en los monitores unas siluetas extrañas –** avisó Pavel

Spock se acercó a los monitores para observar que habían dos figuras moviéndose por las calderas a toda velcodiad

 **\- Seguridad, tenemos intrusos en el piso 4 de la sección de calderas, sellen las salidas.**

 **-o0o-...-o0o-**

Hace solo aproximadamente 3 horas en Delta Vega, un planeta de la Federación y con un clima, completamente frio, a una distancia algo lejana de Vulcano pero a la vez lo más cercana como para saber que es un planeta grande. Un joven rubio y de ojos azules habia despertado dentro de una cápsula.

Jim Kirk habia terminado abandonado en el planeta para que buscara la base y en una nave pudiera ir al planeta Tierra. Jim había tenido complicaciones una vez que habia despertado en el planeta y de repente no supo como termino topándose con quien era una versión vieja y futura del Spock actual, quien lo odiaba y quien lo había abandonado en ese lugar.

Muchas cosas habían sucedido, pero con la transferencia emocional, Jim se enteró de lo de Neron, lo del futuro, el arma que tenían para destruir la Tierra, que Spock tenía emociones y que "si sentía". A la vez que se habia enterado que su padre George Kirk, habia sido su mayor inspiración para unirse a la Flota Estelar.

JIm habia tenido una sonrisa ante eso. Quien diría que su yo del futuro y de otra línea temporal había sido capitán de la Enterprise. Al menos su yo futuro habia conocido a su padre.

Jim con el Spock Prime habían llegado a la base de la Flota en donde se toparon con el señor Montgomery Scotty y quien le ayudaría a regresar a la nave para evitar una catástrofe mayor.

En una conversación que tuvieron, Jim quería que ese Spock (más agradable) lo acompañara ya que el Spock de esa línea temporal no le creería, pero el mismo le dio argumentos, infiriéndole que podrían haber paradojas apocalipticas en el tiempo' si ambos Spocks se encontraban.

 **\- ¿Sobre tu cadáver?**

 **\- Seria preferible que no –** dijo Spock Prime traquilo, pero imperceptible para JIm, le causaba risa imaginarse esa escena. Sabiendo lo fácil que sería que su versión joven perdiera el control de sus emociones **\- Pero si logras hacer que tenga un conflicto emocional que lo muestre como alguien incapaz de llevar la capitania, podras tomar el mando de la que es TU NAVE y vencer a Neron.**

Jim y Scotty estaban por ser transportados con ayuda del viejo Spock.

 **\- Viajar en el tiempo para cambiar la historia... eso se llamar hacer trampa**

 **\- Un gran amigo me lo enseño –** dijo Spock Prime

Jim podia ver a través de los ojos de Spock Prime que en aquel futuro, su yo del futuro y ese Spock, en verdad se llevaban muy bien.

 **\- Eh... una pregunta más** – dijo Jim al Spock viejo del futuro **-¿Conocí a una chica de otro mundo y del pasado?**

 **\- ¿Otro mundo y del pasado? –** se sorprendio ante la respuesta **– No ¿Por qué la pregunta?**

 **\- Por nada –** dijo Jim

A decir verdad, estaba desilusionado. Jim habia tenido la ilusión de haberse encontrado en la otra realidad a Juli, que igual ella hubiera sido transportada a ese mundo.

Jim rio internamente. Jamás creyó que hubiera terminado por sentir algo tan profundo como lo que estaba sintiendo por Juli, siempre había sido alguien que solo tenias relaciones temporales, pero... con Juli era diferente, ella lo hacía sentir feliz y completo.

No quería alejarse de ella ¿Sería acaso que...? No, no podia ser posible ¿Oh si?

 **\- Bueno, hay una razón –** Y así, Jim le conto todo lo que había ocurrido desde que habían llegado a Vulcano y lo de la llegada de las personas de otra dimensión.

Spock Prime se mostro ligeramente sorprendido. Ahora entendia como fue que el planeta Vulcano no había terminado destruido como Neron le había amenazado antes. La llegada de aquellos chicos habia alterado por completo todos los futuros acontecimientos que se hubieran podido dar a pesar de la intervención de Neron y de el en el pasado alternativo.

 **\- Julieta Vega –** dijo Jim y Spock Prime pudo ver como los ojos de su amigo se iluminaban **– En verdad es extraordinaria, ojalá mi yo futuro la hubiera podido conocer.**

Spock Prime vio como su amigo sentía algo mas que admiración ¿Su yo pasado tambien?

Se despidio de Jim deseándole suerte con una ligera sonrisa. No importaba que hubiera cambiado el pasado de Jim, siempre seria su amigo.

La teletransportación transwarp había sido un éxito y tanto Scotty como Jim habia logrado llegar a la Enterprise, pero la alarma que alertaba de intrusos comenzó a sonar, así que debían de correr rápido pero por desgracia, se habían topado con los de seguridad.

Jim debía de pensar en un muy buen conflicto emocional si quería tomar el mando de la Enterprise

En el puente de la Enterprise, algunos oficiales acababan de llegar con los intrusos, que resultaban ser James T. Kirk y otro sujeto (Scotty)

 **\- ¡Jim! –** dijo sorprendida Juli ¿Como llegó a la Enterprise estando en medio del espacio?

 **\- Ju...-** iba a saludarla Jim, pero la odiosa voz de Spock lo interrumpió.

 **-¿Cómo lograron entrar a la nave a velocidad Warp?**

 **\- ¿Qué acaso no es usted el genio? Dedúzcalo –** Jim estaba tratando de provocarlo

Spock de repente se giró a ver al hombre que acompañaba a Kirk, es decir, al primer oficial **\- ¿Es usted miembro de la Flota? –** interrogó Spock a Scott.

La discusión estaba bastante acalorada, sobre todo cuando a Scott lo estaban poniendo entre la espada y la pared, al estar entre la pelea de poder entre Jim y Spock. Juli se interpuso en la discusión, Jim por un lado le habia dicho de forma tranquila que no se involucrara, pero... Spock le habia hablado con un tono de voz muy frio y casi le decía "No seas entrometida"

No hacían falta palabras como para saber que Spock habia sido grosero con Juli aunque dijeran que los vulcanos "no tenían esa clase de emoción"

Lo que nadie supo fue, que de repente, la discusión habia llegado un punto en el que Jim le expreso a Spock que era tan insensible recordándole que antes se habia negado en ir por Pike, Spock defendiéndose que eso no impedia su capitania.

Y de repente, Jim sacó de tema que Spock nunca se preocupaba por nadie y más cuando le dijo que nunca se preocupo por su madre cuando habían sido atacados por los romulanos y que si hubiera revisado la zona y de no ser por el y por Juli, Amanda Grayson, haciendo que Spock estallara.

[Vean el video... si quieren para darle más emocion]

La pelea había sido demasiado rápida, Spock le habia dado u puñetazo a Jim y despues estuvo a punto de estrangularlo de no ser porque Sarek le habló a su hijo y porque Juli lo había empujado lejos de Jim a la vez que se hincaba para levantar del suelo a Jim luego de que cayera por la falta de aire.

Cuando Spock recobró la postura, dio aviso a que ya no era apto para ser capitán y que debía de renunciar a su cargo.

Jim ahora era el capitán de la Enterprise, y la primera orden que dio fue perseguir a los romulanos para detenerlos de su ataque a la Tierra y de rescatar al capitán Pike.

 **\- Jim –** hablo Juli

Jim se dedicó a ver que le diría Juli, pero no se esperó un coscorron

 **\- ¡Auch! –** se quejó Jim **\- ¡OYE! ¡¿Por qué fue eso?!**

 **\- No se que te orillo a eso, pero fuiste muy lejos cuando le dijiste eso a Spock –** dijo Juli mirando fijamente a Jim

Juli miraba de forma inquisitiva a Jim. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Jim en alguna parte de su mente le hiso darse cuenta que quizas se había pasado, pero necesitaba provocarle un conflicto emocional si quería tener el mando de la Enterprise.

Juli miraba a Jim y le dio un abrazo rápido y luego un apretón de manos. La sensación de la mano de Juli era calida y el abrazo lo fue más. Jim jamás

 **\- Hay un motivo por el cual provocaste a Spock –** dijo Juli en un susurró que solo entre ellos podían escuchar, pero Robert sabía leer los labios.

Robert no iba a preguntar, aunque tuviera curiosidad; pero le gustó como Jim había provocado a Spock.

Jim se sorprendió. Juli era muy perceptiva, pero no podia decirle lo que había pasado en Delta Vega

Juli y Jim seguían mirándose ante la mirada, de algunos de forma discreta y de otros mas obvia (Robert)

Ambos fueron sacados del trance por un llamado de un oficial, es decir, del alférez Pavel Chekov.

 **\- Capitán, nos estan llamando desde la Narada –** dijo un oficial de comunicaciones

Jim y Juli se giraron hacia la pantalla, que se encendió mostrando la imagen de Mask Black

 **\- Hola de nuevo –** dijo Mask Black

 **\- Mask Black**

Algunos no podían evitar tensarse ante Mask Black

 **\- ¿Que?¿Por que esas caras? ¿No me extrañaron? -** dijo Mask Black fingiendo sorpresa **\- Oh, ya entendi, vieron el regalo que les dejé en su pequeño transbordador**

 **\- ¿Por que atacó el transbordador? -** preguntó Sulu

 **\- Oh vamos, atacar es una palabra muy fea, simplemente se les pasó la mano a los romulanos**

 **\- Mask Black, déjalos fuera de esto, tu batalla es con los S.T.A.R.S**

 **\- Tranquila agente Vega, no te debes de alterar, vengo en son de paz**

 **\- ¿Que es lo que quiere? -** preguntó Jim de forma seria.

 **\- Bueno, ya que tienen deseos de saber, estoy comunicando para hacer un trato**

 **\- ¿Un trato? –** se dijeron algunos oficiales

 **\- Así es**

 **\- ¿Qué planea? –** dijoNyota nerviosa por su presencia

En eso, Neron llegó a decirles que los dejarían vivir (por el momento) a cambio de que le entregaran los planos de estrategia que se encontraban en la Enterprise. Pero nadie iba a ceder.

 **\- Oh, bueno, quizas estos los convenza más –** dijo Mask apartándose de la pantalla para mostrar una imagen perturbadora

 **\- ¡Amanda!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia


	9. Intercambio

**Capítulo 8 Intercambio**

En alguna parte del Enterprise, Spock se encontraba tratando de mantener la calma, tratando de controlar sus emociones, sobre todo despues de aquel descontrol cuando golpeó y estranguló hasta casi matar a Kirk.

Se supone que no debía de mostrar sus emociones.

De repente, unos pasos se escucharon y al girarse se dio cuenta de que se trataban de sus padres.

Amanda Grayson le preguntaba a su hijo si se encontraba bien. Como siempre, Spock les dio a sus padres na corta pero muy logica respuesta sobre a lo que se refería con "bien". Pero Spock fue interrumpido por su madre.

Amanda le decía a su hijo que estaba aun perturbado por lo que había ocurrido con el capitan James Kirk. Spock, usó su lógica para expresar que fue inaceptable haber perdido el control de sus emociones y como no estaba apto para seguir teniendo el mando de la nave, tuvo que renunciar.

Su madre fue comprensiva, explicandole que no debía de sentirse temeroso de su lado humano, aunque hubiera adoptado la filosofia vulcana, no podia negar lo que era tambien su otra mitad: un humano, como ella.

Como últimas palabras para darle consejo y tranquilidad a su hijo, Amanda le dijo que debía de buscar lo que de verdad quería, no superar expectativas.

Ahora, solo habían quedado padre e hijo. Ambos estaban mirándose.

Spock empezó a decirle a su padre que había vuelto a experimentar aquel sentimiento, aquel conflicto que sufrió de niño y la irá de no solo la palabras dichas por Sovek hacia su madre [el vulcano golpeado por Robert], sino que también por lo ocurrido por el ahora Capitan Kirk y que además, deseaba poder destruir a los romulanos para cobrar "venganza" por el intento de destruccion de su planeta.

Sarek le dijo a Spock que no debía dejarse dominar, y que su madre también le pediría que no se dejará dominar por la ira.

También le dijo sobre la platica que tuvieron hace años, que la razón por la que desposó a su madre, fue porque la ama.

Spock, quedó pensativo.

 **\- Debo retirarme padre -** dijo Spock con su tono de voz tranquilo y postura imperturbable, a pesar de que en realidad, estaba algo pensativo por lo ocurrido con la platica de hace unos momentos sobre el incidente con Kirk.

 **\- Spock -** habló Sarek deteniendo el andar de su hijo y haciendo que el mencionado se girara para quedar cara a cara con su pade **\- Existe algo más que te inquieta**

 **\- Inquietud no es aceptable padre -** decía Spock con su tono de voz neutro **\- Aunque no puedo definir la situación ocurrida hace 3.5 minutos.**

No hacían falta palabras como para saber que se referían a lo ocurrido en el Puente.

 **\- El contacto físico que hubo entre la agente Vega y tu que duró 1.34 minutos**

 **\- La sensación fue... "placentera" padre, no puedo definir lógicamente lo ocurrido, pero sus pensamientos, el contacto que hubo, tuve el ilógico pensamiento de querer sentir su tacto, fue... FASCINANTE.**

 **\- Spock, como sabes, los vulcanos somos más sensibles respecto al tacto de lo que los humanos pueden ser, por lo tanto, somos más reservados en el contacto físico -** dijo Sarek al ver que su hijo le miraba **\- Sin embargo, no fue ilógico el pensamiento de "querer sentir su tacto", pues solo puede significar una cosa...**

 **-o0o-...-o0o-**

* * *

 **\- ¡Amanda!**

Una chica de 14 años, encadenada en una silla, inconsciente, y eso era debido a que a pesar del grito de Juli, la mencionada no había reaccionado, como si no supiera que su hermana le hablaba.

Todos estaban sorprendidos la ver a la adolescente el ser prisionera de los romulanos y Mask Black, al igual que Pike.

De repente, en la pantalla apareció Neron.

 **\- Su nave se encuentra a 100 kilometros del planeta Orinx. Harán el intercambio, entregándonos a los miembros del Alto Consejo Vulcano, a cambio, les entregaremos a la humana**

 **\- ¿Que ocurrirá con el Capitán Pike?**

 **\- El Capitán Pike se quedará con nosotros.**

 **\- Neron, el capitán está débil, déjenlo ir -** dijo Juli

 **\- Vaya, ahora veo que usted es el nuevo capitán ¿Que sucedió con su amigo vulcano?**

 **\- No tiene nada que ver -** dijo Jim.

 **\- Lástima -** dijo Neron

 **\- Pero descuiden, les daremos tiempo –** dijo Mask Black **\- Les daremos un lapso de 24 horas para tomar una decisión, aunque yo que ustedes, me apresuraba, de lo contrario, bueno... no creo que quieran saber el resto de esta trágica historia**

Y entonces la transmisión se cortó, dejando un increíble silencio sepulcral..

 _"¿Qué?¿Que era eso? Se me hace familiar... ¿Podría ser?"_ Juli estaba confundida, pero sentía que la pequeña marca que vió, ya la había visto antes y muchos recuerdos la empezaban a invadir, aunque por pedazos.

Juli sentía que algo entre sus recuerdos era la clave del porque los constantes ataques de Mask.

 _"¿Por qué está queriendo hacer un trato?" "¿Por qué convencio a los romulanos de negociar?"_ pensaba Juli _"Mask Black. Tus acciones ahora no estan teniendo sentido, es como si no quisieras dañarnos"_

Julieta trataba de poder descifrar porque Mask Black había querido hacer un intercambio. ¿Que buscaba con ello?

Jim se dio cuenta de la mirada de Juli, una mirada pensativa pero llena de angustia. JIm quería consolarla, pero sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas ya que una acalorada discusion se estaba soltando en el Puente sobre que hacer.

 **-... Es muy arriesgado aceptar el trato**

 **\- ¡No es nuestro problema!**

 **\- Por mucho que deteste a esos orejudos, no entregaremos a los del Alto Consejo como monedas de cambio -** sentenció Robert

De repente, la mayoría se di cuenta de la presencia de los protagonistas del supuesto intercambio. Los miembros del Alto Consejo Vulcano habían llegado al Puente.

El primero en hablar fue Sarek que preguntó el motivo de la discusión entre miembros de la Tripulación.

Jim como capitán les informó del intercambio que los romulanos querían hacer y haciendo uso de su cargo de forma temporal, les expresó que no iba a permitirlo. Otros de lo del ALTO CONSEJO VULCANO les dijo que lo lógico era que para la preservación de la especie vulcana, el intercambio era la opción más lógica.

Algunos decían que no podía exponerlos de esa forma, pero antes de que siguieran discutiendo si era lógico o no los sucesos, Pavel dio una sugerencia para un plan que pudiera ayudarles a rescatar al capitan Pike y Amanda y no tener que entregar al Alto Consejo Vulcano.

Todos pusieron atencion.

 _ **\- El kapitan Kurk tendría que bajar con el oficial Sulu y dos oficiales más, fingirían que harían el intercambio. Esperarían a que primero los romulanos entregaran a la hermana de la agente Vega y al kapitán Pike y antes de entregar a los del Alto Consejo, lanzaríamos un ataque.**_

 **\- Estamos tratando con Romulanos -** dijo Scotty

 **\- Sin olvidar a ese loco de Mask Black -** dijo otro oficial

 **\- Es muy riesgoso -** dijo Sulu **\- Esta la posibilidad de que el intercambio sea solo para... *** trago saliva ***...matarlos en el momento.**

 **\- No si les hacemos creer que de verdad son el Alto Consejo**

Juli había sugerido. La mencionada les decía que los romulanos sabían lo muy conservadores que son el Alto Consejo Vulcano, así que harian que unos oficiales armados fueran encapcuhados, simulando ser los vulcanos, esperarían a que los romulanos hicieran el primer movimiento... y así, Juli les seguía diciendo aquella idea que a muchos agradó y que "fascinó" a algunos vulcanos *Sarek*, pues fue una increíble agilidad para planear una buena estrategia.

Pavel dijo que entonces ella iría también como apoyo, pero Juli dijo que esta vez no tendría porque interferir. Al no saber a que se refería Juli se explicó.

 **\- Si voy, sabrán que estamos planeando algo, no podemos darnos el lujo de que traten de llevarse a los del Alto Consejo Vulcano, si solo van de quienes no sospechen, bajarán la guardia. También tendría que ir Jim, como capitán, daría la impresión de una "misión diplomática". Les haríamos creer que nos hemos rendido**

 **\- Tiene lógica. Los romulanos son seres excesivamente emocionales, pero tienen cierto grado de perspicacia que haría ineficiente la estrategia planteada por la agente Vega -** defendió uno de los del Alto Consejo y se trataba de Sarek

Esto si que sorprendió a muchos. No esperaban que un vulcano fuera capaz de defender un plan de un humano. Aunque puede ser que solo fuera mera coincidencia, a pesar de que Sarek no fuera tan "cerrado" como el resto del Consejo y del resto de su especie, si era bien sabido que solo se basaba en pura lógica.

Juli solo le dio un gracias a Sarek por el apoyo. Aunque no lo demostrara, Sarek estaba agradecido y en deuda con la agente Vega por no solo haber evitado, aunque temporal (porque los romulanos siguen libres) la destruccion de Vulcano, sino por haber salvado la vida de su amada esposa Amanda.

 **\- Exacto. Mask Black les habrá informado que si está presente algún miembro de los S.T.A.R.S tendrían que cancelar el trato.**

 **\- Iré**

La conversacion fue interrumpida por una voz algo profunda. La mayoria del puente se dio cuenta de que se trataba del agente Starling

Después del incidente con los otros vulcanos que se habían ido a sus habitaciones y la repentina ausencia de Robert, muchos aun no podian negar que su presencia les intimidaba.

Sarek se quedaba viendo al joven humano que había reaccionado de forma calmada pero violenta en contra del joven vulcano que había provocado a su hijo cuando estuvieron en la Academia.

Robert les dijo que el iría al intercambio.

Algunos oficiales le decían que ellos ya no debian interferir y así, hubo una discusión sobre si los .R.S debían de interferir.

Robert, con su típico tono de voz acertivo por no decidir "agresivo", les dijo que el iría encapuchado, apoyaría a otros oficiales.

Cada vez se sorprendian más, el agente Starling les estaba ayudando

Juli sabía que por mucho que a Robert no le agradara algunas personas, nunca impedía que ayudara a otros, a pesar de que su orgullo le impidiera disculparse, era más de acciones; aunque bueno, a veces las palabras también ayudaban.

Por lo que Jim, Robert, 8 oficiales y Sulu, irían al plantea Orinx. las 3/4 partes de ellos estarían fingiendo ser el Alto Consejo y el resto haciendo su misión "diplomática"; los demás deberían quedarse en el Puente: Pavel, Uhura, Scotty y Juli, después de todo, necesitaban estar pendientes de los signos vitales de los demás que fueran a Vulcano.

Todos debian de trabajar de forma coordinada, cuando tuvieran en resguardo a Amanda y Pike, inmediatamente tendrían que ser transportados a la Enterprise e ir directamente a la Tierra a solicitar apoyo y a advertir sobre lo ocurrido.

Entonces, sin perder tiempo, debían comunicarse a la Narada para indicar que harían el "intercambio". Neron atendió la llamada y una vez que en el Puente, les dijeron a los romulanos que aceptaban el trato, Neron les dijo que deberían llevar a los del Alto Consejo al planeta.

Una vez que la transmisión se apagó, todos sabían que hacer.

Jim junto a Sulu, Robert y los demás oficiales dentro de la misión, irían en un transbordador.

Algunos oficiales estaban nerviosos, hace poco habían tenido un enfrentamiento con los romulanos y ahora tendrían otro. Solo esperaban que saliera todo bien y que pudieran escapar antes de que los romulanos se les ocurriera atacarles.

Cuando llegaron a Orinx, cada quien sabía según el plan. Pero debian de seguirle el juego a los romulanos si querían recuperar a Pike y a la hermana menor de la agente Vega.

Jim Sulu y otros dos oficiales iban caminando junto a los otros 6 oficiales y Robert, quienes estaban cubiertos con las capuchas y caminaban con pasos firmes. Si querían que el plan saliera bien, debían de actuar como vulcanos y hacerles creer a los romulanos que a quienes iban a entregar eran los del Alto Consejo.

El planeta, en su mayoria estaba cubierta de grandes mares, y lo que sería "tierra firme" era nieve. No era un planeta tan frio, pero debían ir abrigados para no agarrar un resfriado.

El grupo caminaba aparentando haberse rendido, de repente, vieron a lo lejos como una nave llegaba al atmosfera de Orinx.

[PLANETA ORINX]

Sabían que se trataban de los romulanos llegando. Siguieron caminando en dirección a donde había llegado la nave romulana

Todos estaban concentrados en llevar a cabo tal como lo planearon. A lo lejos vieron como iban acercándose los romulanos.

Jim, como capitán suplente, tomó la iniciativa de comenzar a negociar para hacer el intercambio de rehénes.

El cambio consistía primero en entregar a la hermana de Juli, luego, la Enterprise entregaria poco a poco a los del "Consejo" y despues entregarían a Pike.

Todo el intercambió se estaba llevando bien, pero lo más extraño fue que cuando entregaron a Pike y Amanda, se fueron sin llevaser a los de "Consejo Vulcano"

¿Que no iban a llevarselos?

¿Por que pidieron aquel intercambio si al final no se los iban a llevar?

* * *

 **-o0o-...-o0o-**

Juli estaba en el Puente observando junto a los demás oficiales que en las pantallas siguieran birllando los signos vitales de quienes bajaron al planeta

 **\- ¿Es cierto lo que me contó el capitán?**

 **\- ¿Eh?**

 **\- ¿Que vienes de otra realidad?**

 **\- Oh, bueno, más bien se podría considerar que vengo de otra dimensión**

 **\- Waoh, nunca hubiera creído que algo así podría suceder -** dijo **\- Por cierto, soy Scott Montgomery, o puedes decirme solo Scotty**

 **\- Mucho gusto Scotty, soy Julieta Vega, pero puedes decirme solo Juli**

 **\- Bueno, si me disculpan, debo de regresar a ingeniería, debo estar al pendiente de la nave.**

Todos seguían observando que en los monitores, las frecuencias de sus compañeros en el planeta, estuvieran intactas

Pavel había quedado al frente de la Enterprise como sustituto mientras Jim y los demás regresaban.

Algunos del Alto Consejo se había retirado a sus habitaciones, con el argumento de que era ilógico esperar el regreso de quienes fueron, aunque el único que no actuó de forma "cortante" fue Sarek. Este solo decidió ir con su esposa.

Spock iba de camino al Puente, pues su padre le habia informado hace 30.5 minutos que la agente Julieta se encontraba ahí.

Debía de confirmar la hipótesis, tenía que cerciorarse, debía estar más cerca de Julieta . Si era cierto respecto a lo dicho por su padre, entonces Julieta era su...

* * *

 **-o0o-...-o0o-**

Todo parecía ir bien. Los oficiales en el Puente estaba realizando sus funciones.

Las señales en el monitor parecían estar bien, eso significaba que el plan estaba marchando a la perfección.

Juli estaba en el Puente velando por la seguridad de quienes bajaron a aquel planeta y esperando que Robert regresara sano y salvo. En eso, uno oficial médico llegó al Puente para preguntar por la agente Julieta Vega.

 **\- Soy yo ¿Que ocurre?**

 **\- Me han mandado a decirle que su amiga la señorita Emily se encuentra fuera de peligro y em optimas condiciones.**

Al escuchar aquella noticia, los ojos de Juli se iluminaron **\- Gracias -** dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

No habia duda. Leonard y Rubi hicieron un excelente trabajo, ambos se habian comprometido personalmente a atender a Emily.

No perdió tiempo y fue directamente a la Bahía Médica. Todo parecía ir bien, la salud de Emily mejorando, que el "intercambio" se realizara con éxito.

Muchos esperaban que todo pudiera salir bien, la mayoría estaba para hacer el despegue inmediato para ir a solicitar apoyo, y de repente...

¿Que pasó en Orinx?

¿De que hablaron Sarek y Spock?

¿Por que Spock estaba buscando a Juli'

¿Por que los romulanos se retiraron de inmediato?

¿Que sucedió en la Enterprise?

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gracias por leer mi historia

Espero que les este gustando

No se si la personalidad tanto de Spock como de Sarek me esten saliendo, pero espero que sí

Otra cosita...

El Sarek de esta historia, si ustedes gustan imaginénselo como el Sarek que sale en Star Trek Discovery

 **Proximamente Capítulo 9**


End file.
